One and only
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: En la Academia Anderson de Arte y Música los jóvenes artistas del país entero pueden aprender muchas cosas: arte, amor, amistad. El joven heredero, Blaine, se encuentra viviendo desde hace años sin un sueño propio ¿podrá el profesor Hummel enseñarle a soñar de nuevo?
1. The story of my life

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**One and only.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1. The story of my life.**

La gente dice que ella lo miraba como si no existiera otra cosa en el universo. Mi madre, todos suelen contarme, solía perderse en la hipnótica danza de los dedos de mi padre sobre las teclas del piano. Yo no sé si fue verdad.

Cuando pienso en Richard Anderson, todo suele ponerse nebuloso, todo suele volverse confuso. Sé que lo quise mucho como sólo un niño puede querer a aquel que considera su único héroe, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien. De hecho, hay un solo momento que recuerdo a su lado, un instante que estará presente siempre en mi memoria. Él murió cuando yo cumplí seis años y a esa edad, por mucho que te esfuerces, simplemente no puedes grabar todo.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero 21, han pasado ya quince años desde aquel día. Hoy, oficialmente soy mayor de edad. Mi madre planea hacer una enorme fiesta después del primer día de clases, cursaré mi último año de educación musical en la Academia de Arte y Música que mis padres fundaron hace más de 25 años, cuando yo y Cooper, mi hermano, éramos apenas parte innombrable de los sueños que nuestros padres querían vivir.

No puedo evitar suspirar al ver el reflejo de mis ojos en la ventana. A veces mi madre dice que son los mismos ojos con los que mi padre solía mirarla. Y eso es un lastre. A veces Danielle Anderson ve eso que perdió en mí. Para mi madre, es difícil separar de mi imagen la imagen de ese hombre al que tanto amó, el único hombre del universo que logró la nada fácil tarea de hacerle pensar en algo que no fuera ella misma.

Mis labios profieren una risa burlona sin que yo sea apenas consciente de ello. Me resulta francamente imposible pensar en mamá olvidándose de ella misma y es que, mi madre es un misterio. Ha pasado los últimos años de su vida labrando sueños para toda la familia, sueños por cierto que son más suyos que nuestros. Mientras el sol de la mañana empieza a despuntar en el cielo, me alejo de la ventana y me tiendo nuevamente en la cama. Sé que puedo saltarme la aburrida ceremonia de inicio de cursos, ceremonia a la que mi madre tiene que ir por fuerza al ser la fundadora y prestigiosa directora de uno de los mejores colegios del país.

A veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida si mi padre siguiera aquí, si yo… _si yo no hubiera tenido que seguir viviendo la vida que él ya no pudo vivir._

La frase suena dramática, idiota, parte de una novela rosa que por lo demás, yo odio sinceramente. Y sin embargo, la veracidad que hay en ella me golpea de tal forma, que no puedo evitar sentir en el pecho el mismo peso que jamás se va, que nunca se aleja. No puedo decir que odie la música porque no es cierto.

Desde pequeño, amaba escuchar las canciones que papá componía, amaba la voz de mi madre guiándome al país de los sueños con las melodías más hermosas que sólo su voz podía crear. Pero desde hace algunos años, desde que dejé de hacer lo que mi madre quería solo porque ella decía que estaba bien, desde que empecé a cuestionar qué tan ciertos eran los sueños que había pensado eran míos, algo ha cambiado.

Hay veces en las que me siento vacío, menos que un títere movido por fuerzas que escapan a mi control. Siento que todo carece de sentido, que la vida que vivo no es mía por más que intente tener algo para mí. A veces quisiera ser sólo Blaine, sólo Blaine Anderson sin que todo mundo tuviera que recordarme lo bueno que era mi padre componiendo, lo maravilloso que fue él al crear una escuela de arte en la que todo aquel que tuviera talento pudiera estudiar, lo bueno que ese hombre revolucionario fue al otorgarle esa oportunidad a los jóvenes artistas que no tenían los suficientes recursos para pagar una educación en Julliard o en otras universidades selectivas.

Cuando alguien menciona a mi padre, cuando los ojos de esa persona se clavan en los míos, sé que todos están pidiéndome algo que seguramente no podré darles. Porque yo no soy Richard Anderson, nunca podré serlo. Seguramente, mi padre era tan maravilloso porque simplemente sólo podía existir alguien como él. Pero sé que todos, mi madre, mis maestros, incluso mis amigos- excepto quizá, Sebastian Smythe- están esperando con anhelo a que me convierta en el digno sucesor de mi padre, en un compositor de renombre, en un artista brillante como él mismo lo fue.

Y sé que no podré. Tus zapatos son muy difíciles de llenar, papá, pienso, mientras dirijo mis ojos al techo y pienso en mi hermano. Todo ha sido más difícil desde que él se fue. A veces creía que el peso de la responsabilidad de "ser el perfecto hijo de Richard Anderson, el más perfecto padre del universo" estaba dividida entre los dos. Pero sus sueños de ser actor, profesión que mi madre califica de vulgar, lo llevaron a abandonar la seguridad de nuestro hogar hace más de dos años. En ese momento lo sentí como una traición, Cooper me dejaba a mí encerrado en una jaula de oro, sin oportunidad de poder largarme so pena de cargar además con el total derrumbamiento de mi madre.

Sé que Danielle Anderson es una mujer de sobra fuerte, orgullosa, incluso soberbia, pero sé que si yo me voy caerá destruida en el suelo como un edificio que después de tantos años, simplemente se derrumba en el suelo con el leve roce del aire. Mi madre no lo soportaría, yo tampoco podría soportarlo. Ella es todo lo seguro que tengo en esta vida y tengo que admitirlo, no soy tan valiente como Cooper, nunca lo he sido. Mi madre dice que no se trata de cobardía, sino de sensibilidad, pero, la verdad es que a veces me gustaría mandar toda esa sensiblería al carajo y huir de este lugar rumbo a lo desconocido, a donde nunca iré porque yo mismo siento que mi alma está empeñada a un recuerdo, al recuerdo suyo, a la memoria de mi padre.

No es justo, me repito una y otra vez, como si repitiendo constantemente el sabor de esa injusticia, todo de pronto dejara de serlo. No es justo, pero es lo que es, es lo que tengo. Hoy por la noche, he de celebrar gustosamente algo que no me da ninguna alegría. Quizá, después de las fotografías de rigor pueda escapar con Sebatian, Andrew y Dorian a uno de los clubes nocturnos donde he perdido mi mente en muchas noches. Quizá pueda simplemente embriagarme y llevarme a la cama al primer incauto que se tope conmigo, no resultaría nada difícil. Siempre es más fácil olvidarme del mundo bebiendo alcohol en cantidades industriales y coqueteando con el chico más guapo del club hasta conseguir lo que quiero, es sencillo. Otra de las ventajas de haber nacido en la familia Anderson, es que heredé los buenos genes de mi padre.

Nadie puede resistirse al hechizo de mis ojos color avellana, o a la suavidad de mis rizos oscuros, a la cadencia de mi cuerpo al bailar. Esas palabras no son mías, por supuesto. Pero en los últimos meses, es lo más ingenioso que los "afortunados elegidos por el joven Blaine" han podido decirme. Ilusos, sin duda alguna. Todos sabemos lo que buscamos en un club, todos sabemos el secreto que esconde el misterio de la noche: diversión, olvido, alivio, paz instantánea… ¿Amor?

Me río sin poder evitarlo, claro, hay quien se ha enamorado, yo por mi parte, me niego a hacerlo, no puedo, aunque quisiera no podría. Mi madre es la advertencia perfecta que necesito: el que ama mucho, el entrega todo sin pensarlo corre el riesgo de terminar medio muerto en vida, demente, inútil, con el corazón empeñado en un recuerdo que no puede traer otra cosa más que dolor y tristeza. Y sí, mi vida a veces puede parecer absurdamente vacía y triste, pero las noches siguen siendo mías completamente. Si hay algo de lo que soy amo absoluto en el universo, es de las noches, de la risa fácil, de darle rienda suelta a mis deseos más bajos.

Hago lo que quiero, con quien quiero. Jamás en la vida alguien se ha negado a hacer precisamente eso que deseo. Sé que hay chicos que me han odiado al pensar que la magia de una noche de pasión podría volver a repetirse. Claro que no, mi primera regla es no ir más allá de una única vez. Nadie vale la pena. Si sexo es lo que uno quiere, eso es precisamente lo que uno obtiene: sin compromisos, sin ataduras, sólo diversión y poder evitar todas esas escenas estúpidas, absurdas y chapuceras que uno tiene que vivir al querer obtenerlo de la manera socialmente aceptada.

Sé lo que la gente dice que soy y no me importa. Sé que si mi madre supiera lo que las "fiestas en casa de Sebastian" significan en realidad, me mataría con sus propias manos. Ella sigue creyendo que soy su niñito perfecto, aún cuando a los quince años llegué a casa llorando, diciéndole que estaba seguro de que algo no estaba bien conmigo, que era gay. Aún recuerdo la mirada ausente que ella me regaló, me dijo que ya lo sabía, pero que no volveríamos a tocar el tema jamás. Y así fue, no hemos vuelto a hablar de ello. Sé que muchas veces ella me ha visto de la mano de un chico, creo que incluso ha sabido de las aventuras que he tenido con los jóvenes profesores de intercambio, pero no le importa. Para ella todos esos actos son locuras de juventud, simples niñerías que se me pasarán en cualquier día de estos.

Y si ella está feliz con su mentira ¿quién soy yo para contradecirla?

El sonido del móvil me saca un momento de mis cavilaciones. Tomo el celular sin muchas ganas y sonrío al ver la foto de Sebastian en la pantalla:

-_Listo para el regreso a clases, señor Anderson- _dice el mensaje y me lo imagino muerto de risa al escribirlo.

-_Sólo si usted lo está señor Smythe- _ le escribo- _recuerde empacar un poco de alcohol y hierba en su mochila además de sus cuadernos de apuntes si quiere sobrevivir a este último año de cárcel, es decir, escuela._

_-¿Hierba?- _dice un nuevo mensaje, y sonrío al ver que la fotografía de un muchacho de lacio cabello oscuro, aparece en la conversación. Dorian Leigh.- _Blaine ¿estás loco? ¡Tu mamá nos mataría si se entera!_

_-¿Ya podemos llevar hierba a clases?- _aparece otra foto, se trata de otro chico cuyos bucles pelirrojos siempre me recuerdan el atardecer: Andrew Lewis- _¡Vaya Blaine! ¿Volviste a componer algo bueno? Sólo eso puede hacer que Danielle altere el orden del universo de este modo._

_-Son unos completos idiotas- _escribo yo sin dejar de reír. Sí, son imbéciles, pero son mis amigos- _Y además ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? ¿No se supone que los fabulosos cuatro, podemos saltarnos el aburrido discurso de bienvenida de mi madre?_

_-Yo no puedo faltar- _ escribe Dorian sin mucho entusiasmo- _soy el primero de la clase de este año, es mi deber dar el discurso de bienvenida en nombre de…_

_-¡NERD!- _escribimos Andrew, Sebastian y yo al mismo tiempo.

-_Sabía que lo tomarían así- escribe él- esto sería menos malo si Blaine, que también es un nerd camuflado, aceptara el honor de acompañarme en el estrado, se supone que como tenemos las mismas notas debimos de componer el discurso juntos y además…_

_-¡No lo escribas en línea, estúpido!- salta Sebastian- ¿no ves que eso puede dañar la reputación de nuestro afamado líder? Imagina que todo mundo sepa en el club que Blaine saca buenas notas ¡agh! Todos los hombres guapos huirían de nosotros…_

_-Guarda el secreto Dorian- escribe Andrew- con un nerd declarado en el equipo basta, gracias. Por cierto ¿quién de los dos me ayudará con los exámenes finales este año? El profesor Isherwood, me ha amenazado con devolverme a primer grado si no soy capaz de pasar el último examen teórico de composición moderna. _

_-¿Ahora si es conveniente tener a más de un nerd en el equipo, no?- escribe Dorian triunfalmente._

_-No te preocupes por Isherwood- escribo yo- va a empezar un año sabático, mamá se la pasó la mitad del verano buscando un profesor sustituto._

_-¿EWAN ISHEROOD SE LARGA DEL COLEGIO?- escriben todos a la vez._

_-Sí, ya se los dije, se va a investigar no sé qué a Francia. Un año. Así que ya no tendremos que verlo._

_-¿Y quién será su remplazo?- escribe Sebastian- dime por favor que Danny se lo pensó mejor y contrató de nuevo a Isaac More, ese hombre era una delicia, y tenía unas técnicas asombrosas para ayudarte con la vocalización… entre otras cosas._

_-¿Danny?- escribo yo sin poder evitar un suspiro. Desde que nos conocemos, Sebastian no ha llamado de otra forma a mi madre y a ella parece encantarle._

_-Vamos Blaine, dime que es Isaac…- escribe Sebastian._

_-Evidentemente no, estúpido- escribe Andrew como leyendo mi mente- Isaac se largó definitivamente porque tú lo asustaste con toda esa mierda de "creo que eres el amor de mi vida dejaré a la escuela y a mis padres por ti, no me importa que tu carrera como músico y profesor se destruyan, siempre y cuando me tengas a mí para todo lo demás"._

_-Bien dicho, Andy- escribe Dorian._

_-¿Entonces quién?- escribe Sebastian, y puedo imaginármelo resoplando de indignación._

_-No lo sé- escribo yo- mamá tuvo muchas complicaciones para encontrarlo en tan poco tiempo, sólo sé que ella está contenta y si es así es porque a) el hombre debe ser un viejo decrepito que no nos inspirará otra cosa que no sea asco o b) es en realidad bueno y esta vez la clase composición moderna representará un reto para variar…_

_-¡Qué exigente!- escribe Sebastian- voy a rezar para que sea otro bombón australiano que me impida quedarme dormido en clase._

_-Yo sólo quiero que esta vez sea alguien que de verdad sepa de qué está hablando- escribe Dorian- mira que Isherwood no tenía idea de nada._

_-Dorian, deja de ser tan tú ¿quieres?- escirbe Andy- sea quien sea, yo sé que terminaré haciendo dibujos en mi cuaderno, así que está bien._

_-¿Algún día van a crecer?- escribo yo- hablan como chicos de secundaria. En fin, señores, los veré en un rato. _

_-¿Te vas a volver a dormir?- escribe Sebastian- ¿no quieres que pase por ti a casa?_

_-¿O que pasemos todos?- escribe Andrew- bueno, Dorian no, ya sabes, el señor "hago conmovedores discursos de bienvenida que serán olímpicamente ignorados" no podrá acompañarnos._

_-Gracias Andrew…- escribe Dorian- ¿qué vas a hacer toda la mañana, Blaine?_

_-Necesito ir a un lugar- escribo yo. Hasta ese momento, la idea no había tomado forma completamente, pero sé que necesito ir ahí, necesito… necesito hablar con él._

_-¿Vas a ir a… a?- escribe Sebastian._

_-Sí…- escribo yo y siento que un peso vacío se instala en mi pecho- tengo que visitar a Richard._

La conversación se termina con unas cuantas expresiones de apoyo moral de los muchachos. Para ellos también es difícil oírme mencionarlo a él.

Desde que tengo memoria, es decir, desde que inicié mi educación académica en uno de los jardines de niños del condado, Sebastian, Dorian y Andrew han estado a mi lado. Sé que al principio fue porque nuestras madres, todas ellas damas de sociedad, pensaron que sería buena idea dejarnos hacer amistad sólo con aquellos chicos que según ellas, habían nacido con los mismos privilegios.

Los padres de Sebastian, son dueños de la mitad de los teatros de Broadway; Dorian es heredero de una de las farmacéuticas más grandes del país y Andrew, es hijo de dos prominentes productores de cine en Hollywood. Desde pequeños, nos han dado el mote de "los fabulosos cuatro".

Siempre ha sido así, hemos estado juntos desde entonces y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, con los años, hemos aprendido que un mundo como el nuestro, donde todo podemos tenerlo y comprarlo, nuestra amistad parece ser lo único verdadero. Ser guapos y adinerados es sólo un plus que reina en el grupo, en realidad, eso carece de importancia para los cuatro. A veces siento que ellos son lo único real, lo único en esta vida tan bien planeada que tengo, a lo que puedo llamar mío.

Dos bromas después, dejo el celular en la cama y decido emprender el viaje.

El lugar donde mi padre, o lo que queda de él, descansa, no está muy lejos de la casa. A veces creo que fue una broma muy macabra del destino, hacer que el accidente donde perdió la vida fuera a unos pocos kilómetros de su casa, cerca del único cementerio del condado. Él y yo viajábamos juntos aquel día. Era mi cumpleaños. Los dos habíamos salido por órdenes de mi madre a comprar algunas cosas que ella había olvidado. Me es difícil recordarlo, pero, la sonrisa que mi padre me regaló antes de que todo pasara, antes de que los colores se tornaran al negro, es algo que jamás podré olvidar.

Cuando pienso en Richard Anderson, sé que estoy pensando en un hombre que murió sintiendo que era feliz. Por aquel entonces, papá tenía todo lo que él soñó tener: una hermosa familia, una escuela de arte que no excluyera a alguien y el sueño de ganar el concurso nacional de composición que lo lanzaría a la fama internacional como uno de los pianistas más importantes de la década. Él y yo veníamos cantando alegremente, me encantaba escuchar su voz. Él venía diciendo cosas como "el día en que tú puedas componer Blainey, ese día será uno de los más dichosos de mi vida" o "me siento tan feliz hijo, sé que tú heredaste lo mejor de la familia", y yo sólo podía sonreír. Richard Anderson también veía muchas cosas en mí. Yo también era su esperanza, la veía brillar en sus ojos. Pero, minutos después sus ojos se cerraron. Sólo puedo recordar un ruido muy fuerte, dolor, oscuridad y miedo.

Años después, me dijeron que un auto que salió de la nada se estrelló con nosotros, que papá murió al instante al interponerse entre mí y el parabrisas para salvarme de la muerte. Dicen que murió abrazado a mí, que su último suspiro había sido exhalado en mi rostro.

Cuando mamá suele estar en serio enojada, no tiene que hacer nada más que recordarme que mi padre murió por mí para hacerme recordar todo lo que le debo a ese hombre de sonrisa alegre que se fue demasiado pronto. Quizá por eso, para mí es más difícil alejarme de un sueño que no quiero, pero que le debo a mi padre. Si él no me hubiera salvado, yo también estaría muerto y no lo estoy. Sé que mi vida dejó de ser mía y oigo la voz de mi hermano diciendo "¿Y eso no es peor que estar muerto, Blaine?", pero nada puedo hacer. Es mi destino. Es lo que debo hacer así sienta que cada día pesa aún más que el anterior.

Quizá si primero cumplo el sueño de mi madre, si primero pago el tributo al recuerdo de mi padre, algún día pueda tener algo que sea realmente mío…

Tomo uno de los autos de la cochera y noto que la camioneta de mi madre ya no está en la casa. Un suspiro de alivio me abandona, realmente no quería tener con ella la discusión anual acerca de la importancia de mi presencia en la ceremonia de bienvenida de la Academia. La cena de la noche anterior fue una tortura con sus constantes insinuaciones acerca de lo bueno que sería que yo en persona, asumiera la responsabilidad de hablarles a los chicos nuevos del enorme orgullo que representa ser parte de la historia de los Anderson.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo se subleva ante esa sola idea y dándome prisa, como si mamá pudiera regresar de un momento a otro, tomo el auto y me dispongo a realizar el viaje, no son más de diez minutos de tranquilo camino, verde valle y trinos de aves matutinas que evidentemente, aprecian más que yo la alegría del milagro de una nueva mañana en este mundo.

Sonrío con desdén ante mis poéticas cavilaciones, pensando en que mamá estaría complacida de oírlas y es que, hace más de dos años que no soy capaz de escribir una canción que sea lo medianamente decente para alguien como yo, heredero de todo el talento de Richard Anderson. Y eso tampoco importa mucho, al fin y al cabo, llevar ese apellido es como una marca indeleble de calidad.

A veces pienso, que incluso si escribiera incomprensibles cosas- como lo hago actualmente, en realidad- todos pensarían que es maravilloso. Porque soy el hijo de Richard ¿sabes? No hay nada que pueda ganarle a eso, ¿para que esforzarme? Mamá dice que tarde o temprano todos se darán cuenta de mi fraude, que el encantamiento obra del nombre de mi padre no durará por toda la eternidad. Pues ojalá que sea pronto, ojalá que el encantamiento se termine, ojalá que todos se den cuenta de que yo soy una mierda, sólo un jovencito estúpido que cree ser feliz cuando está totalmente ebrio y besando los labios y el cuerpo de un chico al que no recordará en la mañana siguiente. Eso es lo que soy mamá, soy un cobarde asqueroso. Eso es lo que soy papá, sólo un lamentable pedazo de lo que tú fuiste porque tú… tú…

Mi corazón se acelera cuando distingo la sencilla placa de aluminio en la distancia. Todo en ese lugar parece en calma, los cementerios son los únicos lugares en el mundo donde nadie te pide cuentas, donde nadie pregunta quién eres y qué haces ahí. Quizá sea porque todo mundo sabe que en aquel lugar todos somos iguales: ricos, pobres, hermosos, feos, idiotas, brillantes, todos terminaremos en ese lugar.

Me detengo frente a la tumba de mi padre. Han sido quince años, quince largos años desde que mamá y Cooper, lo dejaron aquí, los dos tomados de la mano mientras yo me debatía aún entre la vida y la muerte en la unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital. Ser consciente de que yo no lo acompañé a ese lugar le añade un poco más de melancolía al asunto. Me imagino a toda la gente que vino a verlo, mamá suele decir que llegó gente de todo el país, amigos de papá de todas las regiones del mundo. Danielle dice que no se habló de otra cosa en semanas, meses. Que todo mundo lamentó la pérdida de ese hombre que contribuyó a darme la vida, a ese hombre que logró quedarse en los corazones de tanta gente, que llenó a mi madre con un amor más grande que el cielo mismo…

-Volverías a morir si vieras en lo que me he convertido- le digo, y me siento sobre la verde hierba.

El sol de la mañana cubre las verdes colinas del lugar con rayos de oro y el viento aún cálido y afrutado del verano acaricia mi cara como si quisiera reconfortarme. Pero no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo, no será el viento el que pueda sanarme, no son los dorados rayos del sol los que pueden liberarme de esta prisión, la que yo mismo mantengo, la que creo neciamente es el único lugar al que pertenezco. Me quedo quieto escuchando la calma que me rodea, hay pájaros cantando. Mi madre solía silbar con ellos, ya no lo hace. Ella solía cantar, pero como muchas otras cosas, la muerte de Richard se llevó todo eso.

Miro la fotografía cubierta por un cristal que me saluda desde la lápida, en ella soy un pequeño de rizos oscuros que guarda en su sonrisa la cálida esperanza de quien confía en que el futuro sólo puede traer cosas buenas. Mi padre me sostiene en sus brazos, mientras mamá abraza a Cooper y éste a su vez, toma una de mis manos. Los cuatro estamos unidos, los cuatro parecemos ser parte de la misma existencia, parte inseparable del mundo. Si bien los ojos de mi madre miran a los de mi padre, la luz de la mirada de los dos alcanza para iluminarnos a todos. Ellos de verdad se amaban, ellos supieron lo que es eso de lo que todos los mortales hablan, de eso que siempre vuelve locos a todos por igual… Amor… ¿llegaré un día yo a conocerlo?

Un suspiro rebelde escapa de mis labios con ese pensamiento. Creo que lo de mis padres fue una excepción a la regla, un extraño acontecimiento que por su misma rareza no volverá a repetirse sino dentro de diez mil años, a muchos años luz de este planeta. Mis ojos siguen absorbiendo el calor de esa imagen, la sonrisa confiada de mis padres, la mirada feliz de Cooper. Todo era perfecto, todo… ¿por qué se terminó?¿Fue mi culpa?

Sé que no fue así, pero a veces he sentido que mamá lo insinúa sin quererlo. "Si tú no hubieras querido una fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín, Blaine, si tan sólo te hubieras quedado en casa sin insistir en ir con él…". Cooper me ha dicho mil veces que no debo de pensar en ello, que las cosas fueron como fueron y aunque resulte un misterio, a lo mejor tenía que ser así. Siempre que Cooper empieza a hablar de destinos, de planes trazados por una mano divina que entiende mejor que nosotros todo lo que nos acontece, me dan ganas de golpearlo muy fuerte. Sé que él lo hace por ayudarme pero…

-Estoy cansado, Richard- le digo al viento, sin importarme que alguien pueda escucharme. No puede haber nadie por los alrededores a esas horas de la mañana.- estoy cansado, harto de todo. Sé que no le he hecho justicia a tu apellido en los últimos días, sé que si estuvieras aquí estarías avergonzado pero… ya no sé qué hacer, todo me abruma. Este año terminaré el colegio, un año antes como tú querías que lo hiciera. Después de estudiar, no sé qué haré. Mamá insiste en que debo de estudiar un doctorado en el extranjero después de ganar el concurso nacional de composición. Dice que tú estarías encantado… ¿eso es cierto? ¿Te habría gustado verme componiendo cosas como lo hacías tú? ¿Te gusta saber que soy un tú en miniatura?

El viento sopla y agita mis cabellos, parece que habla. Imagino a papá delante de mí: calmo, silencioso, con una sonrisa paciente que me invita a seguir hablando. Él sabía componer porque entre todas sus virtudes, se encontraba la de saber escuchar a la gente, y no sólo sus palabras, no: papá podía escuchar las emociones, el significado de las miradas, la entonación de cada frase pronunciada por alguien. Y quiero que me escuche, desearía de verdad que él pudiera oírme, que pudiera entenderme y perdonarme el no poder con la misión que su partida me dejó.

-Es horrible saber que nunca vas a contestarme- sigo yo, bajando mi mirada al suelo- es de verdad agobiante lo definitivo que es todo. Tú ya no estás, te fuiste y no creas que me han dejado olvidar el motivo. Todos dicen que debo agradecer lo que hiciste, moriste como un héroe ¿sabes? Salvaste a tu hijo, al hijo más idiota que podías haber dejado en este mundo… a veces pienso que debiste llevarme contigo, Richard, tú y yo debíamos estar en el mismo lugar ¿no crees?

El viento sopla fuerte otra vez, llevándose el eco de mis palabras hasta el interior de la arboleda que rodea al cementerio. En mi mente, veo los ojos color avellana de mi padre volviéndose tristes, casi oscuros. No puedo evitar el tirón de culpa en el pecho, no puedo evitar sentir que en serio soy estúpido, que en realidad no valgo lo que él hizo, pero… no puedo, de verdad, ya no puedo con esto.

-Perdóname…- susurro de repente- sé que tampoco debería decir eso. No sé qué me pasa, papá. Antes cumplir tus sueños parecía tan sencillo ¿por qué ya no es así? Ni siquiera es que yo tenga otros sueño creo que he perdido la capacidad de soñar algo para mí, algo por mi cuenta… ni siquiera podría desafiar a mamá porque al menos ella sabe cuál es el paso que debo dar ahora. Y ya debes saber que Cooper se fue, que me dejó solo… quizá yo también esté abandonándome ¿no crees? Hace meses que no puedo escribir algo decente ¿qué sucede? ¿Esa parte de ti que vivía en mí también me abandonó? No la merezco ¿verdad? No debiste de irte, Richard, papá, no debiste abandonarnos jamás…

Siento en mi cara un poco de frío, gruesas lágrimas que se enfrían al contacto con el viento de la mañana escurren por mis mejillas. Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, evito hacerlo, evito sentirme frágil, evito sentirme humano en todo caso. No hago movimiento alguno por limpiarlas, no me avergüenzo ahora, no tengo por qué hacerlo. Ahí estoy yo, solo en un cementerio, llorándole al viento todas las cosas que no puedo llorar con alguien más, ni siquiera con mis fieles compañeros de aventuras. Y es que Sebastian, Andy y Dorian le temen más a las lágrimas que a cualquier otra cosa, y no estoy diciendo que sean una bola de insensibles. Es sólo que estamos tan acostumbrados a reírnos de todo que no sabríamos cómo consolarnos el uno al otro. O al menos, eso es lo que creo.

-¿Quieres darme un regalo de cumpleaños?- me oigo decir antes de levantarme de la hierba y limpiar las últimas lágrimas de mi rostro- dame una señal de que no estoy perdido en un enorme mundo al que apenas comprendo, sólo eso…. Sé que tú no esperas tanto de mí, sé que tú sólo querías que viviera… papá, dame una señal de que la vida que me regalaste tiene sentido después de todo…

Silencio. Sé que mi mente esperaba que de pronto se abriera la tierra y de ella brotara la señal que le he pedido a mi padre, pero nada pasa. Sólo hay silencio. El viento sigue soplando, el mundo sigue girando y yo camino por él, tan vacío como siempre. Un hondo suspiro escapa de mi pecho. Me alejo sin decir más a la tumba de mi padre y camino lentamente hacia el auto. Sé que llegaré temprano a la escuela, pero ya no tengo ánimo suficiente para volver a casa. Mis pasos se pierden entre la hierba, el sol sigue ascendiendo en el cielo.

Camino de forma erguida, con el porte altanero que mi madre me enseñó a utilizar. Lo hago más por costumbre que porque en realidad quiera demostrar mi superioridad ante no sé quiénes, pero a veces esa forma de caminar aleja a la gente, la hace preguntarse dos veces antes de acercarse. Voy recorriendo el camino de regreso como si en realidad no quisiera regresar. No se escucha nada hasta que de pronto, el sonido de una voz entre las tumbas me saca de mis negras cavilaciones.

-Hoy empezaré a andar en un mundo nuevo, mamá…- dice una suave voz masculina. La voz suena alegre y cálida. Es la voz de un hombre con esperanza y fe.

Me detengo. No sé por qué lo hago, pero me detengo. El hombre, que está de espaldas a mí, no vuelve a proferir el menor sonido pero igual me quedo ahí, de pie. Después de varios minutos, él por fin decide darse la vuelta y su cabello castaño ondea al viento. Camina de forma segura, mirando al frente sin temer a nada. Yo lo miro moverse y decido que ha llegado el momento de caminar también, no quiero que piense que estuve espiándolo. Camino con todo el aire indiferente que puedo imprimirle a mi andar, y como era de esperarse, los dos nos cruzamos en el camino que lleva hacia la salida de aquel lugar.

Y sus ojos se quedan prendados en los míos por lo que parece una eternidad que sin embargo en el mundo mortal no pudo durar más que unos cuantos segundos. Sus pupilas son tan azules, tan cálidas que me parece estar mirando el cielo de la primavera en sus ojos. Él me hace un gesto cordial de saludo con la cabeza y yo respondo de igual forma. Él no debe tener más de treinta años, luce encantador, misterioso, con un aire de intelectual juvenil que lo hace parecer un erudito de otro tiempo. Antes de volver la mirada al frente, él me sonríe y mi corazón se paraliza, parece que olvida por un momento cómo debe de funcionar un corazón decente. Y lo miro alejarse sabiendo que nunca jamás volveré a verlo, que sus ojos azules se perderán en los recovecos de mi memoria, que nuestro encuentro fugaz jamás tendrá una razón de ser.

Dejo que se vaya y yo también sigo mi camino. No sé quién es él y no necesito saberlo, es sólo uno más, otro ser humano que ha perdido algo que ama y que al igual que yo, espera que el consuelo escueto de hablar en un cementerio llene su soledad de fe y resignación. Su figura desaparece en la distancia completamente y yo me oigo suspirar otra vez. No puedo evitar pensar que en realidad era un hombre hermoso, el tipo de hombre que nunca en mi vida dejaría ir sin intentar seducir. Sonrío un poco ante ese pensamiento, y luego imagino la cara que Sebastian pondrá cuando le cuente de este encuentro. O quizá no deba contarle a nadie, es decir, no tiene sentido. Hay tanta gente en este mundo a la que no he visto más de una vez, ¿por qué este encuentro tendría que ser importante entonces?

Moviendo la cabeza negativamente y sin borrar la tibia sonrisa de mi cara, me dirijo al auto pensando que es hora de dar la bienvenida que los nuevos alumnos se merecen en la Academia Anderson de Arte y Música de este año, y eso, evidentemente, no puede correr por cuenta de otro que no sea yo…

* * *

-Profesor Hummel- me dice la hermosa mujer ataviada en un precioso vestido oscuro de seda- por un momento pensé que no llegaría a presentarse.

-Señora Anderson- digo yo lo más amablemente que puedo- le ruego me disculpe, pero antes de venir aquí tuve que pasar por un sitio al que… tenía mucho tiempo sin visitar.

- Le pedí expresamente que estuviera aquí durante la ceremonia de bienvenida- dice ella reprimiendo un poco el enojo que en vano intenta arruinar sus hermosas facciones- no pude presentarlo ante la comunidad estudiantil, eso será un problema. Todo mundo aquí está preguntándose quién sustituirá al profesor Isherwood.

-Le ruego me perdone- contesto, sin poder evitar pensar que nadie en su sano juicio extrañaría al viejo Isherwood- dígame, ¿será posible dar mi primera lección el día de hoy?

-Evidentemente, para ello fue contratado- responde ella tratando de olvidar los inconvenientes de mi retraso- hoy tendrá clase con los muchachos de último año, y… profesor Hummel…

-Dígame, señora Anderson

-Danielle, por favor, llámeme Danielle- dice ella dejando en claro que me pide eso no como un favor sino más bien como una orden- verá, los muchachos de último año, bueno, son bastante complicados...

-¿Cómo?- digo yo, tratando de averiguar por qué Danielle Anderson luce tan preocupada de repente.- Estoy acostumbrado a todo tipo de estudiantes.

-No conoce aún a mi hijo, profesor- dice ella, con una mueca de evidente disgusto- ni a sus amigos. Blaine puede llegar a ser un reto de verdad, para cualquiera.

-¿Su hijo está estudiando aquí?- digo yo sin poder evitar la sorpresa- pensé que el hijo de Richard Anderson estaría estudiando en el extranjero porque…

-Mi hijo está estudiando en la mejor escuela de Arte del país- dice ella con orgullo- su padre creó esta universidad ¿cree que hay alguna opción mejor en el extranjero?

-No, claro que no Danielle, debe disculpar mi torpeza…

-Por eso, le ruego sea firme con él- dice ella, evidentemente molesta por mi comentario- el chico es inteligente y hábil, últimamente se da aires de rebeldía pero confío en que usted podrá manejarlo.

-Cuente con ello, Danielle.

-Claro que lo hago, profesor- dice ella mirándome fijamente- es el último año de Blaine aquí, antes del próximo verano tendrá que atender el concurso de composición, ya sabe, el concurso nacional. Mi hijo debe estar lo mejor preparado que pueda, confío en su experiencia, sé que usted ha estado rodeado de buenos compositores en toda su carrera, así que haga que Blaine se acerque de nuevo al sendero del bien. El muchacho ha estado un poco distinto desde que Cooper dejó la casa y… bueno, eso no importa. Cumpla con su trabajo de la mejor forma posible, profesor.

-Entiendo perfectamente, Danielle, ahora, si me disculpa…

- Profesor Hummel…- dice ella con voz firme- hablo en serio cuando digo que Blaine no es un chico sencillo ¿entiende? Quiero que le quede muy claro porque debe saber que no admitiré ningún tipo de conducta inapropiada dentro de mi colegio, no sé si entienda muy bien a lo que me refiero…

-Entiendo, entiendo…- le digo, sin creer que de verdad me esté haciendo esa advertencia- haré mi trabajo de la forma profesional en la que usted espera que sea hecho.

-Perfecto entonces- dice ella y en sus labios se dibuja una mueca de alivio.- bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar ¿Ya sabe dónde es su habitación dentro del colegio?

-Aimeé Wallace me acompañará…

-Ah, la profesora Wallace… bien, muy bien. Tenga un excelente día profesor y… espero que Blaine pueda comportarse, por su bien y por el mío.

Salgo de la oficina de la directora sintiendo que he sobrevivido a un interrogatorio de la Gestapo. Desde un principio, Adam me había dicho que la señora directora de la Academia Anderson era un hueso duro de roer. Ahora lo creo, ahora de verdad me doy cuenta de ello.

Evité por muchos años regresar a la que fue también mi escuela hace ya más de nueve años. Ahora que vuelvo a caminar por los suntuosos pasillos, por los jardines que siguen intactos me doy cuenta que dentro de mí supe siempre que regresaría, a qué, eso es lo que tengo que descubrir ahora.

Camino lentamente hacia la fuente del patio principal donde he de reunirme con Aimé. De verdad había esperado dormir fuera del colegio durante mi estancia en él, de hecho, junto con Adam, había planeado quedarme en un pequeño apartamento cercano a la escuela, pero la señora Anderson se negó rotundamente. Parece que adora tener a sus empleados cerca, es eso, o que simplemente mi idea de llegar cada mañana en bicicleta al colegio le causó un poco más de horror que la idea de enviar a su hijo menor a estudiar en el extranjero.

Llego a la fuente sin poder distinguir a Aimé en la distancia y decido sentarme a esperarla en una de las banquitas de madera aledañas a aquella escultura que preside la fuente. Ahí, en medio del patio, rodeado por chorros danzarines de agua se erige la figura del fundador de esta escuela, del esposo de Danielle Anderson. Me quedo un momento contemplando esa figura. Sin duda alguna Richard Anderson es de sobra famoso y reconocido en este país. Todos los que estamos ligados a la música, a la composición, todos nosotros sabemos su nombre, su historia, nos sentimos convocados por lo que él hizo a nuestro favor.

Cuando miro atrás, cuando me remonto al día en el que le dije a mi padre que quería estudiar música en vez de hacerme cargo del taller como él quería, aún puedo ver la agonía de sus ojos al decirme "lo siento Kurt, pero no puedo pagar una universidad como la que tú necesitas". Ese día, recuerdo haberme sentido perdido, realmente mal, sentí que alguien cortaba mis alas, que alguien me decía que no podía volar cuando yo ya había visto mi trayectoria por el cielo.

Pero luego, William Schuester, mi viejo profesor del club Glee en la secundaria, me habló de la Academia Anderson de Arte y Música. Me dijo que podía presentarme ahí, que a pesar de lo modestas que eran las colegiaturas, se trataba de una verdaderamente buena escuela a nivel nacional y que el director, Richard Anderson, a pesar de haber muerto dos años atrás, había dejado a cargo a su esposa y que ella seguía llevando a cabo el deseo de su marido al recibir a jóvenes de todas las clases sociales en su colegio.

Y así fue como llegué aquí con 18 años y miles de sueños por delante. Así fue como gasté cuatro años de mi vida estudiando en estas paredes. Y han sido una serie de eventos los que me traen de nuevo a este sitio, 13 años después de todo aquello. Ya no soy más un adolescente lleno de inquietud, soy un hombre que ha vivido lo que ha querido vivir. He visto Broadway, he compuesto canciones que se seguirán cantando aún cuando yo no esté más en el mundo. Y ahora, quizá sea hora de dar otro paso, de enseñarle un poco de lo que sé a todos estos jóvenes. Sé que no es una tarea fácil, eso de sobra lo sé.

Y mientras miro la cara de Richard Anderson, sonriéndole con confianza al futuro con sus labios de granito, me digo que después de todo uno siempre está en el lugar donde debe estar y éste, la Academia Anderson, es mi sitio ahora. Adam dice que Westerville es un buen lugar para formar una familia, para establecernos. Llevamos apenas un año saliendo, pero el estar junto a él se ha vuelto una placentera costumbre. A veces no sé si estoy enamorado de él, entró a mi vida de forma pacífica, sin grandes aspavientos. La amistad de tantos años que compartimos trabajando en Broadway poco a poco fue transformándose en otra cosa ¿Amor? No lo sé… por algún extraño motivo a veces pienso que esta paz que Adam significa para mí, no puede llevar ese nombre.

Sólo sé que él me hace feliz, que hace lo que esté en sus manos por animarme, por fortalecerme, de hecho fue él quien me consiguió la entrevista con Danielle Anderson. Sé que los dos somos perfectos él uno para el otro, él me sostiene, me alienta y aguanta valientemente mis estallidos de mal humor que han estado a la orden en los últimos días. Que si lo quiero, claro que lo hago y en realidad no me molesta mucho la perspectiva de despertar al lado suyo los siguientes veinte o treinta años de mi vida.

Él me conoce mejor que nadie. Él también cambió su vida por mí cuando yo supe que no había más nada para mí en los escenarios de Nueva York. Y ahora comienzo a caminar por un nuevo mundo, como le conté a la tumba de mi madre en la mañana en aquel viejo cementerio. Todo es nuevo no porque sea la primera vez que me encuentre aquí, sino porque no vuelvo como la persona que fue antes. Alguien me dijo una vez que lo que importa no es conocer un lugar sino volver a él. Y heme aquí, preparado para enfrentar el espeluznante reto de ser profesor del hijo de Richard Anderson y me pregunto seriamente por qué Danielle estará tan asustada, y luego me encuentro pensando en él, en el joven Blaine.

Supongo que la vida del muchacho no ha sido nada sencilla. Crecer rodeado de tanta atencióny una fama nacida de su apellido, pero sobre todo, de tanta gente que estaría siempre recordándole la causa de la muerte de su padre, tuvieron por fuerza que cambiar la forma en la que él enfrentó al mundo. Para ser sincero, no recuerdo muy bien al heredero de esta escuela, vaya, las únicas veces en las que pude verlo cuando él no era más que un chico de diez años y yo un estudiante, él caminaba de forma triste al lado de su madre o tocaba el piano con maestría en el salón de música…

_Blaine Anderson_, le pregunto al cielo, ¿por qué tu madre teme tanto por ti? ¿Por qué yo tendría que tenerte miedo?

-¡Kurt, perdóname!- dice una alegre mujer de largo y rizado cabello oscuro escondido debajo de una boina color guinda.- perdona, los chicos de primer grado me entretuvieron de más.

-Hola Aimé- le digo yo, levantándome de la banca y atrapándola en un abrazo- ¿cómo está profesora Wallace?

-Me gustaría decirte que de maravilla, pero ya debes saber que no- dice ella con un resoplido- esos chicos roban toda mi energía ¿sabes? Pero a final de cuentas lo disfruto, ¿qué tal la bienvenida de Danny, eh?

-¿Danny?- le pregunto y noto como sus mejillas se colorean de repente- con que, estás en buenos términos con la señora directora ¿no?

-¡Kurt!, claro que no…- dice ella visiblemente nerviosa- es sólo que… ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, vaya, creo que le tengo algo de aprecio y… ¡Deja de mirarme así, no estoy enamorada de la directora Anderson!

-No claro que no…- digo yo riendo- nadie ha dicho eso ¿verdad?

-Kurt Hummel…- dice ella con los ojos entrecerrados- iba a decir que te había extrañado, pero me lo he pensado mejor.

-Aimé, no intentes enojarte conmigo por una tontería- le digo, volviendo a abrazarla- si quieres saber cómo me fue con _Danny, _ la respuesta es: ¿no ves que sigo vivo? Pensé que nuestra cálida directora había cambiado un poco durante los años que no tuve el placer de verla y pensé que…

La cara de Aimé se pone seria de pronto, me mira sin expresión. Es evidente que todo lo que dije era una broma pero me parece que ella no lo ha tomado de esa forma. Ella me mira como si estuviera burlándome despiadadamente del mejor ser humano del universo y me doy cuenta de que tal vez es así porque para Aimé, Danielle Anderson es eso exactamente.

-No la entiendes…- dice ella, con la mirada en el suelo- no es nada fácil para ella ¿sabes? Su hijo mayor la abandonó hace dos años y Blaine le ha dado problemas desde entonces.

-¿Es cierto entonces que todos le temen a Blaine Anderson?- le pregunto yo con verdadero interés.

-El chico es un imbécil- dice ella y aunque sonríe, me doy cuenta de que es cierto que el joven Anderson tiene un negro historial conocido de sobra por todos- aunque claro, es encantador y seductor cuando se lo propone. A mí no me ha dado tantos problemas como a otros profesores, pero sus cualidades como compositor dejan mucho que desear… creo que ahora mismo su principal interés es romper el record de hombres con los que se ha acostado en el último año, o algo así…

-¿El hijo de Richard Anderson es un… chico así?- pregunto yo un tanto alarmado- ¿es en serio?

-Sí, así que ten cuidado- dice ella en una advertencia que sigue repitiéndose como si en serio tuviera que hacerle caso- no dudo que Blaine tratará de… obtener lecciones privadas contigo, ¿has notado lo guapo que te has puesto? Pero claro, el amor siempre ayuda ¿cierto? ¿Cómo está Adam?

-No seas tan dura con el chico- le digo yo un poco pensativo.- para él también debe ser difícil.

-Estoy segura de que no dirás lo mismo cuando lo conozcas- dice ella- pero bueno, ya basta de ese tema ¡Dime todo acerca de Adam Crawford!

- Él está terminando de empacar en Nueva York- le digo yo, notando como la sonrisa cálida de siempre se extiende por mis labios- vendrá a vivir conmigo.

-¡KURT!- grita Aimé extasiada de verdad- ¿en serio? ¡Ya te decía yo! Él es el indicado Kurt, el definitivo…

Y mientras ella sigue alabando las virtudes de Adam que yo de sobra conozco, noto como la gente se reúne a la entrada de la Academia. Montones de muchachos usando coloridas prendas de verano corren en estampida hacia la puerta principal del lugar. Yo no sé lo que pasa, pero puedo sentir que una emoción burbujeante llena el ambiente de pronto, la emoción de la juventud sin duda alguna.

-Debe ser la presentación de bienvenida de los fabulosos cuatro- dice Aimé, con una sonrisa que delata que a pesar de todo, ella también está emocionada.

-¿Los fabulosos cuatro?- le digo, al tiempo que ella me toma del brazo y me arrastra al lugar donde los chicos se han reunido.

-Tus alumnos de último grado- dice ella- debo decir que personalmente sólo extrañaré a Dorian Leigh pero… ven Kurt, esto es algo que nadie de esta escuela puede perderse.

El sonido de la música invade de pronto el lugar. Chicos con tambores, trompetas y guitarras se congregan alrededor de tres jóvenes que destacan por fuerza de entre los demás. Yo distingo a un rubio, a un pelirrojo y a un chico de anteojos y cabello oscuro que no por eso deja de ser menos atractivo que sus compañeros. Los tres se mueven sin pena alguna al ritmo de la música y me pregunto si alguno de ellos será Blaine Anderson. Aimé parece leer la pregunta en mis ojos y mueve la cabeza negativamente. Yo sigo mirando a los chicos y de pronto, el rubio se para delante de los demás y con una voz que parece salida de un sueño empieza a cantar con alegría:

_Boy step a little closer _

_´cause I don't think you've heard these words before.  
Lay me left and rock me right, baby lift me up so high, _

_take me to another world. Cause no one else will do. _

_Don't wanna be by myself, I wanna be dancing with you._

Los gritos de las chicas y las miradas de admiración con la que esos jóvenes son observados, me dan la idea de que estoy en frente de esos a los que Aimeé llama "los fabuloso cuatro". Y claro que son fabulosos, claro, a esa edad yo no recuerdo haber tenido tanta presencia, tanta seguridad y mucho menos, la desfachatez para presentarme a cantar y bailar de ese modo delante de tanta gente. Estos chicos parecen estar acostumbrados a la atención, es más, parecen disfrutarla. Los tres siguen haciendo un espectáculo con su talento y yo sigo preguntándome ¿dónde está el otro? Es más que evidente que el líder de ese grupo tiene que ser Blaine Anderson. Pero la canción sigue y mientras sus compañeros unen sus voces haciendo que la energía de la canción suba, el dueño del nombre que he escuchado tanto en las últimas horas sigue sin aparecer…

_´Cause you're my stereo, stereo, stereo soldier  
Oh oh, oh oh.  
__My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier  
Oh oh, oh oh.  
__All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control  
Oh oh, oh oh.  
Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul  
Left, right, left, right._

Para este momento todos a mí alrededor están bailando, incluso yo me encuentro moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo de aquella música. Los alumnos más pequeños incluso se notan menos nerviosos. Me imagino que el frio discurso de Danielle Anderson que escucharon más temprano en la mañana terminó por asustarlos. Pero ahora parecen ser parte de esto, parece que después de todo, están también en el lugar al que pertenecen. Y es ahora el chico pelirrojo quien se encarga de cantar junto al chico de los anteojos.

-Dorian también sabe cantar- dice Aimé al moviéndose tambien al ritmo de la música y señalándome al chico de los anteojos- Sebastian (sí, el rubio que empezó cantando) siempre se burla de él en clase, igual que Andy, pero escúchalo bien Kurt, él es el único de los cuatro que jamás te dará problemas.

Río un poco de la imparcialidad de Aimé pero me doy cuenta de que tiene razón en otra cosa: esos dos chicos también tienen mucho talento, y eso lo noto desde la primera nota que hacen brotar de su voz:

_Run the beat and blow my speakers  
and make me feel like I'm the only boy.  
The way we move is so in time,  
I'm the rare, got the skills to blow my mind,  
they don't make 'em like you no more._

I'm in heaven now, so in love.  
Lay your weapons down, and turn it up, up, up, up, up.

_And be my stereo, stereo, stereo soldier  
Oh oh, oh oh  
My stereo, stereo, stereo soldier  
Oh oh, oh oh  
All I need is the beat in my feet, let me lose control  
Get me loud, get me now, take my heart, baby take my soul _

_Left, right, left, right…_

Después de eso, noto como el ambiente parece electrificarse. Los tres jóvenes que antes cantaban unidos, de pronto se quedan de pie, a la espera de algo. Los murmullos llenan por un momento el lugar antes de perderse en el silencio. Sé que algo está pasando, pero no estoy muy seguro de qué es, hasta que de pronto, escucho una voz que me causa escalofríos sin razón aparente.

Es como si escuchara por primera vez una voz que antes ya había escuchado en sueños y que ahora se materializa frente a mis ojos e invade mis oídos. Oigo esa voz de terciopelo y me cuesta creer que es real. Los chicos a mí alrededor se empujan los unos a los otros al darse cuenta del origen de aquella voz de fantasía. Y me doy cuenta de que yo también quiero verlo. Me descubro queriendo saber cómo es el dueño de ese embrujo, porque eso parece ser: todos parecemos estar inquietos al escucharlo cantar a él, a Blaine Anderson, no puede tratarse de alguien más… y me encuentro empujando a la multitud, quiero llegar al frente, en este momento no estoy pensando de verdad, sólo sigo su llamado, sólo sigo el camino que él marca sin pararme a cuestionarlo o a cuestionarme.

Sólo me dejo guiar por esas notas que parecen alargarse en el tiempo, simplemente dejo que mi cuerpo vaya al sitio donde quiere estar. En los últimos diez años he estado rodeado de voces hermosas, pero ninguna podría siquiera imitar esta que ahora escucho. Y cuando menos lo espero me encuentro en frente de todos los demás, mirándolo a él, al chico que por sí solo puede crear tanta magia, al joven del que todos me han advertido, al muchacho que me mira directamente con esos ojos color avellana, esos ojos que me habían mirado también en la mañana…

_Can you save me?  
Can you set me free?  
´Cause I need to feel alive  
Oh we have to survive…_

_´Cause you changed me  
Now I believe  
And I need to feel alive  
Oh we have to survive…_

La voz de Blaine se une después a la de sus compañeros que cantan por última vez el coro de la canción y yo me quedo ahí de pie, pensando que el hijo de Richard Anderson es maravilloso como todos me decían que era, que su voz está más allá de toda descripción posible y me cuesta admitir que haya algo malo en él. Sí, claro, le gusta ser el centro de atención, le gusta ser admirado de ese modo. Sí, no dudo que sea un completo imbécil por el modo en el que le coquetea a los chicos que ingenuamente creen poder obtener algo de él… pero, el joven que conocí sin saberlo en el cementerio, la mirada rota de esos ojos color avellana… ¿es el mismo?

No me doy cuenta de que Blaine Anderson está en frente de mí hasta que noto el silencio que de pronto se ha hecho alrededor nuestro. Él no parece recordar nuestro encuentro de la mañana y yo me pregunto por qué le doy tanta importancia a eso. El chico me mira con sus pupilas color avellana llenas de un sentimiento difícil de descifrar: burla, diversión, deseo… todo se mezcla en esos ojos que de pronto me dejan sin aire, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Blaine me mira recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, esa mirada debería incomodarme y sin embargo… yo también me encuentro mirándolo, perdido en esos ojos, atrapado aún por el embrujo de su ser.

-Bienvenido, profesor…- dice él guiñándome un ojo.

Y sin decir más, sin acercarse más como pensé que lo haría (¿o estaba esperándolo?), él se aleja con sus amigos que estallan en sonoras carcajadas, me dirigen una última mirada y se alejan alabando al joven de los rizos oscuros que parece estar acostumbrado a causar una revolución a dónde quiera que vaya.

Yo lo miro alejarse, siento que Aimé me mira de forma extraña y veo cómo la gente a mi alrededor también se dispersa comentando la pieza musical que acabamos de presenciar, y de algún modo que no admite duda, algo dentro de mí me dice que acabo de conocer la razón por la que Blaine Anderson podría encarnar al peligro en persona en mi vida…

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Stereo soldier- Little Mix**

**DdA: fdashfdsfdhsfdsha¡ Ok, ok... bien, pues aquí empieza a escribirse una nueva historia, espero que poco a poco les vaya agradando el argumento, estará llena de emociones , lo prometo y gdksjagdjkasgdjs¡ Ojalá les guste :3 Por cierto ¿les gustan las adaptaciones? Es que estoy pensando en hacer una, pero en fin, ya me dirán que les va pareciendo y gdsjkagdjkasgds¡ jajaja... estoy emocionada, ustedes disculpen :)**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO, ESPERO :3**


	2. All fall down

**Blaine, Kurt y otros personajes, nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. All fall down.**

Me encuentro sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Él está aquí. De verdad no sé por qué me siento tan emocionado, pero sé que es él y será tan divertido tenerlo cerca de mí, puedo sentirlo. Los muchachos siguen riendo a mi lado, alabando sinceramente la buena elección que mi madre ha hecho. Sé que él es el profesor que sustituirá a Isherwood porque nunca lo había visto por aquí y porque al llamarlo con el apelativo con el que lo he de llamar al menos las primeras semanas de clase, no se mostró sorprendido.

Noté como me miraba, el hombre no podía despegar los ojos de mí. Quizá esto será más fácil de lo que he imaginado, quizá, tal vez, incluso pueda convencerlo de algo esta noche. Si mis ojos no me engañaron, sé que él no se perdió ni uno sólo de los movimientos de mi cuerpo, sé que me encontró atractivo, vamos, no podía apartar el azul de sus pupilas de mí.

Sí, sé que sueno como una quinceañera que ha tenido un enamoramiento a primera vista pero ver a ese hombre aquí, al dueño de esos ojos frente a mí, hace que de pronto la perspectiva de este año cambie de forma maravillosa. Tengo una nueva presa, él, sea quien sea, será para mí.

-Blaine…- dice Sebastian mirándome fijamente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa- he de inferir por esa sonrisa en tus labios, que nuestro nuevo profesor es completamente asunto tuyo a partir de ahora, ¿cierto?

-Supones bien, Seb- digo yo y no puedo evitar reír abiertamente- dios, chicos ¡Tengo ganas de ir a abrazar a mi madre!

Los tres estallan en nuevas risas otra vez. Sin duda alguna el mal humor de la mañana se ha esfumado con la constancia de que una nueva aventura me espera y mientras Andrew y Dorian discuten acerca de cuántos días me llevará poder lograr que el nuevo profesor caiga rendido en mis brazos, yo estoy convencido de que por la mirada de sus ojos, no será mucho tiempo.

Vuelvo a reír, parece que de pronto el mundo ha tomado sentido. Me imagino que el nuevo profesor no tiene idea de lo que le espera, supongo incluso que está deseando que me acerque a él de una vez. En este segundo, me encuentro ideando un montón de planes para pasar tiempo a su lado: dudas inocentes al final de clase, insinuaciones más agresivas hasta que empiece a confiar en mí y pueda lanzarme de lleno a lo que quiero, que es lo que sin duda él también quiere, vaya ¿sólo yo me die cuenta de la forma en la que me miraba?

-Blaine…- dice Andrew con voz juguetona- deja de imaginar cómo te divertirás con el nuevo profesor ¿quieres? Casi puedo ver tus negros pensamientos y aunque admiro tu creatividad, en realidad no me agrada mucho la idea de pensar en esas cosas en horario de clases.

-Pues entonces no las pienses- le digo yo ocasionando la risa de todos los demás- chicos, esto le añadirá grandes horas de felicidad a nuestras vidas ¿se dan cuenta?

-Pensé que el obtener felicidad del profesor era cosa tuya- dice Dorian poniéndose serio de pronto- ¿o es que tu perversión ha alcanzado otro nivel y ahora organizarás orgias con tus abnegados y fieles amigos como participantes?

-No es mala idea- dice Sebastian y me río al ver como su lengua humedece sus labios en un gesto francamente infantil que pretende pasar por sensual- no me molestaría para nada poner mis manos sobre ese hombre ¿lo vieron bien? Blaine, tenemos que comprarle un ramo de flores a Danny, ha hecho que mi último año en la escuela valga la pena absolutamente.

Río, pero en realidad no me apetece la idea de compartir al hombre aquel con mis amigos, claro, en otras ocasiones no he tenido problemas con ello pero ahora parece tan necesario que tome esta oportunidad en solitario…

-Nadie se acercará a él- digo con voz autoritaria- nadie intentará algo con él, ¿entendido? Este juego es mío, hablo en serio.

-Sí, amo Blaine- ríe Andrew- acepto que el hombre es guapo, pero no es mi tipo…

-¿Quién si es tu tipo?- pregunta Dorian con sincero interés.

-Cualquiera que Blaine no haya mirado primero- dice Andy fingiendo miedo- ¿no te das cuenta de que el lobo ha marcado a su nueva presa? Es aterrador cuando te pones en medio de sus conquistas…

-Por esta vez me conformaré con verte en acción, amigo- dice Sebastian poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi hombro- de verdad será genial, es emocionante, vas a contárnoslo todo ¿no?

-Cada detalle…- digo yo, poniendo en automático la sonrisa más determinada en mis labios- ¿qué opinan de aplicar el primer ataque hoy al finalizar la primera clase?

-Deberías grabarlo- dice Dorian distraídamente.- supongo que pasará algo interesante esta noche ¿vieron todos como el profesor miraba a Blaine?

Así que no sólo fui yo. Entre la discusión por determinar la naturaleza de la mirada del profesor- naturaleza, que yo no espero que sea otra más que la del deseo mutuo- y las risas de los chicos me siento confiado, incluso más seguro de mi mismo que de costumbre. Sé que siempre me pone feliz el hecho de cantar frente a un público más o menos grande, pero sé que esta emoción burbujeante en mi pecho no tiene nada que ver con la presentación de los fabulosos cuatro. No.

Es que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía la perspectiva de una historia como esta. Claro, no es el primer profesor que llama mi atención en más de un sentido y estoy seguro de que no será el último, pero este hombre tiene algo distinto. No es tan joven como los demás que han llegado, sé que entonces no será nada ingenuo. Pero sus ojos, que está de más decir, son los más hermosos de cuantos he visto en mi vida, gritaban en silencio que habían estado esperándome, que deseaban mirarme de la manera en la que lo hicieron.

Y es que esa mirada era como fuego. En serio tuve que hacer un esfuerzo denodado porque la excitación del momento no se notara en mi entrepierna. Si ese hombre es capaz de encenderme de este modo con una sola mirada, ardo en deseos de averiguar cómo será tocar su piel, sentir sus labios por todo mi cuerpo, pasar mis manos con calma por la suavidad del suyo…

-Blaine…

La voz de mi madre me saca de mis alegres cavilaciones. Danielle espera al fondo del pasillo. Me mira fijamente, con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios. Pero conozco muy bien esa sonrisa como para no inferir que mi madre quiere tener una charla antes de que las clases inicien. Mis amigos detienen las risas en seco. Se acercan a saludar a mi madre con un respetuoso beso en la mejilla que ella responde con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Danielle siempre está quejándose de que los fabulosos cuatro nos negamos a madurar, pero no puede ocultar que a pesar de todo, también los quiere por estar conmigo.

-Te esperamos en clase, Blaine- dice Sebastian- no lo distraigas mucho Danny, estoy seguro de que al nuevo profesor no le gusta la impuntualidad y me temo que Blaine quiere causar buena impresión desde el primer momento.

-El profesor Hummel ya sabe que Blaine tardará en llegar un momento- dice mi madre sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y al parecer, sin notar la insinuación de mi amigo - de hecho Sebastian, dile de mi parte que no olvide lo que conversé con él esta mañana ¿quieres?

Sebastian asiente con una condescendencia que lo hace lucir un poco ridículo. Andy y Dorian, notan también su pose de muchacho bien educado y miro como intercambian una mirada de complicidad tratando de contener la risa que sube ya por sus gargantas. Sin decir más, mis amigos se alejan rumbo al salón de composición y yo me quedo en frente de ella, de mi madre. De la mujer que puede inspirarme en un solo momento el odio más profundo, la culpa más grande y también un amor que va más allá de todo y al que no le importa casi nada.

-Mamá…- le digo, parándome en frente de ella sin mirarla. Desde hace años, no me siento capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Es el inicio del fin, Blaine…- dice ella, tomando mi mano en la suya y obligándome a levantar la vista del suelo- tu papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti, lo digo en serio.

-¿Estás segura?- le digo yo sin poder evitarlo- últimamente siento que no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea avergonzarte.

-No siempre lo logras- dice ella y me dedica una de sus miradas más dulces- sé que soy muy dura contigo, pero sabes por qué lo hago. Tú papá…

-Él ya no está- le digo. Y mi voz suena aún más dura de lo que yo creía.

-Y no tengo que recordarte por qué es así ¿verdad?- dice ella volviendo a endurecerse.

-No- le digo y noto como de pronto he vuelto al mal humor de la mañana- has hecho un buen trabajo durante quince años, gracias.

La mirada de mi madre se queda clavada en mis ojos, me hipnotiza. Siento en ella rabia y dolor a partes iguales, es obvio que ella no esperaba que todo tomara este rumbo. Pero es que ya no puedo soportarlo, ya no es tan fácil contenerme. Dorian dice una y otra vez que debería por mí bien y por el bien de mi madre, aprender a callarme la boca. Pero no puedo. Danielle no puede seguir hablando de mi padre y de mí como si fuéramos la misma persona.

-Si ya no tienes nada que decir- le digo, sin dejar de mirarla ahora que lo he logrado- es mejor que me vaya, ese nuevo profesor que contrataste debe de ser un maniaco del tiempo si logró convencerte de que podía ser un buen sustituto de Isherwood.

-Tengo mucho que decirte- responde ella, pero noto que ha podido controlar sus emociones como siempre hace- pero no te lo diré ahora. Con respecto al profesor Hummel, ten cuidado Blaine, no permitiré que hagas con él lo que sé que has hecho con todos. Antes lo permití porque me daba igual, pero, tu vida cambiará el año que viene y necesito que no haya escándalos de ningún tipo en tu historial. Además, el profesor Hummel, según entiendo, tiene una relación estable en este momento y me parece un hombre más sensato que todos los niños imbéciles que he tenido que contratar por culpa de ese estúpido acuerdo internacional que establece el consejo de educación… así, que si yo fuera tú, usaría este año para poder volver a componer algo medianamente bueno ¿entiendes?

-Eso es todo lo que te importa, ¿verdad?- le digo yo, y no puedo evitar gritar.

Pero su calma me desconcierta, es esa sangre fría que usa para hablar de mi vida como si fuera ella la dueña y señora de cada uno de mis pasos, como si fuera cierto que soy su títere la que me hace rabiar. Para ella soy sólo eso: un ser sin voluntad propia que se mueve sólo al compás de los designios de su madre.

-Sí...- dice ella sin levantar la voz ni una sola nota- es lo único que me importa, si tú no tienes la visión y la ambición suficientes para hacerlo, tengo que ser yo la que se preocupe por tu futuro. Bueno, hijo, hemos hablado lo suficiente. Ve a clases, y por primera vez en tu vida, sé más inteligente ¿quieres? Piensa de una vez con la cabeza que cargas sobre tus hombros, no con la que usualmente lo haces… Nos vemos en la cena de esta noche.

Danielle se da la media vuelta y no sé da cuenta de que sus palabras ameritarían que me eche en el suelo y no me levante de ahí nunca jamás. Ahora siento que la he subestimado, en todo caso, siento que ya no la conozco. Sé, siempre lo he sabido, que el día del accidente de Richard no sólo perdí a mi padre, mi madre también se fue con él.

Me quedo un rato mirando fijamente el pasillo por el que ha desaparecido. Así que ella lo sabe, ella sabe todo acerca de mí. Fue ingenuo de mi parte pensar que vivía engañada en su mentira, no es que sea eso. Es sólo que algo no le preocupa de verdad hasta que ese algo se acerca peligrosamente a destruir su perfecto esquema.

Empiezo a caminar sin ser apenas consciente de mis pasos, camino directamente hacia el salón de composición moderna, sin tanta emoción como antes, debo admitir. Esa ha sido una exhibición maravillosa de mi madre haciendo eso que mejor sabe hacer: volver mi vida un infierno. Pero vamos, quizá antes quería quedarme en el suelo para toda la vida, ahora, en cambio, tengo ganas de mostrarle a mi madre que si de una exhibición de talento se trata yo también haré lo que mejor sé hacer: sacarla de quicio…

Sin esperarlo, me encuentro frente al aula y tomo el picaporte de la puerta con firmeza. Por lo que me dijo mi madre, el profesor Hummel (y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que al menos ya sé cómo llamarlo) estaba enterado de que llegaría tarde. Pues bueno, lo que ha de ser será, profesor Hummel, estoy preparado para todo.

O al menos eso creí. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro contemplando un espectáculo que en tres años de clase en esa misma aula no había contemplado jamás: todos los alumnos reunidos en aquel lugar, chicas y chicos, todos ellos contemplan en silencio a la figura del hombre que se dirige hacia ellos con una cálida sonrisa.

El profesor Hummel camina de un lado al otro con calma, deteniéndose a mirarlos a todos de vez en cuando. Su sonrisa parece tan honesta y segura que incluso a mi me dan ganas de sonreír. Parece que de verdad está disfrutando hablar para su auditorio y estos a su vez, están encantados de escucharlo. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo al ver que incluso Andy ha abandonado la costumbre de dibujar en clase y asiente fervientemente al discurso de nuestro profesor.

Y yo lo miro, sigo mirándolo porque al parecer esa sonrisa, la misma que vi por primera vez esta mañana sin imaginar siquiera que volvería a verla, me calma en un instante. No sé por qué es y en realidad no me importa mucho, pero ¿qué más da? Es increíble como en un segundo esa sonrisa alivia el dolor que las palabras de mi madre causaron- porque eso fue lo que hicieron, aún si yo me esfuerzo en no admitirlo- y ahora, me siento casi en paz, me siento yo de nuevo.

-Señor Anderson- oigo que él me llama. Y su voz fina, cristalina termina por hacerme olvidar del todo las palabras de Danielle.

-Profesor…- digo yo sin miedo- mi madre dijo que usted sabía de…

-Sí, sí claro no se preocupe- dice él sin dejar de sonreír- por favor, tome asiento, bienvenido.

Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme. Pero algo ha cambiado en ellos. Noto ahora que su mirada aunque amable y cálida, no me dice lo mismo que la mirada de hace un rato y me pregunto cómo es eso posible. Llego a mi lugar, al final de la sala, al lado de Sebastian, Andy y Dorian que me reciben con una sonrisa que quiere decir "el hombre es magnífico en todo lo que hace". El profesor Hummel vuelve a sonreír cuando ve que me he sentado en mi sitio y con su imperturbable sonrisa en los labios, sigue con el discurso que mi llegada interrumpió.

-Componer… supongo que es el verbo que más han escuchado en los últimos años de su vida. Componer, ustedes han venido a este lugar para ser reconocidos compositores, si no mal recuerdo, la directora Anderson me dijo que en esta sala tendría a seis de los mejores estudiantes de la generación, los seis con posibilidades de atender el concurso nacional del año que viene…

-Aunque sólo Blaine tiene posibilidades verdaderas de llegar a las finales- dice Dorian en voz baja, y sin embargo, el profesor se da cuenta de ello.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?- dice el profesor con una sonrisa divertida.

-Dorian Leigh- dice mi amigo un poco asustado.

-Señor Leigh- dice el profesor- ¿por qué está usted tan seguro de ello? ¿Qué le hace pensar que no puede ser usted un contendiente de cuidado para el señor Anderson?

-Veamos- dice Andy antes de que Dorian pueda abrir la boca- en primer lugar, Blaine compone desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

-Y ha tenido más entrenamiento del que todos tendremos en mil vidas, creció componiendo al lado del mejor- agrega Sebastian con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Y es el heredero legítimo de la Academia- menciona una chica de la fila de enfrente.

-Y es endemoniadamente guapo.- agrega otra.

-Y es el hijo menor de Richard Anderson, claro- menciona Dorian

El profesor Hummel parece dividido entre las ganas de reír y el poner los ojos en blanco. Yo sonrío. Sé que todos los chicos sólo están bromeando. Es divertido notar como todos los motivos que mencionan, en sus labios no duelen.

-¿Algo que quiera decir en su defensa, señor Anderson?-dice el profesor.

-Me declaro culpable de ser perfecto- digo yo sonriendo desvergonzadamente- es algo de familia, profesor, sencillamente no puedo evitarlo.

Todos en el salón ríen, incluso el profesor Hummel. Luego, el hombre se queda quieto y camina hacia el ventanal cercano a su escritorio y sin voltear a nosotros comienza a hablar de nuevo:

-Perfección… no sé si eso exista, hace años creí que podía encontrarla pero luego… bueno, no lo sé.

Sus ojos vuelven a mirarnos a todos y noto que la clase cae de nuevo en el silencio hipnótico en el que estaban antes. Y no es que el profesor haga algo por mantener el silencio, no es que esté amenazándonos a todos con un castigo, no. Ahora entiendo que si estamos todos en silencio, es porque en verdad queremos oírlo…

-La principal característica de la composición moderna- sigue él con voz clara- es que no usamos las mismas reglas que en la composición clásica, no somos tan estrictos y metódicos. Si podemos decirlo en esta área somos libres. Pero eso no quiere decir que podamos hacer lo que nos dé la gana, también la libertad requiere disciplina, requiere talento y sabiduría para poder saber qué hacer con ella… digamos pues que acepto la perfección del señor Anderson, quizá si nos fijamos sólo en eso, él sin duda alguna sería el absoluto ganador, pero… la libertad no admite la idea de perfección y en este caso, señor Leigh, usted tiene ventaja sobre su compañero en el concurso: la composición se trata de ser libre, de dejar fluir no sólo la melodía sino el mismo espíritu del artista, así, que si podemos lograr que usted siga componiendo libremente, quizá el señor Anderson nos concederá, que hemos encontrado su punto débil…

Me quedo callado ante sus palabras. Él no lo sabe, no debe saberlo pero es verdad: ha encontrado mi punto débil. No soy libre, nunca voy a serlo. Aunque todos mis compañeros corresponden a la sonrisa del profesor, yo me quedo con la mirada perdida en el vacío, no soy capaz de corresponder a la mirada de esos ojos azules que ahora se notan preocupados. Sebastian incluso me da un codazo por debajo de la mesa y Dorian susurra un "no le hagas caso, él sólo trataba de hacerme sentir bien", pero todo es tan cierto, tan terriblemente cierto.

De pronto me siento enojado con Hummel, ¿quién es él? ¿Quién se cree él que es para hablar de ese modo? Mi madre no lo contrató para fortalecer la estima de nadie, le pagó para que siguiera los aburridos cánones que seguía Isherwood, no para hablar de libertad y expresión artística como un idealista soso y patético como lo son todos los idealistas de este mundo. La clase continua como al inicio, aviad de escuchar todo lo que ese hombre tenga que decir, ávida de creer que es cierto, que ellos, en su alarmante insignificancia, pueden vencer a alguien como yo.

Las dos horas de clase pasan más rápido de lo que todos recordamos. Al final de ella, encuentro comentarios entusiastas acerca de que sin duda alguna, composición moderna será la clase favorita de todo mundo en el año. Yo no sé qué pensar. Andy discute acaloradamente con Dorian acerca de la perfección de la primera lección del profesor Hummel, yo sigo sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿No me digas que las pamplinas de Hummel te hicieron enojar, amigo?- dice Sebastian recogiendo con calma las cosas de su escritorio.

-Sabes que no- le digo yo bostezando despreocupadamente- sólo pienso que alguien debería enseñarle a callarse sus ideales utópicos.

-Vamos Blaine- me dice Sebastian bajando el tono de voz al ver que el profesor se acerca a nosotros lentamente- quizá sea un buen momento para enseñarlo a callarse de otra forma, venga, ponte en acción tigre.

Sebastian se aleja hacia la salida y yo hago como que arreglo algo en la mochila. El profesor Hummel se queda a mi lado y sólo después de un rato, al ver que él no dice nada, levanto la vista del escritorio y ahí está él de nuevo, mirándome con el azul de sus pupilas fijamente. Está serio y mi mente no puede evitar pensar que es hermoso y mis manos darían lo que fuera por tocarlo lentamente…

-Señor Anderson- dice él de forma seria- si algo de lo que dije en clase le ha molestado, debe saber que no estaba tomando algo personal en contra suya, sólo trataba de alentar al joven Leigh.

-¿Y acostumbra a animar a sus estudiantes a costa de otros?-le digo yo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No- dice él seriamente- en ningún momento quise que fuera así. Esperaba que lo que dije también pudiera serle útil a usted.

-¿Útil?- le digo yo siguiendo con mi juego de alumno indignado- ¿Desde cuándo las burlas son útiles? ¿Se lo enseñaron a usted en alguna de las escuelas de bajo perfil en las que fue profesor antes?

-No- dice él sin molestarse ni un ápice- son sencillas cosas que uno aprende caminando por la vida.

-¡Qué poético, profesor!- le digo yo riendo abiertamente- aunque creo que los dos diferimos en nuestro concepto de utilidad.

Él me mira detenidamente. Sé que estoy comportándome como una diva enojada, pero no me importa. Ahora que vuelvo a sentirlo cerca, sus ojos evaluando cada gesto de mi cara, siento que vale la pena seguir con este juego. Sus ojos se quedan quietos sobre los míos, tratando de dilucidar si es cierto todo lo que estoy diciendo. Sé que él no sabe aún qué opinión tener de mí. Pero yo sí sé qué es lo que quiero de él y qué es lo que voy a obtener.

-Quiero ser claro, señor Anderson- dice él después de un rato- su madre me pidió que tuviera especial cuidado con usted este año y así lo haré. Creo que como muchos de sus compañeros dijeron, usted tiene más talento del que quiere demostrar y por eso, quiero pedirle que al menos en esta clase esté abierto a toda clase de posibilidades, incluso a la de dejar de ser perfecto por definición de todos…

-Posibilidades ¿eh? – digo yo acercándome a él, notando como el profesor comienza a caminar hasta quedar con la espalda en la pared a medida que yo me acerco- ¿a todo tipo de posibilidades, profesor?

Él no deja de mirarme fijamente, pongo mis brazos sobre la pared, a lado de sus caderas, aprisionándolo. Noto que él no me aleja y lo tomo como una invitación a seguir adelante. Él es más alto que yo, pero sus ojos siguen estando clavados en los míos. No hace ningún movimiento, noto que no está asustado, ni confundido y su respiración sigue siendo acompasada. Yo hubiera esperado sentir un torrente de excitación al sentirlo así de cerca, pero no pasa nada. Algo no va bien. En otras circunstancias, él al menos estaría forcejeando luchando por librarse de mi embate.

Pero después de un rato el sonríe y en un solo movimiento, toma mis brazos y es él ahora quien me arrincona en la pared. Sus ojos quedan tan cerca sobre mi rostro, que noto que en ellos hay destellos de un verde esmeralda. Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios él comienza a hablar sobre los míos, tan cerca, que bastaría sólo otro movimiento para poder besarlo. Pero no lo hago. Soy su prisionero ahora, he de admitir que el cazador se ha dejado atrapar esta vez…

-No creas que no sé lo que vas a intentar- me dice y siento el aire de sus palabras rosando mi piel- pasé diez años en Broadway y en ese tiempo, hombres más experimentados y menos engreídos que tú intentaron seducirme… estoy preparado para todo ¿sabes? Y lamento decepcionarte, pero no voy a jugar tu juego, debes buscarte otra presa, niño, Kurt Hummel es más que esto ¿sabes?

Él sonríe con determinación y me suelta sin decir una palabra más. Yo no sé cómo sentirme ante sus palabras ni ante el hecho de que de pronto me ha dejado en evidencia, algo que casi nunca sucede con alguien a decir verdad. Yo sonrió de la misma forma desafiante y arreglando las arrugas de mi saco negro, vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos y le digo:

-Eso dices ahora, Kurt, pero te recuerdo que tenemos todo un año para ponerte a prueba… y gracias por tus consejos, profesor, los guardaré en cierta parte de mi cuerpo en la que querrás estar muy pronto, lo prometo.

No dice nada. Simplemente me sonríe con disculpa, me mira con lástima y se aleja sin agregar otra palabra. Sé que he sido más que un idiota con mis últimas sabias palabras. Sé que su acercamiento hacia mí, que sus ganas de ayudar en el reencuentro con mi desaparecido talento era sincero pero… contrario a lo que él piensa, su tan elaborado discurso sólo ha aumentado mis ganas de continuar con esta empresa. Muy bien, Kurt Hummel, veremos al final de todo, quién de los dos se saldrá con la suya.

* * *

El aroma a salsa de tomate y ensalada fresca llena mi nariz desde el primer momento en el que abro la puerta. Esta es la última tarde que pasaré en casa antes de mudarme definitivamente a mis habitaciones de la Academia Anderson. La sonrisa alegre de Adam me recibe y yo me echo a reír sin poder evitarlo cuando lo miro ataviado con su mandil rosado, el que es oficialmente, el delantal más gay del universo y sus alrededores.

Lo miro caminar alegremente hacia el comedor del departamento donde coloca las bandejas llenas de comida y luego se acerca a mí. Hace unos segundos que yo me he dejado caer sobre el desvencijado sofá de la sala- el que debió llegar con él por la tarde desde Nueva York- y me pregunto cómo es que el señor Crawford ha podido si quiera pagar por que trajeran hasta acá esta destartalada reliquia que en vano intenta hacer pasar por una antigüedad.

Él me pide que le haga espacio y me muevo para dejar que se acueste al lado mío. Cuando sus brazos vuelven a arroparme de nuevo, siento que todo vuelve a estar en el sitio en el que debe. Y es que, debo admitirlo: no ha sido un día fácil, ha sido largo y lleno de emociones contradictorias con las que no quiero lidiar ahora. Sólo quiero seguir en sus brazos hasta que sea inevitable, esto es, hasta que tenga que levantarme otra vez para alistarme para la fiesta del joven Anderson a la que estamos invitados por la noche.

Si fuera por mí, me escondería en la casa hasta el año próximo, pero sé que la señora directora de la Academia no tolerará otro desacato de mi parte y francamente, basta con lidiar con uno sólo de los miembros del clan Anderson en todo el año. A Blaine es imposible evitarlo, pero si puedo hacerlo, reduciré mi contacto al mínimo con su madre.

Y es increíble que haya podido sobrevivir a mi primer día con el señor Blaine Anderson…

Y es que, en realidad no sé cómo tomarme todo lo sucedido. Al respecto de ese muchacho, he pasado de la lástima a la intriga, de la intriga al deslumbramiento, del deslumbramiento a la decepción, de la decepción al asco, del asco a la lástima y así, hasta el infinito. No sé si estoy enojado conmigo por haber esperado más de él de lo que todos decían que sería. No sé si estoy enojado por haber sido tan idiota como para acercarme a él a sabiendas de que no lo tomaría a bien y que detrás de sus actos habría segundas intenciones. Vaya, en realidad no sé si estoy molesto por ver cómo todo mundo tiene razón con respecto al joven Blaine, incluso en la parte de que buscaría algo conmigo más allá de las lecciones diarias que tendremos.

Las lecciones diarias… escondo mi rostro en el pecho de Adam quien ríe por lo bajo. Él sabe ya, sin que yo se lo haya dicho, que he tenido un día de sobra malo pero que no quiero hablar de ello hasta que resulte imprescindible o hasta que pueda hablarlo sin ponerme a gritar. Esa es una de las muchas ventajas de tener como compañero de vida a tu mejor amigo. Adam entiende mi silencio, Adam sabe.

Lo que no entiendo, es por qué sigo tomándome la molestia de preocuparme por el joven Anderson, es decir, por lo que me dejó ver de él a lo largo del día, no cabe duda de que es el imbécil más grande del universo, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, atrevido y algo estúpido pero no por eso menos peligroso. Peligro… claro, ahora entiendo la parte del peligro pero ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si no me he rendido hoy a sus pretensiones, dudo que pueda caer más adelante cuando cada nuevo día confirme que es un idiota consumado, un niño rico sin oficio ni beneficio, sólo un asqueroso niño caprichoso que ha tenido todo a la mano en la vida sin que nadie le haya negado nada. Pues bueno, si he de ser yo el primero que le diga no, no voy a rendirme.

-Dilo de una vez- dice Adam mientras acaricia mi cabello- ¿A quién quieres matar primero? ¿A mí por haberte sugerido la idea de trabajar en la Academia Anderson? ¿A Danielle por ser la misma intransigente mujer de siempre? ¿O a tus alumnos, por no respetar tu admirable talento como profesor?

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Creo que al primero que quiero matar es a mi mismo por la necia costumbre que tengo de esperar siempre cosas buenas de los demás, por dejarme llevar por esta vena altruista que me lleva a cometer actos imbéciles como querer acercarme a ayudar a alguien que está de sobra satisfecho de sí mismo.

-Quiero matar al hijo de Danielle Anderson- me escucho decir sin que las palabras hayan pedido permiso de salir de mi boca- es un estúpido, estoy seguro de que me odia, de que hará de mi vida un infierno. Quizá debí acostarme con él de una vez y para siempre ¿no crees? Quizá de ese modo me hubiera dejado en paz pero ahora le he dado motivos para seguir con su estúpida idea de tener algo conmigo y… ¡Maldita sea! Cuando su madre me dijo que me esperara algo así, no quise creerlo, Adam, no del hijo de Richard Anderson. Pero parece que eso es todo lo que le importa: sexo, sexo, sexo, y seguir siendo un idiota consumado que acabará contrayendo enfermedades mortales y caerá en el olvido o será recordado como el mediocre hijo de una estrella brillante de la composición, solo eso… y francamente me da lástima, porque el chico tiene talento ´¿sabes? Cuando lo escuché cantar creo que sentí que en él había algo más de lo que todos me habían dicho, su voz es mágica, es hermosa, cuando lo escuchas sientes que no importa nada más en el mundo que no sea seguir escuchándolo y de verdad creí que él sería distinto, lo esperé con todo el corazón y probablemente seguiría en el engaño si no hubiera sido porque mi bocota y yo teníamos que hacer acto de presencia…

-Espera, espera, espera…- dice Adam conteniendo apenas la risa- ¿el hijo de Danielle trató de violarte en la primera clase? Kurt, eso es todo un honor…

-No es gracioso, Adam- le digo yo resoplando de indignación- en realidad no estoy enojado ¿sabes? Es que… odio equivocarme así con la gente, odio…

-Estás triste porque por algún extraño motivo creíste que podías ayudar a la oveja descarriada de los Anderson ¿no es así?

-En voz alta suena más estúpido, pero… ¿cómo es posible que el hijo de Richard haya terminado convirtiéndose en alguien así?

-A mi no me sorprende tanto- dice Adam con voz calmada- su vida no debe haber sido nada sencilla.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le digo yo sin poder creer que él esté defendiendo al muchacho.

-A que si yo hubiera perdido a mi padre, a mi hermano y viviera bajo la constante vigilancia de mi madre, quien, por cierto, dirige mi vida cada segundo, estaría tan enojado como él y haría muchas más cosas idiotas, hablo en serio…

-Pero Blaine…

-Blaine está muy solo y muy triste- dice él- sé que te enojó lo que hizo, de hecho, me gustaría dejarle en claro que la única persona que tiene derecho a lecciones privadas contigo soy yo, pero… su vida es así, Kurt y tú y yo no podemos cambiarla. Creo que estás enojado por eso, no por lo que Blaine hizo, vaya, miles de chicos hicieron lo mismo cuando componías en Nueva York, no debe sorprenderte tanto. Sólo acepta que a él no podrás salvarlo.

Adam me mira fijamente y siento como todo el coraje que tenía dentro de mí se desinfla con la velocidad a la que lo hacen las burbujas de jabón. Él tiene razón. Yo mismo pensé en esas cosas toda la mañana. Blaine es solo un muchacho confundido, atrapado en sí mismo y en una historia que él no eligió vivir. Blaine no es libre, él no…

De pronto la vergüenza invade todo mi ser. Claro, fue eso. No podía dar un discurso acerca de la libertad sin herir un poco más al muchacho de los ojos color avellana. Lo lastimé. Y ser consciente de ello ahora me hace reflexionar los hechos que pasaron después: su disgusto ante mis disculpas, su torpe propuesta.

-Te odio Adam Crawford- le digo abrazándolo con más fuerza- ¿cómo logras entender todo tan bien sin dejarte llevar por todo lo demás?

-Necesitas años de práctica- dice él riendo con ganas.- ¿te sientes un poco más tranquilo?

-Me siento muy estúpido- le digo yo, levantándome del sillón- sabes cómo reacciono cuando las cosas no salen como quiero, siempre es lo mismo.

-Kurt, vamos- dice él levantándose también- sí, quizá no fue un buen inicio con el chico Anderson, pero no creo que pase de escenas como esta. Además, eres un hombre maduro e inteligente, podrás manejarlo y apuesto a que tus demás alumnos de verdad están interesados en tu clase ¿cierto?

-Cierto…- le digo yo, pensando aún en lo idiota que fue mi discurso- Adam… ¿crees que debería decirle algo a Blaine esta noche? Es su cumpleaños después de todo, quizá una disculpa, quizá…

-Quizá debas dejar de pensar en él- dice Adam con un tono de preocupación fingida- no has hecho más que hablar de él desde que llegaste.

Yo me río francamente divertido al darme cuenta de que Adam tiene razón al decirme lo que dijo. De hecho, es sorprendente pensar que en todo el día no he hecho otra cosa más que pensar en Blaine Anderson, que el muchacho ha estado rondando en mi mente todo el día. Sé que al principio no era más que curiosidad pero ahora es preocupante que siga insistiendo en estar de esa forma en mi cabeza. Después de todo, Adam tiene razón, yo no puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. Quizá de ahora en adelante deba reducir mi atención hacia él, debo tratarlo como a cualquier otro estudiante para no darle oportunidad de seguir alimentando sus fantasías con respecto a mí, eso es lo que haría una persona sensata. Y sin embargo, una parte de mi ser sigue empeñada en gritarme que si no soy yo el que intente salvar a ese joven, nadie jamás volverá a intentarlo…

Son las nueve de la noche. La recepción que se lleva a cabo en la mansión de los Anderson, a las afueras de Westerville dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquiera. Adam no puede evitar un suspiro de admiración al pasear por los jardines de rosas rojas y tulipanes blancos que le dan un aire encantado al lugar.

Las luces doradas que marcan el camino hacia el salón principal de la casa, donde seguramente se lleva a cabo el festejo del hijo menor de los Anderson, me hacen pensar que estoy contemplando un derroche de dinero innecesario. Se supone que es una celebración, pero no estoy seguro de que el festejado, sienta el mismo entusiasmo que parece llenar a la demás gente: hombres de traje oscuro, mujeres engalanadas con los más hermosos vestidos de seda colorida que haya visto en mi vida, todos reunidos ahí para celebrar su vida, si eso que vive, puede llamársele vida, claro.

En mi camino hacia la recepción, me topo con varios de mis compañeros docentes de la Academia, incluso a Aimé Williams quien platica alegremente con algunos de sus viejos estudiantes. Veo también a uno que otro de mis nuevos alumnos. Al centro de la pista de baile, miro a los tres mejores amigos de Blaine, seguramente esperando por él. Pero tampoco ellos parecen estar felices de estar ahí y supongo que si han venido, lo han hecho solo como muestra de amistad incondicional.

-Profesor, qué bueno que llegó- dice una voz familiar al lado mío, se trata de Sebastian Smythe ataviado en un traje tan elegante que bien podría pasar por un miembro de la realeza europea- y tan bien acompañado.- agrega el chico, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de Adam ni un solo segundo.

-Mi pareja, Adam Crawford- le digo al chico, quien le sonríe a Adam con evidente coquetería.- el señor Smythe, uno de mis alumnos de último año.

-Encantado, señor Smythe- dice Adam de forma encantadora- ¿Y sus amigos son…?

-Dorian Leigh- dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa tibia- profesor Hummel, no había tenido oportunidad de decirlo pero de verdad estoy feliz de que sea usted el profesor de composición moderna de este año, Isherwood era tan…

-Una basura asquerosa, putrefacta e inútil- dice el pelirrojo haciéndoos reír a todos- es genial tener a alguien tan fresco como profesor, ¿no cree? Por cierto, soy Andrew Lewis, señor Crawford.

-Bueno chicos, gracias- digo yo un poco menos preocupado- ¿por qué no están disfrutando la fiesta como los demás?

-Hemos estado en más fiestas de estas de las que hubiéramos querido- dice Sebastian con un profundo suspiro- creo que después del cumpleaños 15 de Blaine, dejó de ser divertido.

-Lo sé- agrega Dorian- ahora todo es tan formal. Ni siquiera hemos visto a Blaine desde que llegamos, Danielle lo ha tenido sujeto a ella toda la noche.

-¿Por qué?- me encuentro preguntando yo con sincera curiosidad.

-Negocios, contactos…- dice Andrew en un tono serio que no le va nada bien- Danielle está determinada a logra que Blaine gane el concurso nacional de composición y al parecer piensa que…

-Presentándolo a la gente adecuada, ganará sin problemas- dice Adam serenamente- no me gustan mucho los métodos de competencia de los Anderson, debo admitirlo.

-¡No es culpa de Blaine!- saltan los tres chicos al mismo tiempo y al escucharse se echan a reír, Adam y yo también nos encontramos sonriendo ante lo que parece ser, una muestra de total apoyo a su líder.

Las luces del salón empiezan a parpadear en ese momento y la música de la orquesta del estado, que hasta ese momento tocaba sin fin todo el repertorio de Richard Anderson, se detiene en seco a la orden de la mujer que, vestida de forma majestuosa en un largo vestido rojo, sube al escenario del brazo de su hijo, quien trata de ocultar detrás de su sonrisa más encantadora, el fastidio y el enojo que sus pupilas color avellana dejan relucir.

Aunque ahora me pregunto sí soy sólo yo quien puede notarlo, porque la gente a mi alrededor sonríe encantada de la vida, como si estuvieran delante de la definición de la madre y el hijo perfectos, como si ellos también quisieran para ellos la suerte y la vida del muchacho que, por el dolor en su mirada, está a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

-Buenas noches a todos- se escucha la suave voz de Danielle- muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche. A los nuevos y a los viejos amigos, gracias por estar aquí.

Una lluvia de aplausos se deja escuchar y noto que Danielle y Blaine son un derroche de sonrisas que se extienden hasta el último rincón de la sala.

-Como ustedes saben- continua Danielle sin soltarse del brazo de su hijo- esta es una noche especial para los Anderson. Hoy se cumplen quince años de la muerte de mi esposo, un hombre excepcional, pero también es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, de Blaine. Como ya deben saberlo Blaine atenderá el concurso nacional de composición el ´próximo verano.

Danielle mira a su hijo con ternura, todos siguen sonriendo ante el espectáculo de madre orgullosa que la señora Anderson está montando en ese momento. Pero yo sé que habrá algo más: los ojos oscuros de la mujer brillan con malicia, esconden algo, están buscando hacer de ese discurso algo inolvidable y no sé si quiero seguir escuchando lo que tiene que decir…

-Ustedes saben que Blaine ha tenido una mala racha en la composición últimamente- dice Danielle como si de verdad no le importara decirlo- eso le ocurre a todos los buenos compositores alguna vez y yo sé que mi hijo está reservándonos lo mejor para el concurso, y que su comportamiento estúpido de los últimos días no es otra cosa que una reacción natural ante la frustración de saber que el único hijo de Richard Anderson, el que heredó una parte de su talento, se ha convertido de pronto en un completo inútil, en una vergüenza para la familia…

La temperatura de la habitación baja al menos diez grados. Las sonrisas de los rostros se han convertido en muecas de incomodidad y Blaine mira a su madre con una mezcla mal disimulada de rabia y vergüenza. Los chicos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en silencio, empiezan a murmurar por lo bajo que alguien debe callar a Danielle de una buena vez. Pero nadie hace nada y la mujer en el escenario, sigue sujetando a su hijo no sólo con su brazo, va envolviéndolo aún más en un abismo sin salida con cada una de sus palabras…

-Puedo admitir eso, claro- sigue ella con la sonrisa imperturbable en sus labios- los que tienen hijos me comprenderán cuando digo que no es nada fácil educarlos… y bueno, sé que Blaine sabe esta noche, que si ha podido llegar a la mayoría de edad fue solamente por lo que su padre hizo por él, y estoy segura de que no seguirá manchando su apellido de la forma en la que lo está haciendo y de que, a partir de hoy, se comportará como el heredero legitimo de todo lo que nos rodea, como el hijo brillante que su padre, quien murió por causa suya, merece. Así que, hijo mío, brindemos por ti ¿quieres? ¡Brindemos por Blaine y porque el talento que heredo de su padre y la decencia que en vano he tratado de inculcarle por fin empiecen a funcionar en él!

-¡Por Blaine! ¡Por Blaine!- gritan todos, pero nadie parece de verdad entusiasmado, nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ante el cruel y humillante discurso de la anfitriona de la fiesta.

Yo por lo demás me he quedado estupefacto, dividió entre las ganas de salir de ese salón inmediatamente y las ganas de seguir mirando a Danielle con furia, esperando que mi mirada le haga darse cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que estuvieron sus palabras. Observo a Blaine una vez más y el muchacho se conserva tranquilo y ecuánime, recibiendo con estoicismo todos los brindis hechos a su salud. La multitud vuelve a aplaudir cuando madre e hijo bajan al salón de baile y empiezan a girar lentamente en la pista, invitando a los demás a imitarlos.

Sebastian, Dorian y Andrew se despiden de nosotros torpemente y comienzan a caminar hacia el centro de la pista de baile, supongo que en busca de Blaine. Los chicos escucharon también las palabras de Danielle con incredulidad, en verdad espero que puedan rescatar a su amigo de las garras de esa mujer que pretende hacerse pasar por su madre.

-¿Kurt?- me dice Adam con voz queda- ¿quieres salir al jardín un momento?

Yo asiento. No soy capaz de emitir ni una sola palabra. No sé si estoy maravillado por la sangre fría de la señora directora, por su cinismo o si simplemente no puedo contener en mí tanto asco, tanto disgusto. Sí, Blaine Anderson es un imbécil, pero creo que nadie merece ser tratado así, nadie.

-Kurt, cálmate- dice Adam y se acerca a mí rodeándome de nuevo con sus brazos.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya gente así?- le digo sin poder contenerme- ¿por qué es así con él?

-No lo sé, Kurt- dice él, también con una mueca de disgusto- pero ahora entiendo perfectamente que…

Adam se calla de repente, sin razón aparente. Yo no le pregunto por qué de repente nos ha invadido el silencio, pero, levantando mi rostro de su pecho y sin salirme de sus brazos, me doy cuenta de que hay alguien más en el jardín, con nosotros.

-No quería interrumpir, perdón- dice Blaine Anderson con los ojos desorbitados, visiblemente agitado.

-Blaine…- me oigo decir yo con voz débil.

-Me alegra que usted sí esté divirtiéndose profesor- me dice él con la mirada rota- espero que hayan brindado mucho en mi nombre, el conmovedor discurso de mi madre lo ameritaba. Buenas noches, no les arruinaré más el momento, sigan disfrutando mi fiesta de cumpleaños…

Blaine se aleja sin darme oportunidad de decir algo más y cuando trato de zafarme de los brazos de Adam para correr detrás de él, me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que digo y hago cuando ese chico está cerca tiene sentido. Me detengo pues y volteo a ver el rostro lleno de temor de mi pareja, quien mueve la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Su vida está más allá de lo que yo o tú podemos hacer- sentencia él- déjalo ser, Kurt.

Yo me quedo quieto, mirando como el joven ha desaparecido en la oscuridad del jardín y no puedo evitar sentirme cómplice de todo lo que pasa al no hacer algo. Pero es cierto, yo no puedo cambiar nada. Yo soy sólo el profesor de ese muchacho, no puedo cambiar su vida, no puedo entrometerme en su destino y además, por mi propio bien, debo permanecer totalmente alejado de él en todo sentido…

* * *

La rabia invade cada uno de mis pasos. Odio, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto odio. Es tan real que quema, sube por mi pecho, hace que mi cabeza quiere estallar. Lo quema todo, lo devasta todo. Sólo quiero irme muy lejos, soy un cobarde para terminar con mi vida de una buena vez por todas, sólo quiero desaparecer, no sentir, no vivir, no ser yo…

Conduzco el auto a una velocidad mortal, lo sé. Pero la velocidad parece amainar las llamas que me envuelven. Mi madre fue más allá de todo esta vez, me humilló, me hizo sentir la cucaracha más asquerosa y rastrera de la historia. La odio, la detesto, podría herirla del mismo modo pero no quiero agregarle más leña al fuego. Sólo quisiera saber por qué ella a su vez me detesta tanto, porque nunca he podido llenar su expectativas. No es que antes no hubiera sabido que eso, lo que dijo, es lo que ella de verdad piensa de mí, que es eso lo que siente: asco, vergüenza, desprecio por haber sobrevivido en lugar de su esposo.

Y a eso tengo que añadirle la conmovedora visión de Kurt Hummel en los brazos del que debe ser su aburrida pareja en turno. A él también empiezo a detestarlo. La atracción del principio se ha convertido ahora en deseo ardiente de verlo en el suelo suplicando porque yo me digne siquiera a mirarlo.

Él no merece que haya puesto mis ojos en su piel, no. Es sólo un idealista taimado que por su estúpida escala de valores jamás sucumbirá a mis deseos, nunca y si a eso le agregas al cuadro la idea del perfecto novio que estará ahí para protegerlo, he de concederme el derecho a dudar de la efectividad de mis avances sobre él. Eso antes le hubiera añadido diversión al asunto, la fidelidad de toda la gente tiene un límite. Quizá mañana pueda plantearme poner a prueba la de esa pareja. La feliz pareja que vivirá feliz para siempre en esta historia.

Idiotas, imbéciles los dos… no entiendo por qué gastar toda una vida al lado de la misma persona, para qué pretender felicidad al estar atado a alguien persiguiendo la estúpida idea de la eternidad. Eso no tiene sentido, no es posible… Y sin embargo, recuerdo la mirada de los ojos del novio de Kurt, la forma en la que sus brazos lo estrechaban junto a él, la forma en la que Kurt parecía adaptarse a cada hueco en el cuerpo del otro hombre.

Es una lástima que yo no pueda estrecharlo de ese modo. Puedo enseñarle tantas cosas. Apuesto a que sus noches de amor con el príncipe del cuento deben de ser aburridas, mecánicas, los dos conteniéndose, escondiéndose en caricias suaves por miedo a desbordarse. Lo que te haría yo, Kurt Hummel, lo que no daría yo por hacerte conocer el placer verdadero y desinhibido, la clase de éxtasis que sé que no conoces… lo que daría, más bien, porque pudieras mirarme como lo miras a él…

Freno el auto en seco con mi último pensamiento ¿qué clase de estupideces estoy pensando ahora? No, no… todo lo que ha pasado esta noche me ha trastornado, sólo puede ser eso. Las palabras de mi madre siempre tienen el poder supremo de derrumbarme. Todo es horrible, me digo, mientras pongo el auto en marcha otra vez y la velocidad del auto aumenta y veo que las luces del pueblo empiezan a verse en la distancia. Todo es horrible y de verdad siento que ya no puedo más con esto, no me es posible. No sé qué hacer, pero al menos sé a dónde ir.

Es obvio que cuando todo lo demás se desmorona sólo hay un lugar al cual acudir: el club de Sam Evans, la única persona que podrá escucharme sin decir nada. A medida que la carretera libre se acaba, reduzco la velocidad y me introduzco en las intrincadas curvas que me llevarán a la ciudad. El club de Sam, el favorito de mis amigos y yo, se hace más visible.

Estaciono el auto en frente de la puerta, me doy un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor y me doy cuenta de que sigo vestido con el traje italiano que mi madre mandó confeccionar para tan elegante ocasión. ¡Bah! Me digo mentalmente, mientras mis manos deshacen el nudo de mi corbata y desabrocho los botones de mi camisa a toda prisa. Tomo una botella de agua que hay debajo de mi asiento y deshago el aburrido peinado engominado que a mi madre parece encantarle. Dejo que mis rizos oscuros caigan libres sobre mi frente, dejo el saco en el auto y me introduzco en el club. A esa hora debe estar lleno de gente, perfecto.

El aroma a humo de cigarro, alcohol, sudor y otros fluidos corporales me golpea de lleno cuando entro al lugar y noto en seguida como mi cuerpo se relaja. Estoy ahora en el único lugar al que pertenezco, el único sitio donde ser como soy está bien y nadie tiene problemas con ello. A medida que me interno en el lugar, sonrío con más confianza al darme cuenta que varios pares de ojos se detienen en mí, en mi cuerpo. Las parejas que usan de pretexto la oscuridad para tener un baile más íntimo se separan un poco, dejan de tocarse y se fijan en mí, me persiguen. Me siento deseado, y un tirón de urgencia se anuncia en mi entrepierna ¿quién será el afortunado de esta noche? ¿Quién me hará olvidar lo que por mi sólo no puedo olvidar?

-Pensé que estarías representando tu papel de hijo modelo, guapo- dice una voz a mis espaldas.

Me doy la media vuelta y encuentro a Sam delante de mí. Sonrío al verlo y camino decididamente hacia él. Está usando una ajustada camiseta negra y un par de jeans gastados que lo hacen lucir realmente sexy. Él abre sus brazos y me lanzo en ellos como si se tratara de la tierra prometida y en realidad lo es. Mis manos no pierden tiempo y lo toman por la espalda, hasta descender a sus glúteos bien marcados, duros debajo de la mezclilla gastada de su pantalón, mis manos los soban una y otra vez sin descanso.

Él me pega con fuerza a su cuerpo y sin preguntarme más sus labios, esos labios gruesos y sensuales me aprisionan en un beso salvaje que me hace desear haber llegado antes a ese lugar. Siento que su lengua pide permiso para explorar mi boca y yo lo dejo hacer. Sé qué es a lo que vine y sinceramente, ahora sé que puedo ahorrarme el estúpido y lastimero discurso que quería contarle a Sam. Quizá más tarde pueda hacerlo.

Sam rompe el beso y tocando por encima de mi pantalón de seda italiana la erección que ya sería imposible de ocultar, me arrastra consigo a la intimidad de su despacho o la oficina de juegos privados que él se ha regalado al ser el dueño del lugar.

Cuando llegamos, me sonríe con su mejor sonrisa pervertida y sin esperar más, abre mi pantalón de un tirón, casi con violencia. Siento sus manos descendiendo por mi vientre, las siento tocando ahora mi miembro caliente que sigue creciendo al contacto de sus manos. Él lo acaricia, lo estimula haciendo que yo me retuerza de placer contra la pared. Quisiera poder tocarme, peso sus manos han sostenido ahora mis muñecas y gimo de exasperación y de placer al notar como su boca se acerca lentamente a mi miembro. Veo estrellas cuando sus labios besan la punta, cuando su lengua empieza a dibujar círculos sin atreverse a ir más allá, en un lento vaivén que sube y baja. Su lengua juguetona lame ahora mi miembro completo, se interna por debajo de mis testículos, sus dientes muerden un poco la piel arrugada de aquel lugar. Yo me retuerzo en medio de su ataque, no sé qué pasa, pero siento que podría correrme ahí mismo, con la sola estimulación de su lengua experta, hábil, ávida de probarme como lo ha hecho, como lo sigue haciendo.

Sam es el único con el que he pasado más de una vez. Es un derecho que se ha ganado a pulso no sólo por la maestría de sus lengua, de toda su boca, sino, porque, después de todo, es el único que parece comprenderme de verdad y nunca me pide más de lo que puedo darle…

Un gruñido escapa de mi garganta cuando sus labios cubren mi miembro de forma total. Su boca sube y baja por él, cada vez con más frenesí. Mis caderas de pronto empiezan a moverse como por iniciativa propia, sé que esa boca me pertenece, la he follado miles de veces, es mía… el pensamiento hace que mis caderas se muevan con más velocidad, Sam recibe mis embestidas sin quejarse, siento el inicio de su garganta, y la calidez y humedad de su boca envolviéndome me tienen a punto. Siento que mis testículos están hinchados, siento que todo mi cuerpo se prepara para recibir el ansiado placer que lo hará olvidar, que lo hará sanar, que lo hará sentirse deseado, al menos eso… deseado solamente porque…

Porque nadie puede amarme.

No mi madre, quien me odia por ser la única basura que le queda en el mundo, el hijo que no quiere pero que debe soportar para que la gente no hable.

No alguien como Kurt Hummel, él debe estar feliz ahora, durmiendo al lado de su novio perfecto, viviendo su vida perfecta y bien organizada.

No Sam, no él quien ha soltado de pronto mis muñecas y sin dejar de envolver mi erección con sus labios, ha bajado su pantalón para poder acariciar su miembro hinchado, a punto de estallar como el mío.

Pero de pronto, la lista de pensamientos indeseados que de todos modos han venido a mi parecen aplastarme y la excitación se diluye, se me escapa. Abro los ojos y aunque el espectáculo de Sam masturbando su miembro con el mío, habría bastado para terminar en un glorioso orgasmo ahora me resulta insulso, vulgar, falto de todo. Sin saber por qué lo hago, lo alejó de mí, sé que lo dejo confuso pero no puedo seguir con eso. Siento que los ojos de mi madre llenos de desprecio me miran confirmándome lo que ha dicho antes en frente de todos. Vuelvo a recordar los ojos del profesor Hummel también, hermosos y llenos de lástima por mí.

Corro al baño a terminar yo mismo con el trabajo que empezó Sam, acaricio mi miembro casi con furia, con odio. No es cierto que los odie a todos, tan sólo me odio a mí, esa es la verdad. El semen cae caliente sobre mis manos y lo limpio inmediatamente, terminando con mi fabulosa sesión de esta noche. No ha habido liberación, sólo hastío, sólo un enorme cansancio que no sé de dónde viene.

Me quedo un rato más mirando mi reflejo en el espejo que Sam colocó en aquella habitación sólo para poder jugar delante de él si le apetecía. Miro mi ropa arrugada por las manos de Sam, miro mis ojos desorbitados, el pelo alborotado y los labios hinchados por la vehemencia de la boca de Sam, ¿es esto todo lo que soy?, me encuentro preguntándole al reflejo que me devuelve la misma mirada llena de horror, el horror que me produce ser consciente de todo eso a lo que no quería, ni quiero aún hacer frente.

-Blaine…- dice Sam acercándose a mi lentamente, abrazándome por detrás, mirando también mi reflejo sin agregar nada más al susurro de mi nombre. Eso es lo que más valoro de él: nunca me reclama nada, nunca pide más si yo no quiero darlo.

-Sam- le digo sin soltarme de su abrazo- ¿qué soy para ti, Sam?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me dice él, al parecer divertido de verdad.

-Sólo… sólo quiero saberlo, ¿quién soy?

-El partido más guapo del club, claro- dice él sonriendo con malicia- uno de mis mejores clientes, el niño perfecto de mamá Anderson que me ha enseñado más del arte del sexo que ningún otro, y también… mi mejor amigo.

-¿En serio?- le digo yo, de verdad sorprendido y complacido.

-De verdad… - dice él besando mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas con un mechón de pelo rubio- ¿tuviste un mal día?

-Horrible- le digo yo girándome en sus brazos, volviendo a besar sus labios de forma lenta.

-¿Qué hizo mamá Anderson esta vez?

-Lo de siempre- le digo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al mini bar que se encuentra en la oficina.

-¿Ser una perra ruin y desalmada con su cachorro?

-Ajá…- le digo yo soltando su mano para sacar una botella del mini bar y beber directamente de ella- pero ahora tuvo la grandiosa idea de ser una perra en frente de todos. No creo que pueda perdonarla.

-Por mamá Anderson- dice él, sacando otra botella- porque alguien le dé pronto y deje de ser una perra…

-Pides milagros, Sam- le digo yo riendo y volviendo a beber- si mi madre deja de ser una perra, dejaría de ser mi madre.

Los dos volvemos a reír. Seguimos bebiendo y a medida que el alcohol entra mi cuerpo, me es más fácil hablar acerca de la mierda de día que tuve. Sam ríe y refunfuña a ratos, pero pronto las palabras dejan de tener sentido. Noto que él deja de beber antes que yo y se divierte escuchando mi torpe discurso acerca de arrepentimientos, lastima por mí mismo y la desilusión de ver a mi próxima presa en los brazos equivocados. Él sólo asiente, me dice _"pero estará todo bien, Blaine, deja de ser una reina del drama ¿quieres?"_ Y sigue suministrándome el elixir de la vida, al menos el de la mía…

El mundo se vuelve nebuloso después y no sé si es parte sólo de las alucinaciones producidas por mezclar vodka, tequila y whisky o me encuentro llorando de pronto. Llorando por ser y sentirme como una mierda. Llorando por sentirme pequeño, insignificante y solo. Solo un niño que ha perdido todo, sólo un niño al que ya no le queda nada, absolutamente nada…

-Sebastian…- oigo que dice la voz de Sam desde muy lejos- ¿puedes venir por él? Creo que bebió más de la cuenta… no, no, sólo es eso, está bien. Sí, te espero en el club, búscame en mi despacho.

El tiempo deja de tener sentido, todo pasa de forma rápida. Oigo de nuevo la voz de Sam hablando con alguien, oigo la voz de Sebastian llamándome con verdadero alivio. Noto que unos brazos fuertes me toman en ellos y me sacan al exterior. Siento frio, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para poder hablar, agradecer o seguir llorando.

Los mismos brazos que me sacaron del club, me introducen ahora en un auto. Siento el movimiento, Sebastian maneja despacio, no sé a dónde me lleva. Sólo lo oigo decir "perdóname por dejarte solo, no debí hacerlo, sabía que te pondrías así… Blaine, ¿qué podemos hacer por ayudarte? No quiero perderte, no quiero… Blaine"… y su voz se pierde de nuevo en la misma nebulosa producida por el alcohol y el movimiento.

Después de lo que parece un largo trayecto, Sebastian detiene el auto y vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos. Oigo que se queja un poco por mi peso y noto que subimos las escaleras y luego que abordamos un ascensor. Sebastian me deja un rato en el suelo, se acerca a una puerta y toca con firmeza. Oigo que alguien abre la puerta y sé que mis ojos me engañan porque veo el rostro preocupado de mi hermano acercándose a mí. Los ojos claros de Cooper me miran con tristeza, lo oigo maldecir y luego son sus brazos los que vuelven a levantarme, pero no es Cooper, no lo he visto en meses, no puede ser…

Mi hermano (¿en verdad es él?) me deja tendido sobre un mullido sofá y lo escucho discutir con alguien.

-¿Dónde estaba, con Sam Evans?- dice la voz de mi hermano.

-Sí, él me llamó para que fuera a recogerlo- dice Sebastian con un hondo suspiro- Cooper, tu madre dijo… dijo muchas cosas horribles en la fiesta de Blaine… por eso, por eso creí que sería mejor traerlo contigo.

-Danielle, Danielle…- oigo que dice mi hermano- ¿nunca va a entender? ¿no va a detenerse?

-No lo creo, Coop.

-¿Y tú?- dice mi hermano tratando de controlar la rabia de su voz- no voy a permitir que regreses a Westerville ahora, llámale a tu madre y dile que estás conmigo y con Blaine, ¿dónde están Dorian y Andy?

-Siguen en tu casa, los dejé allá por si Blaine volvía o algo así…

-Muy bien, llámales también y diles que todo está bien- dice mi hermano- quédate en mi recamara, yo me quedaré con Blaine.

Sebastian contesta que sí y yo no soy capaz de abrir los ojos. Noto que Cooper se sienta a mi lado y desordena mis rizos oscuros en un gesto que se repite desde que era un bebé.

-Blainey- lo escucho decir- no puede seguir así, Blainey, no puedes…

Cooper se levanta después de un rato y oigo que toma el teléfono. Sé muy bien a quién está llamando y en medio de mi mente confundida, deseo con todo el corazón que no lo haga. No quiero volver a casa, no quiero estar cerca de ella, no quiero…

-Mamá- dice su voz, fría como el hielo- Blaine está conmigo. No, no mandes a nadie, mañana lo llevaré. Sí, está mal ¿cómo quieres que esté? No, no vengas, no te lo permitiré… déjalo descansar una sola noche ¿quieres? Sí, sí Danielle, es lo único que te importa, no quiero seguir hablando contigo, buenas noches.

El silencio nos rodea de pronto. Yo no abro los ojos, pero siento que mi hermano sigue a mi lado. Sus manos vuelven a perderse en la espesura de mi cabello y empiezo a escuchar que canta la canción de cuna que mi padre solía cantarnos a los dos después de leernos un cuento:

_Days feel harder, night grows longer, summer says its goodbyes._

_Darkness covers, we find shelter, our own place to hide_

_Oh as the light goes out thoughts turn to angels on the run._

_Oh as the night comes in dreams start their drifting and you hear a lullaby._

_Lullaby… You and I_

_Trees touch windows say their hellos, hear this house as it settles in.  
Worry slips away it don't know your name. It don't know where to find us_

_Oh as the light goes out thoughts turn to angels on the run._

_Oh as the night comes in dreams start their drifting and you hear a lullaby._

_Lullaby… You and I_

Y su voz me lleva al lugar donde no importa nada, donde no me preocupa ser quien soy. Me quedo quieto, sigo escuchando su voz pero ya estoy muy lejos. Y mis lágrimas comienzan a rodar porque la voz de Cooper suena igual que la de mi padre, porque los brazos de Cooper son la única familia que me queda. Y quizá esté bien así, quizá, después de todo, aún quede un sitio en este mundo al que pueda llamar hogar…

* * *

**Canción: Lullaby- Onerepublic**

**NdA: DESPUÉS DE MIL AÑOS ESTAMOS DE VUELTA¡ En serio una disculpa por la enorme ausencia, pero gracias a Freud he podido terminar sin tantos daños mi educación universitaria y estoy un paso más cerca de ser licenciada YAY¡ Bueno, con lo que respecta a éste capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado y sí, no diré más xD Nos estamos leyendo pronto :D**


	3. Unintended

**Blaine, Kurt y otros personajes nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Unintended**

Sus manos me despiertan. Sus manos mueven mi cuerpo de forma lenta de modo que pueda volver a este mundo sin tanta agitación. Sus manos son muy suaves, su piel, tan bien cuidada entra en contacto con la mía y me hace sonreír. Sus manos hacen que me sienta sostenido, ha sido así por 21 años, incluso esos dos años en los que él no estuvo conmigo. Abro los ojos lentamente, con cuidado, guardando a mis pupilas del deslumbramiento del sol pero… sus manos deben haber cerrado también las persianas de modo que ningún rayo de sol pueda interponerse entre él y mis ojos…

-Cooper…- susurran mis labios.

Mi hermano sonríe cuando pronuncio su nombre. Es más guapo de lo que yo recordaba, de verdad mi memoria no le ha hecho justicia. Cooper Anderson sonríe ante mí, con su rostro perfecto y sus rizos un poco más claros que los míos cayéndole con naturalidad sobre a frente. Él no dice nada, yo tampoco sé qué decirle. Han pasado dos años desde que lo vi por última vez, desde que se despidió de mí en la puerta de la mansión donde pasamos la vida entera diciéndome que había llegado la hora de lanzarse a cumplir sus propios sueños.

Y es que Cooper siempre ha tenido sueños propios, anda por la vida sin tolerar que alguien más le diga cómo vivirla. La gente a mi alrededor no ha hecho más que llamarlo egoísta desde que dejó la casa materna y comenzó a aparecer en la televisión en pequeños papeles y algunos comerciales que llegaron a ser celebres de verdad y que me ponían una sonrisa en la cara al notar cómo mamá apagaba el televisor hasta que dejó de encenderlo por temor a encontrarse de frente con aquel hijo suyo que, contra toda lógica, estaba viviendo la vida que ella no quería que viviera. Sin duda alguna estoy orgulloso de este hombre que ahora me abraza sin importarle nada, de este hombre que me dice sin palabras que él nunca me ha dejado, que no me abandonó. Cooper es lo único que ni la vida ni mi madre podrán arrebatarme. A mi hermano no, a él no.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que te salve de todo, Blaine Devon Anderson?- dice él sin soltarme.

-No lo sé- le digo yo sin poder ocultar la emoción de mi voz- porque esos son los privilegios de mi hermano mayor, supongo.

Cooper ríe y me da una cachetada sin ganas que me hace unirme a su risa sin final. Él tiene razón. Desde pequeños no ha hecho más que salvarme de todo: de los problemas en los que me metía junto a Sebastian, Andy y Dorian; de la ira de mi madre cuando se enojaba en serio conmigo; de las borracheras sin fin que estaban a la orden del día después de conseguir mi primera identificación falsa; de mis miedos, de mis tristezas, de mí mismo…

Al verlo reír así me doy cuenta de que no ha cambiado tanto en dos años, sigue siendo él mismo. Con la risa fácil, la mirada clara y honesta que te mira directamente sin nada que esconder y los ademanes calmos de quien no le debe nada a nadie y se ha abierto camino a la vida por si mismo. Sí, estoy orgulloso de él por lo que ha hecho y también siento que una envidia infinita me corroe cuando me doy cuenta de que nunca, ni volviendo a nacer mil veces, podría siquiera parecerme a él. La gente lo llama egoísta, pero yo sé que valiente, es el adjetivo que todos deberían usar.

-¿Qué sucede Blaine?- dice Cooper dejando de reír al ver mi mueca seria.

-Nada- le digo yo tratando de volver a sonreír- Cooper, gracias por, bueno… por…

-Es a Sebastian a quien debes agradecerle- dice él con calma. Él te trajo aquí.

-¿Está aquí aún?- pregunto yo un poco preocupado

-No, se fue hace rato, al parecer su madre tenía urgentes asuntos qué discutir con él.

-¡Ah, Sebastian Smythe!- digo yo suspirando y dándome cuenta de pronto de que tengo una terrible jaqueca- ¿qué haría yo sin él?

-Perecer en las calles de Westerville como un ebrio cualquiera, supongo- dice Cooper y vuelve a romper a reír.- Por cierto, Blaine… ¿sigues viendo a Sam Evans?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Es tu novio?

Me echo a reír apenas la palabra sale de la boca de mi hermano y él me contempla con gesto serio, adoptando la actitud de "hermano mayor preocupado" que a mi pesar, había extrañado.

-No Cooper, una persona como yo no puede aspirar a tan altos ideales.

-¿Por qué no?- dice mi hermano y sé que con esta pregunta empezará nuestra discusión eterna acerca de las cosas que siempre son posibles a pesar de mi testarudez.

-Porque no…- le digo yo y él levanta una ceja en señal de desaprobación- ¡Vamos Coop! Tú debes poder enunciarme por lo menos diez mil razones por las que yo, el perfecto hijo de los Anderson no puede aspirar si quiera a soñar con un... ¡con un novio o lo que sea!

-No, no puedo…- dice él sonriendo de forma maliciosa- la verdad es que no hay nadie que pueda impedir hacer lo que quieras hacer, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- le digo yo tratando de guardar la compostura- ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Sam? Si él fuera mi novio, mamá tardaría menos de dos segundos en destruirlo, en destruirme, en destruirnos a todos y francamente…

-Sam no te importa lo suficiente para correr el riesgo…- dice Cooper con seguridad.

-No…- le digo yo hablando con franqueza, como sólo con Cooper puedo hablar- Sam es un amigo excelente, un buen amante pero… nada más. Lo quiero y lo respeto y él tiene claro que yo jamás podré… bueno, formalizar algo. Él lo sabe y lo acepta…

-¿Y por qué crees que lo acepta?- dice Cooper.

-Porque soy irresistible y he gastado la mitad de mi herencia en su club- digo yo provocando otra vez la risa de mi hermano.

-Vaya que eres idiota- dice él y revuelve mis rizos provocándome una oleada de dolor- ten cuidado Blaine, no todo es tan sencillo, Sam… bueno, creo que él siente algo más por ti que un solo encaprichamiento con tus dotes de gigoló y tu crédito ilimitado.

-Te equivocas- le digo yo, sintiendo un poco de miedo en el pecho- él no puede sentir algo por mí, es decir… ¿quién en su sano juicio podría si quiera imaginar que podría enamorarse de mí y ser correspondido y…

Nadie puede amarme. La sentencia se repite desde ayer en mi cabeza y no me abandonará jamás. Esa es la verdad, nadie puede amar a alguien que jamás corresponderá en la misma medida, a alguien como yo que ni siquiera cree en la posibilidad de eso llamado amor. Nadie podrá ver más allá de mi, y la verdad no importa. Yo estaría aterrado si Sam empezara a hablarme de amor y de fidelidad. Esas historias son parte sólo de los libros, de las canciones, no de la vida real y de la naturaleza humana siempre cambiante y llena de deseos que no comprende.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dice mi hermano con el rostro preocupado- porque no estoy tratando de darte un sermón, sólo quiero que dejes de pensar que lo que la gente y en especial mamá, digan de ti, es cierto e inalterable.

-Es que sí lo es…- digo yo con desanimo- todo es cierto Coop, ¿Sebastian te dijo lo que ocurrió ayer?

-Sí…

-Pues bueno, lo que ella dijo es totalmente cierto.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?- dice él, tratando de lograr que el enojo no llene sus pupilas de ese azul pálido que heredó de mi madre.

-Lo mismo de siempre, ya no tiene caso repetirlo- digo yo- si pudiera Cooper, me quedaría contigo ¿sabes? Pero, jamás me atreveré…

-Blaine –dice él levantándose de pronto- ¿por qué sigues queriendo cumplir los sueños de mi madre a pesar de que ella jamás ha hecho algo por ti?

-No es por ella- le digo yo sin poder mirarlo a la cara- es por… por papá.

-¿Por Richard?- dice mi hermano un poco fuera de sí- ¡Blaine! A papá no le debes nada, él hubiera estado feliz con cualquier cosa que hubieras elegido, él era el único que me apoyaba con lo de la actuación, el pagaba mis lecciones privadas desde que aprendí a hablar y estoy seguro de que defendería con la misma fuerza cualquier sueño que tú quieras vivir ahora porque…

-Pero yo no tengo un sueño, Cooper- le digo- no sé qué quiero, sólo sé que debo terminar con esto, ser un compositor al menos en el papel porque la verdad es que… creo que lo he perdido todo Coop, incluso las ganas de componer. Al principio pensé que lo hacía sólo para molestar a mamá pero la verdad es que ya no puedo, no sé qué pasa… la música y yo, las letras y yo, ya no somos como antes, ya no podemos unirnos… creo que… mi talento nunca fue mío, creo que también se ha ido para siempre.

Mi hermano me mira con una emoción indescifrable en los ojos y se vuelve a sentar a mi lado, no dice nada. Siento su respiración tranquila al lado de mi agitado corazón que teme haber hablado de más. Jamás le había dicho a alguien que ese miedo, el miedo de no poder volver a componer nunca jamás en la vida es tan real que me impide dormir en las noches, que me hace sentir enojado, que me hace sentir vacío, como un árbol de navidad que ha perdido de pronto todos los adornos que lo hacían hermoso.

Y es que haber perdido eso, las ganas, la disposición, la magia que antes me llenaba con sólo convocar una nota en el piano de la sala se ha ido para siempre ¿a dónde? No lo sé, pero eso es sólo una muestra de que mi madre tiene razón, de que todos saben más de mi que yo mismo. Y quizá ese es el problema, que ya no sé quién soy, en verdad no lo sé.

-Papá solía decir que tú habías sido concebido en una noche mágica- dice Cooper tranquilamente, pasando su brazo por mi espalda- siempre se los decía a todos a pesar de que mamá se avergonzaba cuando él decía esas cosas, pero sé por qué lo decía… oí muchas veces a papá diciendo que esa noche todo parecía brillante: las estrellas, los ojos de nuestra madre, las luces del escenario donde antes se había presentado… ¿Sabes por qué Richard decía eso?

-No…- le digo yo, sintiendo en mi garganta el inconfundible nudo con el que siempre lucho para no llorar.

-Porque él más que nadie creía en ti, porque él, más que ningún otro se daba cuenta de que toda esa magia con la que fuiste creado se quedó en ti. La magia no puede huir de quien fue hecho de ella, Blaine, si tienes un don tan grande, si de verdad te duele creer que lo has perdido, es porque amas lo que haces independientemente de todo lo que mamá diga… eres magia Blaine, sólo tienes que volver a creerlo, hacerla estallar, volver a ser feliz viendo cómo puedes crear de la nada las canciones más hermosas del universo… ese es el Blaine que yo admiraba, al chiquillo enamorado de la música que no tenía miedo de compartir con todos la alegría que le daba ser así.

-¿Y si yo mismo he terminado con esa magia?

-No creo que lo hayas hecho- dice Cooper levantándose de nuevo del sofá- de ser así estarías muerto y mírate, un cadáver no puede beber como poseído y tener un historial de conquistas tan largo como el tuyo…

-Cooper…

-Blaine- dice él riendo con alegría- la vida no es tan compleja como te gusta imaginarla. Sí has perdido la capacidad de creer que eres magia, busca a alguien que te ayude a descubrir que no es así. Apuesto a que Andy, Dorian o Sebastian estarían encantados de recordártelo…

Mi hermano me guiña un ojo y agregando que es hora de almorzar me deja solo en la sala y se va caminando un poco más tranquilo a la cocina ¿Magia? A veces los inflamados discursos de Cooper me llegan a sacar de quicio pero el de hoy parece haberme dado nuevas fuerzas. Y me encantaría creer en lo que él ha dicho. En una vida como la mía, creer que hay magia, recordar que vengo de ella, puede reparar en un segundo el corazón que ayer mi madre pisoteó.

Sigo a Cooper a la cocina y le ayudo a preparar un almuerzo digno de un rey: huevos, tocino, salchichas, papas fritas. Comemos sin prisa, buscando ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas que han estado separadas por tanto tiempo en esas horas que no le debemos a nadie, que le hemos robado al tiempo. Yo trato de quedarme callado lo más que puedo. Dejo que sea mi hermano el que hable de las aventuras que ha vivido, de la nueva serie que está rodando, de la posibilidad muy grande de obtener el protagónico en una película de renombre en Hollywood. Dice que ha pasado las audiciones decisivas y que sólo está esperando la llamada de su agente para confirmarle todo.

Los ojos de Cooper brillan cuando me platica de su vida, una vida que mi madre maldice, desprecia y hace parecer lo peor del universo, la más grande vergüenza. Pero no es así… es cierto que Cooper no vive con el lujo del que crecimos rodeados, y que ha tenido que cambiar su nombre para presentarse a las audiciones pero… me alegra verlo tan feliz. Él y yo somos diferentes, siempre lo hemos sido. Si hay alguien en esta habitación que merece ser el hijo de Richard Anderson, el único que heredo lo mejor de él, ese hombre sin duda es mi hermano.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- dice Cooper después de beber un sorbo infinito de jugo de naranja.

-Sí- le digo sonriendo.

-Irás conmigo a la premiere de la película ¿no?

-No me lo perdería- le digo- Cooper…

-¿Qué?- dice él exhalando un suspiro satisfecho.

-Sin duda alguna, eres lo mejor que tengo.

Mi hermano se queda un momento quieto, silencioso, tratando de adivinar de dónde han venido mis palabras. Quizá para un observador externo mis palabras no serían más que un enunciado vacío y melodramático pero, al ver como la sonrisa de mi hermano se forma de nuevo en sus labios, al ver como se levanta y revuelve mi cabello como siempre lo ha hecho, no puede evitar pensar que ese dicho es lo más honesto que he dicho en muchos días.

Cooper empieza a bromear conmigo, me lleva entre risas y bromas a la sala y nos quedamos ahí, acostados en el suelo hablando de todo y de nada, riéndonos de la vida, deteniendo el tiempo. Mi dolor de cabeza se ha ido desde hace muchas horas e incluso el vacío de mi pecho ha remitido un poco. A mitad de la tarde, siento que el sueño vuelve a invadirme y me dejo ir, seguro de que Cooper no irá a ningún lado al menos por hoy. Me quedo dormido de nuevo y antes de caer en la penumbra de mis sueños, siento los brazos de Cooper envolviéndome, sin saber que más que un abrazo, están dándome un poco de su valor y de su fuerza.

* * *

Es de noche. Lo sé porque al abrir los ojos ningún resplandor los ha herido. Me quedo un momento quieto, desubicado, no sé dónde estoy o mejor dicho, a dónde nos dirigimos. Siento que me encuentro en un auto en movimiento, Cooper está al volante. No sabía que podía dormir de forma tan profunda pero al parecer lo he hecho porque no recuerdo en qué momento dejamos el departamento de mi hermano. Él parece un poco molesto, preocupado. Ni sus ojos ni sus labios sonríen al verme, más bien, se nota preocupado.

-Mamá no ha dejado de llamarme- me dice a modo de saludo- yo quería que te quedaras unos días más conmigo, pero me temo que no será posible Blaine…

-¿Te amenazó con algo?- digo yo empezando a asustarme un poco.

-No, ya no puede amenazarme con algo- dice mi hermano- tengo miedo por ti, Danielle de verdad está enojada. Hablaré con ella.

-¿QUÉ?- le digo yo totalmente sorprendido- Cooper, eso no es necesario, todo fue mi culpa, sólo déjame en casa y vete, no tienes por qué verla.

-Sí, sí tengo por qué- dice él terminantemente- así que más te vale estar dormido cuando lleguemos.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo haz lo que yo te diga ¿entiendes? Finge Blaine, esto es entre mamá y yo, y te lo digo ahora: escuches lo que escuches y haga lo que haga, no te metas ¿entiendes? A mí, Danielle Anderson ya no puede quitarme algo porque sólo me ha dado nada pero a ti…

-¿Soy su rehén?

-Eso temo…- dice mi hermano- no tardaremos mucho en llegar, finge ¿quieres?

Cooper sigue manejando tranquilamente. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar. De algún modo, creía que podía quedarme con mi hermano para siempre, que él me defendería, que él como siempre, tendría la solución que mi atolondrada mente no había podido encontrar. Pero no es así, ahora sé que si hay alguien que puede sacarme de esto, ese soy yo… pero no puedo ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? No lo admitiría ante nadie jamás pero tal parece que he terminado por complacerme en mi propia desgracia y si es así… si es así nadie podrá jamás ayudarme.

El corazón me da un vuelco cuando diviso a lo lejos la entrada de la mansión. Nunca antes la reja de hierro oscuro forjado me había parecido más una cárcel, mi cárcel. Los vigilantes de la entrada no le hacen preguntas a mi hermano, eso quiere decir que mamá debe estar esperándonos. Mi estomago se convierte en un nudo de pronto, las nauseas me invaden como si la resaca volviera a mí en un minuto al pensar en mi madre. Le temo, claro que le temo pero no es por mí, ya no. Es por Cooper porque no creo que mi madre le dé la bienvenida del hijo prodigo, claro que no.

Mi hermano detiene el auto en frente de la casa y un mayordomo se apresura a ayudarle a abrir la puerta y llevar su modesto automóvil al estacionamiento de la casa.

-Duérmete- me ordena Cooper con ese tono de voz autoritario que nunca usa a menos que sea necesario o que esté actuando- mamá no debe verte despierto hasta mañana, ¿entiendes?

-No- le digo yo- no entiendo para nada.

-Sólo haz lo que te digo, confía en mi Blaine. Si no lo haces, sólo se pondrá peor.

Yo asiento sin atreverme a objetar otra cosa. Mi hermano sale del auto tomándome en sus brazos y escucho a Harry, el mayordomo, deshaciéndose en halagos hacia él.

-Pero si es el mismo joven Cooper de siempre! –Dice el hombre emocionado- ¡Todos lo vemos en las noches, en la serie en la que actúa! ¡El señor Richard estaría tan orgulloso!

Intento no sonreír ante la efusividad de Harry, que ante mi o mamá siempre se comporta de forma sobria. Mi hermano responde con tranquilidad a sus preguntas hasta que interrumpe al viejo Harry diciéndole que debe entrar. Es entonces cuando el mayordomo recuerda que existo.

- ¡Ah, el joven Blaine¡ Su madre ha estado tan preocupada, es la tercera vez en dos semanas que alguien viene a traerlo en estas condiciones, debería volver por él joven Cooper, el muchacho necesita un buen ejemplo, está muy solo…

No sé si patear a Harry o asentir fervientemente a sus palabras. Cooper responde que eso no es posible, pero que hablará con la señora en busca de una solución a mis problemas. El viejo sirviente aprueba con devoción las palabras de mi hermano, sé que él también extraña los viejos tiempos pero… no todo es tan sencillo, sé que aunque el presidente hablara con mi madre, ella no cambiaría en nada su opinión respecto a Cooper y menos aún hacia mi.

Harry abre las puertas de la mansión y se queda en silencio cuando detrás de ellas, aparece mi madre. Por el rabillo del ojo observo que está serena, siempre bien vestida y arreglada, como si alguien pudiera verla a través de las paredes de su casa. No luce el semblante preocupado del que hablaba Harry, de hecho, está tan seria que no sé cómo Cooper no ha dado media vuelta y se ha ido sin agregar nada. Pero no lo hará. Porque es Cooper Anderson y ni la más fría mirada de los ojos de Danielle lo hará retroceder ahora que después de un largo tiempo la tiene frente a él.

-Pudiste dejarlo en la puerta- dice Danielle sin ningún gesto amable para su hijo mayor- no debiste molestarte tanto.

-Te dije que traería a mi hermano a casa y eso hago- dice Cooper copiando casi a la perfección el tono frío de Danielle- no creas que se trata de una visita de cortesía, madre.

Cooper sigue su camino sin mirarla, se dirige a la escalera enorme que conduce a las habitaciones del segundo piso. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero imagino que están midiéndose, buscando en el silencio del otro, las armas con las que pueden destruirse cuando alguno de los dos se atreva a romper el silencio. Mi hermano entra a mi habitación y me deja sobre la cama, yo sigo sin abrir los ojos. No sé qué es lo que Cooper trama pero sea lo que sea, cumpliré mi parte hasta que sea necesario.

-Dime de una vez la razón de tu visita- dice mi madre detrás de Cooper- pensé que te había quedado muy claro que si elegías el camino que elegiste, no podrías volver a pisar la casa de tu padre.

-Ya te dije que vine a dejar a Blaine- dice mi hermano tranquilamente- nada me irrita más que volver a tu… "casa", si le podemos llamar así.

-Di las cosas directamente, Cooper- dice Danielle sin poder reprimir su ira- dime lo que me dijiste hace dos años, dime que todo es mi culpa, dímelo.

-¿Para qué quieres oírlo?- dice mi hermano- eso de sobra lo sabes, todo está mal porque tú quieres que siga así.

-Todo está mal porque ni tú ni Blaine merecen llevar la sangre de tu padre- dice Danielle- todo está mal porque tú le diste el ejemplo a tu hermano de que podían llevarme la contraria, de que podían hacer lo que quisieran sin ensuciar la memoria de Richard. Pues bueno, no voy a permitirlo. Tú puedes seguir prostituyéndote en la televisión, vanaglóriate con la fama fugaz que esa profesión sin escrúpulos te dejará pero a Blaine no vas a llevarlo por ese camino, no lo permitiré.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dice mi hermano reprimiendo un hondo suspiro- ¿quién te crees para hablar así de la vida de la gente?

-No me creo nada, soy tu madre- dice Danielle.

-Pensé que habías dejado de serlo desde el momento en el que salí de esta casa a vivir mi vida en libertad- dice Cooper mordazmente.

-Tienes razón, y por eso mismo te pido que te largues de mi casa, ahora. Si no quieres ver destruida tu vida de una vez y para siempre, desaparece de mi vista y no vuelvas a tocar ni a hablar con mi único hijo, ¿te quedó claro? Blaine no va a seguir tus pasos, Blaine será todo lo que tu padre quería que fuera y yo cuidaré que sea así. No vuelvas a mancharlo con tu influencia, si ha estado comportándose como un estúpido es por culpa tuya, Cooper, todo es culpa tuya.

-¿Alguna vez escuchas lo que dices, Danielle?- dice Cooper con furia- ¡Nada es tu culpa, todo viene de afuera! Si Blaine se comporta como lo hace es gracias a ti, no eres una madre, eres una tirana, una mujer caprichosa y soberbia a la que solo le importa ella misma, sólo eso… me das asco Danielle, asco y lástima porque cuando te des cuenta de todo lo que haces, vas a quedarte sola, más de lo que ya estás.

El ruido de una bofetada hace temblar el aire. No puedo soportarlo más y me levanto de la cama con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Miro a mi madre, totalmente fuera de sí, mirando alternativamente su mano y la mejilla roja de mi hermano. Me pongo de pie rápidamente y corro al lado de Cooper, él me mira de forma extraña, como si quisiera salvarme de un naufragio y de pronto fuera consciente de que no puede hacerlo, de que estoy perdido, de que él solo no podrá vencer al dragón que custodia el tesoro.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- grita mi madre- ¡Vete de aquí, no me hagas llamar a seguridad! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas, te prohíbo ver a Blaine, te prohíbo siquiera llamarle por teléfono!

-A mi no puedes prohibirme nada- dice mi hermano fieramente- no dependo de ti, ya no te pertenezco. Si quiero hablar con Blaine voy a hacerlo.

-Y yo voy a contestarle- le digo a mi madre sin retirar mis ojos de su mirada furiosa- yo voy a ir a visitarlo. Puedes quitarme todo mamá, pero no a mi hermano.

La mano de mi madre se estrella en mi cara, una, dos, tres veces. Cooper me recibe en sus brazos cuando el impacto de los golpes de mi madre me hace retroceder, sin poder creerlo, ni yo mismo puedo entender lo que acaba de pasar. Mi madre nunca había estado tan furiosa, nunca había reaccionado así, había gritado, me había humillado en privado y recientemente en público pero ¿llegar a este extremo? ¿De verdad está tan desesperada?

-Nadie te pidió que intervinieras, Blaine- dice ella como si nada hubiera pasado- si tengo que usar la fuerza para devolverte la cordura y la decencia propias de tu alcurnia, lo haré. Tómalo como una advertencia de que no podrás detenerme, ni siquiera aunque pienses que tu "hermano" puede seguir solapando tu vida de degenerado cualquiera.

-Te odio…- le digo con total seguridad- te odio Danielle, odio esta vida ¡Odio todo lo que tenga que ver contigo!

Un nuevo golpe se estrella en mi cara y yo no hago nada por detenerla. Sólo Cooper se mete entre los dos, me envuelve con sus brazos fuertes y luego me suelta y tomando a mamá de las manos, aprisionándola con la fuerza de su cuerpo empieza a decirle con voz helada:

-No volverás a tocarlo, no te atrevas. Yo me iré pero no voy a dejarlo ¿entiendes? Bastante has tenido con destruir a nuestra familia, no dejaré que destruyas a mi hermano… ¿o qué? ¿No vas a descansar hasta que Blaine terminé muerto como papá?

Cooper suelta a Danielle y ella se queda fría y ausente en contra de toda lógica. Mi hermano se aleja de ella y se acerca a mí y con un abrazo me dice todo lo que no podría decirme con palabras. Al separarse de mí nadie tiene que decirme que volverá a pasar mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a verlo. Yo lo sé, lo sé y por ello me duele aún más que los golpes de mi madre que él salga por la puerta de mi habitación y me deje ahí, al lado de una mujer por la que ya no siento más que desprecio.

-No vas a salir hoy- me dice ella sin voltear a mirarme- mañana te presentarás al colegio y dirás que tuviste una cita con el consejo nacional de compositores, para hablar acerca de tu participación en el concurso.

-No puedo creerlo- le digo mordiéndome los labios para no terminar llorando- no puedo creer que dejes que se vaya así y que…

-Se fue porque él quiso irse- dice mi madre- después de todo no le importas nada ¿no ves? Pensaré en lo que haremos de ahora en adelante, parece que mi discurso no fue suficiente. Cuando sepa qué hacer contigo, te lo diré, y por el bien de tu hermano más que por el tuyo, de verdad espero que esta vez sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Danielle camina hacia la salida de mi habitación cerrando la puerta con furia. No tengo más palabras para describir lo que acaba de ocurrir, no sabría si quiera cómo explicarlo para los demás. Siento la necesidad de salir corriendo detrás de Cooper, de decirle que me lleve con él, que ya no me importa nada. Y sin embargo me quedo en el mismo sitio donde estoy parado, me quedo ahí sintiendo aún dolor en mis mejillas y una profunda tristeza que se quedará en mi pecho por mucho tiempo. Y es que ahora todo parece de verdad: he tocado fondo, y en lo que respecta a mi propia vida, ya no sé qué es mío, ya no sé dónde he quedado yo.

* * *

Me preocupa. Es increíble que pueda seguir diciendo esto después de un mes pero Blaine Anderson me preocupa. Hace tres semanas no se presentó a clase y después de eso, creo que el joven se fue definitivamente a pique. La versión oficial dice que tuvo una reunión con los grandes compositores del consejo que evaluarán el concurso nacional, pero sé que debió haber pasado algo más. Aunque el chico no ha tenido grandes cambios en su comportamiento – es decir, sigue siendo un imbécil que aún intenta llamar mi atención de las formas más idiotas diariamente- es obvio que algo le pasa.

Adam dice que me estoy obsesionando con el muchacho y tal vez sea cierto. Pero no logro entender cómo es posible que nadie más lo note, ni siquiera sus amigos que lo tratan igual que siempre, que lo idolatran y lo siguen a todos lados, que no pueden ver más allá de su máscara de niño rebelde y caprichoso, del afamado líder, del estúpido que recita en voz alta las cosas que le hizo por la noche a su conquista en turno.

Y es por eso, porque no dejo de ver en sus ojos que algo anda mal que me paso las noches en vela preguntándome lo mismo: ¿Por qué yo sí puedo verlo? ¿O veo lo que quiero ver? ¿Después de todo, será todo como Adam dice y simplemente me esfuerzo en explicar la estupidez del muchacho atribuyéndole un alma torturada? Pero es que tiene que ser así, la vida me ha enseñado que nadie es un idiota por qué sí. Nadie actúa como un bastardo sin que algo más le de motivos para hacerlo.

Además, cuando el joven no está rodeado de gente, cuando el chico camina solo por los pasillos de la academia o se queda mirando por la ventana del salón de clase, observando con anhelo la estatua de su padre en medio del patio, sé que hay algo más, algo que se niega a salir, algo que le es imposible mostrar. Tristeza, coraje, cansancio, una de esas emociones o una mezcla infame de ellas.

Sí, lo sé. Debo sacarlo de mi cabeza, debo evitarlo como lo he hecho todo este tiempo, debo responder a sus interminables muestras de coqueteo e interés de la forma fría y cortante en la que lo he hecho y debo ser indulgente con la mierda de canciones que ha escrito últimamente, eso es lo único que debo hacer, pero no puedo evitarlo, me preocupa. Si al menos hubiera una forma de poder hacer algo, pero para hacer algo tendría que acercarme y no puedo, no debo. No voy a poner en riesgo esta vida estable, no vale la pena. Suficientes sobresaltos tuve en mi último año en Broadway como para ir a buscar de nuevo problemas que no me pertenecen, en los que yo no tengo lugar. Lejos estamos mejor, eso es, no hay duda.

-¡Kurt!- oigo que grita una voz femenina detrás de mí- Kurt, espera...

-Hola Aimé- le digo a mi compañera, quien luce de verdad agitada por la carrera que debió hacer para alcanzarme.

-Hola- dice ella recobrando el aliento- ¿qué sucede?

-Danielle… la… la directora Anderson quiere verte.

-¿Ahora qué hice?- digo yo un poco asustado de verdad.

-¿Tienes algo que temer?- dice ella conteniendo la risa- la verdad es que todo mundo por aquí está contento de tu trabajo, vaya, has hecho que Andrew Lewis pasara su examen teórico de composición, eso es un verdadero milagro.

-¿En serio?- digo yo verdaderamente complacido- es decir… bueno, Aimé, no te ofendas pero… cada vez que soy llamado al despacho de Danielle Anderson temo por mi integridad.

-¡Exagerado!- dice ella sin poder creerlo de verdad- por lo que pude entender después de hablar con ella en la mañana, creo que se trata del joven Anderson.

-¿De quién?- digo yo y no me doy cuenta, pero me quedo parado en medio del pasillo.

-De Blaine- dice ella con cuidado- pero… ¿tampoco ha pasado algo con él, ¿o sí? Es decir, todos hablan acerca de que eres su maestro… "favorito" por decirlo de algún modo, pero él y tú no… ¿O sí?

-No Aimé- le digo yo riendo un poco por el gesto asustado de mi amiga- sólo que… me sorprende que la señora directora quiera hablar de su hijo conmigo… tú… ¿tú sabes qué pasó ese día que Blaine no llegó a clases?

-No exactamente pero…- dice Aimé un poco sonrojada, lo que quiere decir que sabe más de lo que intenta demostrar.

-Aimé…

-Sólo sé que discutió con Cooper, eso es todo.

-¿El hijo prodigo volvió?

-A defender a su hermano- dice Aimé- después del discurso de Danny, creo que… bueno, ya debes imaginarlo, pero no creo que ella haya querido decir lo que dijo, es solo que está cansada y…

-Nada justifica lo que ella dijo, Aimé y lo sabes- digo yo borrando de la cara de mi amiga la sonrisa de disculpa que en vano intentaba formar.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dice ella apresuradamente, dando por terminada la conversación- ve con ella, suerte… ¿te veo al rato para cenar con Adam, entonces?

-Sí, sí claro- digo yo olvidando por un momento nuestra reciente discusión- nos espera a las siete, estoy harto de las cenas de la señora Robinson, ¿cómo has podido sobrevivir tantos años alimentándote en el comedor de profesores?

-No tengo idea – dice ella- revisaré algunos trabajos y te veo delante de la fuente a las 6:30 ¿vale?

-Vale…

Aimé se aleja y sé que se ha quedado seria de pronto por lo que he dicho acerca de la directora. No entiendo como mi amiga se ha vuelto tan cercana a Danielle Anderson pero parece ser que ella es la única persona que logra entenderla, que logra ver en ella algo más de lo que todos vemos y sentimos al tenerla cerca.

Suspiro y encamino mis pasos hacia el despacho de Danielle Anderson y de verdad espero que cuando esté delante de ella estas ganas asesinas de eliminarla, remitan un poco. Y es que en la misma medida en la que su hijo me preocupa, no he podido superar mi rabia al pensar en ella, en sus despreciables palabras, no he podido evitar desear que una calamidad termine con ella porque muy en el fondo de mi, sé que Blaine estaría mejor si ella no existiera.

Y ahí vas de nuevo, Blaine Anderson, a llenar mis pensamientos de ti otra vez…

-Pase profesor Hummel, pase por favor- dice la voz de la directora cuando llego a su oficina.

-Me dijeron que quería verme, Danielle.

-Sí, sí… pero venga siéntese, por favor.

La cortesía de mi directora me desconcierta un poco, más aún cuando ella no se sienta delante de mí como lo hubiera esperado si no que coge dos tazas de café de una mesita aledaña a su escritorio y me ofrece una junto con varias galletas de miel. Francamente ese no es el recibimiento que un prisionero de guerra esperaría de su carcelero, pero, tratando de corresponder a la amabilidad de la señora Anderson, agradezco con suavidad y me llevo un poco del humeante y cremoso liquido a mi boca. Está delicioso.

-Profesor Hummel- dice ella sin dejar de sonreírme alegremente, gesto que es más desconcertante aún que las galletas de miel.- quiero felicitarlo, todos los chicos de último año están encantados con usted, no se habla de otra cosa que no sea la clase de composición moderna y por lo que veo, también ha seguido mis recomendaciones, no ha tenido problemas con mi hijo y sus amigos.

-No…- digo yo- son chicos bastante tranquilos y talentosos, todos ellos.

-No tiene por qué mentirme, profesor- dice Danielle y una sombra de furia cruza su brillante mirada de color azul pálido- sé que mi hijo no ha sido capaz de crear algo digno de su nombre.

-Ciertamente no han sido obras de arte- digo yo sin poder evitar ponerme a la defensiva- pero, es el inicio del año, aún podemos mejorar muchas cosas.

-La porquería no puede evolucionar a otra cosa- dice la directora con calma- por favor, no defienda lo indefendible.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que el señor Anderson puede mejorar con la atención adecuada-digo yo, tratando de contener la furia un poco más- hasta el momento creo que se trata más de un problema de actitud, que de falta de talento en sí…

-Optimista hasta el final ¿no?- dice la directora- eso me gusta, vamos por buen camino. Si usted cree que Blaine puede mejorar con la atención adecuada, creo entonces que estamos pensando lo mismo…

La sonrisa de la directora crece en su rostro, pero más que un gesto de acuerdo conmigo me siento como la mosca que sin saberlo, está siendo atrapada en una enorme telaraña de la que, por más que intente, no podrá salir hasta ser devorado por ella. Muevo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, no porque concuerde o entienda del todo a Danielle Anderson sino porque quiero apartar esos extraños pensamientos de mi mente y porque, temo echarme a reír con mi comparación de la señora Anderson con un arácnido cruel y ávido de sangre fresca.

-Quiero que enseñe a mi hijo- dice Danielle Anderson después de un rato.

-Pensé que eso estaba haciendo…

-Sí, claro- dice ella- pero si ha hecho que varios de los estudiantes más mediocres de esta escuela estén componiendo canciones dignas de reconocimiento, imagine lo que usted lograría con Blaine.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con enseñar a Blaine?- digo yo de forma precavida.

-Quiero que sea su tutor- dice ella dejando en claro que no hay posibilidad de negarme- tendrá lecciones diarias con él a partir de esta tarde.

-¿Qué?- digo yo con extrañeza, con incomprensión y también con… miedo.

-Tutor privado del mejor compositor que el mundo verá a partir de ahora- dice ella con pasión- piense cómo se verá eso en su currículo. Además claro, se le bonificarán las horas de trabajo extra.

-¿Horas?- digo yo sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Tres horas diarias con él a partir de hoy- dice ella como el general que le dicta a su subordinado el plan de acción que regirá su vida de ahora y para siempre- de lunes a sábado. Cuatro horas diarias a partir de la próxima mitad del año. Le pagaré horas triples a partir de ese día, y una bonificación en efectivo al final de año si Blaine logra ganar el concurso nacional.

-Señora Anderson, no creo que esto sea lo mejor para el chico, Blaine no estará de acuerdo y no quiero que el joven piense que…

-Lo que él piense o deje de pensar no debe importarle, profesor- dice ella de forma terminante- hablé con él en la mañana, él no se negó. Me alegra que esta vez no haya discutido.

-Blaine está de acuerdo…- digo yo y me temo que no comparto la alegría de la señora Anderson. Si el joven Anderson aceptó, no fue por respeto a su madre, de eso estoy seguro.

-Como puede ver- dice la señora Anderson, interpretando mi afirmación como una silente rendición- este es el negocio de su vida, profesor Hummel.

¿Qué debo hacer? A esta altura de la conversación se que un no es imposible. Tres horas diarias, a partir de hoy, a solas, con él… mi corazón empieza a latir de forma descontrolada y no sé por qué. En realidad no debería sorprenderme tanto ¿no era yo el que había pasado el mes entero preguntándome cómo ayudar al joven Anderson? ¿Por qué tengo miedo? ¿No fue Adam el que me dijo que soy un hombre inteligente y maduro que podría manejar esto de la mejor forma posible? ¿No lo soy? Quizá después de todo, las leyendas y rumores que circulan al joven heredero Anderson han hecho mella en mi interior.

-Está bien…- digo yo sintiendo que estoy vendiéndole mi alma al mismo diablo- si es así, no creo que haya problema.

-No los habrá profesor, créame- dice Danielle- le agradezco su cooperación, el primer deposito le será entregado al finalizar esta semana.

-No lo hago por eso, no se preocupe- digo levantándome de pronto- yo de verdad creo que podemos hacer renacer al joven Blaine.

-Ocúpese de él- dice Danielle con una sonrisa divertida- si le tiene fe o no, no es mi problema. Estaré evaluando los progresos mensuales de mi hijo ¿entiende? Trabajen por el momento en la canción que presentará en el festival de otoño, puede retirarse.

Salgo de la oficina siendo aún poco consciente del trabajo que he aceptado, ¿renacer al joven Blaine, eh? Mis palabras suenan ahora idiotas en mi cabeza pero ¿qué más podía decir? Comienzo a caminar lentamente. A esta hora las clases han terminado, eso quiere decir que debo empezar ahora mismo con mi nuevo empleo. Tutor del problema que tiene nombre y apellido para la directora, tutor de lo insalvable, diría Adam… tutor privado de ese muchacho.

Mis pasos se pierden en el laberinto de salones que componen la Academia, oigo ruidos lejanos de instrumentos musicales, violines, guitarras, tambores, todos esos sonidos que alegran mi vida, que la llenan de sentido. Me pregunto seriamente en qué momento Blaine Anderson perdió todo eso, en qué momento la música se convirtió para él en una losa y no en un refugio.

He llegado por fin a la sala de música. El joven Anderson espera delante de la puerta con sus siempre fieles amigos que ríen y bromean a su lado. No me han visto, por lo que dudo en acercarme a ellos y me quedo de pie, observándolos, observándolo a él. En medio de las risas puedo notar que los ojos color avellana del muchacho, hermosos, aunque él trate de ocultarlo, no sonríen. Están cansados, profundas ojeras resultado de sus noches de juerga bordean sus ojos. Sé que él no es feliz aunque le grite a todos que es perfecto y tiene todo lo que quiere. Creo que en realidad sus palabras son sólo un vano intento por ocultar que carece de todo.

Pasar tres horas diarias con él ¿quién lo diría? Parece que cuando tratas de alejarte de algo, ese algo camina hacia ti con la misma terca insistencia con la que tú intentas poner tierra de por medio. Pues bueno, si le hemos vendido el alma al diablo, es hora de ver de qué color se pintará el infierno…

-Señor Anderson- me escucho decir cuando llego a los muchachos.- buenas tardes chicos.

Los cuatro sonríen a mi llegada, pero la sonrisa se borra pronto de los labios del joven Blaine que me mira cómo preguntándose por qué, después de todo, he aceptado lo que su madre me propuso.

-Profesor Hummel- dice Sebastian Smythe con una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras- con que tutor privado de Blaine ¿eh? Todo un honor…

-Ya me lo han dicho, señor Smythe- le digo yo tratando de sonreír como él lo hace- lamento que no hayan podido designarme a los fabulosos cuatro en pleno, eso hubiera sido un verdadero placer.

-¿De verdad?- dice Dorian Leigh con anhelo- No sé cuánto va a pagarle Danielle, pero no creo que mis padres tengan problema en igualar la suma, creo que necesito reforzar algunas nociones de ritmo y …

-No le haga caso, profesor- dice Andrew, rodeando con su brazo al chico del cabello oscuro quien olvida sus problemas de ritmo y se relaja al contacto del cuerpo del otro chico- Dorian no habla en serio. Su ritmo o lo que sea, son perfectos como todo lo que hace…

-Andrew…- dice Dorian sonrojándose un poco- deja de decir esas cosas-

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente charla- dice el joven Blaine con una sonrisa torcida que a pesar de ser sumamente maliciosa, también esconde algo bello en ella- me temo que están robando mi tiempo a solas con el profesor, piérdanse.

Los tres jóvenes rompen a reír y se despiden de su amigo entre bromas y preocupados clamores de: _¡No sea duro con él, profesor, tenga paciencia!_

Sebastian Smythe le recuerda que esa noche han quedado de ir a bailar al club de Sam y Blaine le jura que estará ahí a las once. No puedo evitar pensar que a este ritmo, el heredero de la academia acabará con su fuerza antes de entrar de lleno a la edad adulta.

El silencio nos rodea a los dos después de que el eco de las risas de sus amigos dejan de escucharse a lo lejos del pasillo. Blaine no ha dejado de sonreír y yo lo miro fijamente lo que parece una eternidad.

-¿No va a invitarme a pasar?- dice él echándose a reír.

Yo asiento como saliendo de un trance hipnótico y abro la puerta de la sala. El aroma a madera recién encerada y papel que espera a ser llenado de notas musicales nos recibe. Yo pongo mi bolso sobre el escritorio y me quedo ahí un rato, pensando en lo surrealista que es la situación. El joven Anderson deja de mirarme y camina de forma decidida al piano. Levanta la tapa y pasea sus manos por las teclas, de forma suave. Lo observo mirar al instrumento con un sentimiento profundo en la mirada y entonces recuerdo al chiquillo de diez años que solía tocar ahí todas las tardes, haciéndonos pensar a mis compañeros y a mí que al lado suyo éramos nadie…

¿Qué fue de ese niño?, me pregunto yo, caminando con calma hacia él, ¿podré conocerlo algún día o se ha perdido irremediablemente? Blaine levanta sus ojos de las teclas del piano y se sienta frente a él, parece que desde hace rato, cualquier cosa que no sea ese negro instrumento ha dejado de importarle. Sus manos se deslizan por las teclas con maestría, toca con pasión, con determinación. Casi se ve feliz al hacer brotar de sus dedos tanta magia, y de pronto vuelvo a verlo siendo pequeño… sus abundantes rizos oscuros cubriendo su frente, su sonrisa tranquila al estar siendo rodeado de la misma música pura y luminosa como la luz de las estrellas que seguramente su padre le enseñó a componer.

La música sigue su ritmo, es un arrullo, una voz de otro mundo que me dice que todo estará bien, que de hecho, ese es el lugar donde debo estar, al lado de ese chico, a su lado como siempre lo he estado sin saberlo, ¿pero qué estoy pensando? Nada de lo que pienso tiene sentido, pero esa música es tan bella, tan irreal y sin embargo, tan suya, porque estoy seguro de que fue el Blaine de diez años quien creó esa obra y a medida que las notas pasan me convenzo segundo a segundo que de donde viene esa canción, pueden venir mil más si tan sólo encuentro la forma de hacerlo regresar…

-Sonata estrella de luz- dice el joven cuando deja de tocarla- papá y yo la compusimos en un sueño, hace muchos años.

Me quedo al lado de Blaine sin saber qué decir, siento que cualquier halago no sería capaz de describir lo que he escuchado y en todo caso, no estoy seguro si las palabras que susurró eran para mí. Me quedo ahí en silencio, me siento al lado suyo sin saber por qué. Sólo dejo que el chico reordene sus sentimientos, el dolor se trasluce en su mirada. De cerca, el color avellana de sus ojos es brillante, casi oro liquido. Él ha llenado la sala de magia y parece no saberlo, parece que la tristeza que inunda su alma no le deja verlo, pero más que eso, no le deja sentirlo.

Su móvil suena y con el sonido estridente de la canción pop que llena la sala, la magia parece evaporarse. Blaine se levanta y contesta con aire distraído y el silencio que hasta ese momento nos rodeaba se llena de risas bobas y muecas juguetonas por parte del chico.

-Sí, ya sé que me cobrarás caro no haberte dejado terminar lo de la otra noche- le dice al teléfono humedeciendo sus labios con anticipación- te lo retribuiré con creces Sam, sí, sé que te debo esta noche desde hace mucho, también te he extrañado, sí, esos niños con los que estuve el martes no tienen nada de bueno, son inexpertos, estuve a punto de salir corriendo de ahí de no ser porque de verdad necesitaba un polvo, sí… te veo en la noche guapo, guarda lo mejor que tienes para mi ¿quieres?

Blaine cuelga el teléfono y me mira sin vergüenza alguna, retándome a decir algo. Es increíble que el muchacho pueda pasar de la más sublime belleza a la más ridícula desfachatez en dos segundos. Pero él es así, no debería sorprenderme ni estar preguntándome quién es ese Sam y cuantas noches ha pasado a su lado, que por lo que he oído, deben haber sido muchas y.. ¿Qué hago yo preguntándome todo eso? ¿Qué hago yo mirándolo a los ojos ahora mismo, pensando que a pesar de todo él también es hermoso…?

De pronto todo se ha quedado en calma a nuestro alrededor. Los labios del muchacho sonríen al darse cuenta por fin, de que estamos completamente solos. Blaine me mira fijamente, me estudia, se acerca a mi cuerpo de forma lenta y yo no puedo moverme, me ha hechizado o me he dejado atrapar. Yo no sé nada del mundo hasta que él pone sus manos encima de las teclas del piano, cercándome y con sus labios a un centímetro de los míos me dice con una sonrisa desafiante:

-Bueno, profesor Hummel, ahora que ha aceptado el juego, dígame ¿cuál será nuestro primer movimiento?

* * *

**NdA: Les prometo que a partir de ahora habrá más Klaine y más fabuloso 4 y gdlkasgdlksagdkls¡ empieza lo bueno¡ Y bueno, no creo tener listo el capítulo 4 antes, así que de una vez les deseo una maravillosa feliz navidad en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, diviértanse mucho y sea como sea que ustedes le llamen, celebren el nacimiento del amor :D Felices fiestas a todos, les mando un enorme abrazo¡ :)**

**PD: Les dejaré un regalo de navidad en Unbreakable :)**

**Love ya all¡ :3**


	4. I write sins not tragedies

******Blaine, Kurt y otros personajes nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. I write sins not tragedies.**

-Así que después de todo Danielle decidió llevarlo a ti, ¿eh Blaine?- dice Sebastian con una risita mientras él, los chicos y yo caminamos con rumbo a la sala de música.

Mamá dijo que era totalmente seguro que él iría, aún no puedo creerlo. Me he pasado el último mes de mi vida persiguiéndolo por todos los rincones de la Academia y ahora resulta que el fabuloso castigo de mi madre, luego de todo lo ocurrido con Cooper, ha sido traerlo a mí, ponerlo a mi disposición, dejarlo a mi merced. Sé que los chicos, al igual que yo, no se explican por qué mi madre actúa de este modo, aunque, tal vez pueda entender esto no como un regalo sino más bien como una muestra de lo profunda que es su desesperación ahora. Mi madre no es de las mujeres que piden ayuda, su vida está regida por las ancestrales leyes de los negocios, ella no es de las personas que dan sin esperar recibir nada a cambio. No.

Sé que la idea de que el profesor Hummel fuera mi tutor es uno más de los movimientos que ha tenido que hacer para asegurarse de que su hijo será exactamente la persona que ella quiere que sea. Sé que ella ha hecho oídos sordos a los rumores que hay acerca de mí persiguiendo al hombre de los ojos azules que se ha convertido ahora en una diversión demasiado buena para dejarla. Mi mamá está dispuesta a arriesgarse a que algo entre los dos pase (ojalá llegue a suceder) por la simple razón de que sabe que ese será el mal menor, que a cambio de eso, obtendrá algo mucho mejor que a su hijo besuqueándose con otro profesor incauto.

Claro, el profesor Hummel es grandioso, eso nadie lo niega. Sé que mi madre lo piensa también. Pero yo creo que es aún más genial hacerlo desvariar en clase al tocar frente a él mi última sarta de tonterías que en vano intento hacer pasar por canciones, mientras los demás, han hecho en realidad grandes mejoras con respecto a lo que entregaron a Isherwood el año pasado. Y eso es lo único que le importa a mi madre porque, si el profesor a hecho brillar a todos esos chicos que para ella no valen nada, imagina que ´podrá hacer con el diamante en bruto que cree que soy. Esa es la ganancia que mi madre espera obtener, por eso se ha arriesgado en este negocio.

Sin duda Danielle tiene altas expectativas, pero yo sé que nada cambiará. Si he aceptado sus órdenes sin rechistar es porque esta vez de verdad creo que obtendré uno que otro beneficio, beneficios que irán directamente al centro de mi cuerpo y sus alrededores, no a mi talento como ella cree neciamente. Sí, el profesor Hummel es grandioso, no voy a ser yo el que lo niegue, pero espero que por su bien y por el mío, pueda de verdad compartir conmigo algún otro de sus talentos.

-Es la segunda mejor cosa que ha hecho Danielle este semestre- le respondo yo a mi amigo- mira que si Hummel dice que no…

-No puede decir que no- dice Dorian con voz seria- es decir, hablas de Danielle Anderson, ella no deja que la gente a su alrededor pueda negarse a hacer exactamente lo que ella quiere.

-Me pregunto seriamente por qué ahora quiere que su único hijo se la pase follando con el nuevo maestro en la sala de música- dice Andrew haciéndonos reír a todos- es decir, todo mundo sabe que pasará eso, por favor…

-Me halagan tus altas expectativas en mí, Andy- digo yo- pero vamos, el hombre es un santurrón, no caerá tan fácilmente, ni aunque mi madre lo obligue a "enseñarme".

-Y eso es lo que lo hace más divertido, Blaine- dice Sebastian pasando uno de sus brazos por mi hombro- sólo tienes que esforzarte un poco más.

-Me esfuerzo, Seb, me esfuerzo- digo yo en un falso tono lastimero que hace que mis compañeros rían a carcajadas.

-¿Por qué tanto apoyo a Blaine de pronto, eh?- dice Andrew uniéndose al abrazo colectivo- apuesto a que Sebastian quiere que le pongas encima las manos al profesor Hummel para que él pueda ocuparse después de consolar al pobre y engañado novio inglés, ¿no es así, Seb?

-¡Cállate Andrew!- dice Sebastian un poco sonrojado, algo bastante extraño en él.

-¡Oh Seb, me enterneces!- dice Dorian, al parecer, maravillado de poder por una vez en la semana ser él quien se ría de alguien que no sea él mismo- hasta yo te he visto rondando en el estacionamiento de la escuela para ver al novio del profesor Hummel cuando viene a recogerlo en las tardes…

-Pero mira nada más, Sebastian- le digo yo a mi rubio amigo que a esta altura de la conversación ha optado por intentar matarnos a todos con su mejor mirada de asesino serial- con que podemos ser aliados en la guerra…

-Yo… yo no sé de qué hablan Blaine, es decir… Adam…. El, el novio del profesor Hummel no me…. Gusta…

-Claro que no- le dice Andy con su sonrisa más maldita- te encanta, lo deseas, has tenido más sueños húmedos con él en todo este tiempo que con ningún otro ¿o no?

-Andrew…- dice Sebastian empezando a palidecer- si no te callas, les diré a todos…

-¿Decirnos qué?- saltamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿No les ha dicho Andy acaso?- dice Sebastian obteniendo el efecto que él quería con el tono misterioso de sus palabras- desde hace dos semanas está saliendo con…

¿ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN?- gritamos Dorian y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Oh sí…- dice Sebastian siguiendo con el teatro- ¿recuerdan al hijo de la nueva cantante que mamá contrató en Nueva York?

-¿BLAKE MURRAY?- dice Dorian sin importarle que haya elevado la voz y que la gente que aún pasa a nuestro alrededor voltee a vernos con curiosidad- ¿Estás saliendo con Blake…?

-Bueno, ahora que ya lo saben no me queda más que admitirlo- dice Andy con una brillante sonrisa desvergonzada- no les había dicho nada porque… bueno, todo parece estar pasando muy rápido.

-Blake Murray- repite Dorian con voz queda y una mirada triste que no puedo comprender- ¿por qué él?

-Mamá me lo presentó hace dos meses, es agradable ¿sabes? Desde el día en el que su madre cenó en mi casa, insistió en salir conmigo y bueno, es mejor salir con él que ir por ahí todas las noches a ver qué puedes cazar… sin ofender, Blaine- dice mi amigo con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero bueno, Blake… ¿no es mayor que tú?- digo yo realmente interesado- y ¿por qué no habías dicho nada?

-Porque no quería someter al consejo de los fabulosos cuatro esta cuestión- dice Andy realmente divertido- creo que cada uno de nosotros puede salir con quien le dé la gana sin tener que pasarle un informe detallado de ello a los demás ¿no?

-Pudiste al menos mencionarlo- dice Dorian un poco más dolido que antes- pudiste decírmelo a mí, pudiste…

-¡Oh Dorian!- dice Andy acercándose a él- vamos, no te enojes conmigo sólo porque es el primer secreto que no te digo desde que tenemos un mes de nacidos ¿quieres?

Dorian no dice nada, se queda quieto mientras Andy trata en vano de hacer contacto visual con él. Creo que ahora entiendo perfectamente por qué Dorian parece tan enojado. Él y Andy prácticamente se han conocido de por vida ya que sus madres a su vez, han sido amigas desde la secundaria. Debe ser difícil para él enterarse de que su mejor amigo ahora está viviendo cosas por su cuenta sin necesitarlo a él a su lado, debe ser eso.

-Bueno, basta- digo yo volviendo al mundo real de pronto- Andy, qué bueno que estés saliendo con Blake, puedes invitarlo al club de Sam, iremos esta noche, si quieres.

-¡A Blake le encantará!- dice mi amigo con una sonrisa feliz que acaba por ensombrecer la mirada de Dorian- pero bueno Blaine, ¿cuáles son los planes con el profesor Hummel?

-Nada de planes- le digo yo sin poder ocultar mi emoción- primero, esperemos a que llegue, después, no sé, después de todo tengo tres horas hoy y tres mañana para elaborar una estrategia…

-¡Ese es mi chico!- dice Sebastian también emocionado- ve por él, Blaine.

-Y tú podrás ir por el príncipe encantado, Seb- le digo yo sin piedad- no te preocupes, entre los dos podemos despejarnos el camino ¿cierto?

Mi amigo asiente finalmente, rindiéndose ante las evidencias de lo que en vano pretende negar. Los chicos y yo seguimos riendo un poco más hasta llegamos a la sala de música. Esperaba que él ya estuviera ahí, pero a parecer mi madre debe estar reteniéndolo con sus interminables discursos de honor, ética y buen comportamiento profesional. Y un cuerno, pienso yo, y cuando pasan diez minutos después de nuestra llegada, empiezo a preocuparme. Quizá el profesor Hummel se ha negado, es decir, mamá no puede tener aún demasiadas armas para poder amenazarlo en caso de que se niegue. Quizá, ha decidido seguir poniendo tierra de por medio entre los dos, como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo y es que… ¿por qué e se prestaría a ayudar a mi madre? ¿Por qué él estaría interesado en tratar de hacer que yo componga algo decente otra vez? ¿Por qué…?

-Señor Anderson- dice una voz detrás de mí, una voz que me hace sentir escalofríos- buenas tardes chicos.

Volteo lentamente hacia donde él ha aparecido y con verdadero esfuerzo reprimo las ganas de ponerme a saltar de emoción. Él ha aceptado, por la razón que sea, por la razón que ahora de verdad no me importa. Él está aquí y teniéndolo cerca todo el tiempo que mi madre me ha regalado, estoy más que seguro de que Kurt Hummel será mío.

El profesor se queda en la puerta charlando un rato con los chicos. Yo me quedo callado y lo observo tratando de adivinar cuál será su punto débil, uno no puede trazar su plan de acción sin antes conocer las debilidades y fortalezas de la presa. Miro sus ojos azules, hermosos, honestos, brillantes cuando él sonríe a las estúpidas bromas que hacen mis amigos… ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ti, Kurt Hummel?, me pregunto mientras las risas alrededor nuestro siguen su curso y luego de mirarlo fijamente por un largo rato, decido que si no estoy a solas con él, jamás podré responderme satisfactoriamente mi anterior pregunta…

-Bueno, bueno, suficiente charla- digo yo con firmeza, quiero que mis clases privadas comiencen de una buena vez- me temo que están robando mi tiempo a solas con el profesor, piérdanse.

Mis amigos ríen y yo los observo irse en silencio. Sebastian me recuerda con evidente emoción que no me olvide de lo de la cita de esta noche en el club de Sam. Claro que no lo haré, de verdad necesito pasar la noche con alguien que sepa lo que hace y ese, hasta que el profesor Hummel acceda a hacer lo que yo quiera, es sin duda Sam Evans.

Por fin me quedo a solas con el profesor y parece tranquilo, eso es algo que me gusta de él, me tienta aún más. No sé lo que está pensando, en todo este tiempo ha sido amable y atento conmigo pero su amabilidad es fría, su cortesía es helada e impenetrable como un iceberg. Me pregunto si ahora podrá seguir guardándose de mí, si vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos, algo definitivamente tendrá que suceder ¿cierto? Es imposible que nada pase, quizá no hoy, quizá sea cuestión de dedicarme a observarlo del mismo modo en el que él me evalúa ahora mismo.

-¿No va a invitarme a pasar?- le digo y él parece salir del trance.

Kurt Hummel abre la puerta y yo lo sigo. Él camina directamente hacia el escritorio de la sala y se queda ahí. Mi corazón late con locura cuando entro a ese lugar, si no es por las clases, evito estar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo. Porque estar ahí duele y ahora comprendo por qué mi madre quiere que pase tantas horas en ese lugar. Es una jugada cruel y astuta, que tiene en ella el estilo inconfundible de mi madre. Pero puedo vencer el dolor si estar ahí me da una excusa inocente para estar cerca del profesor Hummel, vale la pena. Miro el piano negro que se encuentra esperando por mi genialidad en medio de la sala, hace mucho que de verdad no he compuesto nada hermoso sobre sus teclas. El instrumento me llama de algún modo, me reclama a su lado, me cuestiona por todas las horas que he pasado lejos de él.

Lo oigo llamándome con la misma fuerza con la que me ha llamado toda la vida, trato de ignorarlo, incluso el profesor Hummel ha desaparecido ahora de mis pensamientos _¿Por qué te dejé?_ Le digo en mi mente, _ni yo mismo sé por qué lo hice_. Mis manos recorren ahora la tapa oscura de caoba, sin duda alguna acaban de encerarlo hace poco. Siento la suavidad del instrumento, siento en él la vibración de todas las canciones que ha tocado. Ese piano fue de mi padre, en él Richard Anderson empezó a escribir las miles de canciones que le legó al mundo. Ese piano, fue el que mi padre me regaló aquel día, cuando yo cumplí seis años y el murió.

Una herida parece abrirse en mi corazón de pronto y el silencio con el que abandoné al piano llena mi corazón. Yo también soy solo silencio ahora, yo tampoco puedo volver a ser una canción como las que Richard y yo solíamos componer. La melodía de un sueño invade mi mente de pronto y sin pensarlo, buscando terminar con ese abrumador silencio, levanto la tapa del piano y me dejo llevar por el recuerdo. Toco sin saberlo, sin quererlo realmente. Quiero que el silencio termine y toco con fuerza, con determinación ni siquiera estoy buscando impresionar al profesor Hummel. Las notas brotan de mis manos como un bálsamo, se quedan en mí, hacen que vuelva a respirar con normalidad de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que me queda, la música de mis recuerdos, sólo eso.

-Sonata estrella de luz- digo recordando el nombre de pronto. No lo estoy diciendo para nadie en especial.

Volteo a mi derecha, Kurt Hummel está ahí, mirándome con sus pupilas azules llenas de sorpresa y una emoción difícil de descifrar. Claro, está sorprendido, quizá él no sea capaz de creer ahora que su peor alumno haya sido capaz de escribir esa canción hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo era, no hace mucho yo también creía que sería sin duda el mejor compositor del mundo entero. Pero eso era antes, cuando serlo era mi sueño y no una obligación

Mi teléfono suena y parece traerme a la realidad de nuevo, es Sam. Escucho las cosas sucias que me dice entre risas y no puedo evitar reírme también y prometerle que le retribuiré con creces todas las noches que no le he dado. El profesor Hummel sigue mirándome, preguntándose quizá, como he llegado a convertirme en el idiota del que estoy orgulloso de ser. Ni yo lo sé, pero este idiota de verdad muere porque llegue la noche y poder olvidar en los brazos de Sam la horrible sensación de estar aquí, frente a este piano, frente a todas las cosas a las que no soy capaz de hacer frente ni siquiera aunque Kurt Hummel esté ahí, frente a mí, intentando leer mi mente a través de la belleza de sus ojos azules.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad estoy solo con Kurt Hummel, nadie más está mirándonos. Sonrío de forma maldita, sabiendo que está ahí a mi merced y hasta parece que es cierto. Kurt se ve nervioso, adorable. Sus labios entreabiertos, señal de que no es suficiente con el oxigeno que entra por su nariz me invitan a tantas cosas. Su cuerpo largo, su piel blanca, las mejillas sonrosadas no sé si por el frío del lugar o por mi cercanía, todo eso es una provocación hacia mi ser. Siento cosquillas en mi vientre, una anticipación feroz en mi entrepierna. Si tan solo pudiera tocarlo, besarlo, ahora me doy cuenta de que mataría por poder hacerlo mío.

Y así como el felino se acerca lentamente a aquello que anhela porque sabe que cuando espera, el momento de gloria será mil veces mejor, yo me acerco a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Él no hace nada, sólo sigue mirándome también, preguntándose quizá cuál será la jugarreta que le haré pasar. Pero no aún, sólo quiero saber cuál será su respuesta. Hay algo que me dice que con él debo ir lento, muy lento… Pongo mis manos sobre las teclas del piano provocando un estruendo musical que parece elevar mi frecuencia cardiaca. Él no hace una amago de moverse, se queda ahí quieto, atrapado, indefenso… casi me río pero me contengo, me acerco más a él, el calor que envuelve a su cuerpo de pronto invade al mío ¿lento? ¿Estoy seguro de lo que estoy diciendo? Podría tomarlo ahí, podría al menos rozar mi piel con la suya por un momento…

Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy tan cerca de su boca que podría besarlo por fin, sé que él no hará nada por evitarlo. Pero la sensación de estar cerca suyo por primera vez desde aquella primera clase me hace olvidarme de todo. Si él fuera otro, hace rato que lo tendría susurrando mi nombre entre gemidos debajo de mi cuerpo pero, no con él, no con él aunque todo mi cuerpo, todo mi ser, morirían por hacerlo.

-Bueno, profesor Hummel- le digo yo sin separarme de él ni un centímetro-si ha aceptado el juego, dígame ¿cuál será nuestro primer movimiento?

No dice nada. Simplemente sostiene mi mirada con fuerza, con determinación, hasta que de pronto sus labios se convierten en una sonrisa burlona y en un hábil movimiento, se escapa de mi trampa, me hace perder el equilibrio y levantándose, como si nada hubiera pasado, pasa una mano por su bien cuidado cabello castaño. Sé que eso no ha sido más que un gesto casual pero a mi me ha parecido sumamente sexy mientras lo hace y me doy cuenta de algo más: ese hombre me hace volverme loco haga lo que haga.

-Primer movimiento- dice él con voz segura- no puede haber ningún movimiento si antes no dejamos claras algunas reglas, señor Anderson.

-Lo escucho, profesor- digo yo tratando de seguirle el juego- ponga sus reglas, después le diré las mías.

El profesor Hummel ríe ante mi desfachatez y niega con la cabeza. Sé que para él no soy más que un niño del que puede reírse de ese modo y hasta ese momento no me había molestado. Porque niño o no, sé que un día voy a tenerlo a mis pies, rogando por más, rogando por ser mío ¿o no?

-Primera regla- dice él recuperando la compostura- en este salón no haremos otra cosa que no sea tratar de componer.

-¿O sea que reservaremos una habitación de hotel para lo demás?- le digo yo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Segunda regla- dice él sin hacerme caso- trataremos de respetarnos el uno al otro, tratémonos de manera profesional. No hablaremos de otra cosa que no sea música, yo soy su profesor, usted es mi alumno, no puede haber algo más.

-Mmmmm… - digo yo acercándome un poco más a él- no sé si estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa regla.

-No tiene que estar de acuerdo- me dice él un poco más serio- me pagan por enseñarle, eso es lo que haré.

-Pero profesor- digo yo poniendo mi mejor cara de niño incomprendido- si mi mamá está pagándole tanto dinero por enseñarme, ¿por qué no admite entonces que el cliente siempre tiene la razón?

-Tercera regla- dice Kurt poniendo los ojos en blanco ante mis últimas palabras- esforcémonos Blaine, esfuércese por hacer algo bueno, algo mágico, algo como lo que escuché hace un rato. Yo creo en usted, señor Anderson. Sí, es verdad que su madre está pagándome mucho dinero pero si estoy aquí hoy en frente suyo, es porque de verdad creo que en usted hay algo mejor que tratar de ser un completo idiota…

Me quedo callado, sus palabras me han desarmado de pronto. Él… ¿cree en mí? Sus ojos brillan como todas las veces en las que él está dando clase y de pronto dice algo en lo que cree con todo su corazón. Y él cree en mí, no ha conocido más que lo peor de mí y sin embargo… sigue pensando que podrá traer de vuelta lo que se ha ido.

_No profesor, no me mire de ese modo, no ponga su fe en mí porque sé… yo sé que va a dolerme llegar a defraudarlo, por favor, no me mire de ese modo, no me mire como mi padre me hubiera mirado, como mi madre ya no puede mirarme._

-Vaya al piano- dice él poniendo sus ojos en el negro instrumento que espera en medio de la sala- ¿cuál fue la canción que compuso la semana pasada?

-¿Está seguro?- digo yo recordando de pronto la tonta canción que escribí para cumplir con la tarea de crear una canción "emotiva, cautivadora y sublime" que propuso el profesor.

-Sí, esa…- me dice él colocándose sus anteojos y poniéndose a buscar de pronto entre los recovecos de su portafolios el folder amarillo en el que entregué mi partitura- ¡Oh aquí está! Vamos, toca.

El profesor camina hacia el piano y se sienta a mi lado. Coloca ante los dos la partitura y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez el instrumento herencia de mi padre, estallará en mil pedazos si me atrevo a tocar en él lo que me atreví a tocar en clase. Tocar esas notas sin ton ni son, atreverme a cantar esa letra carente de todo lo que se supone debía contener, es casi una blasfemia si la comparo con las obras de arte que ese piano ha producido.

-No puedo…- le digo yo, un poco aterrado porque de pronto mi idea parece de sobra lógica: no puedo tocar una basura como esa en el piano de mi padre, no puedo, por más que antes me haya parecido divertido.

-Claro que puede- dice él sin piedad alguna- la semana pasada estaba encantado con su canción ¿qué pasa ahora?

-Usted sabe que es una mierda, profesor- digo yo- no voy a tocar eso en el piano de mi pad… no, no puedo.

Sus ojos azules se quedan clavados en mi otra vez. No puedo creer que estaba a punto de decirle que…sin embargo, él no parece notarlo y si lo ha hecho, no dice nada.

-Toque Blaine- dice él con la suave firmeza que le permite ser tan buen maestro- es porque es una mierda por lo que debemos mejorarla, y si no podemos mejorarla, la destruiremos pero primero le diré qué fue lo ha hecho mal.

-Todo está mal, podemos ahorrarnos esto- le digo yo empezando a enojarme.

-No, no podemos.- dice él de forma inflexible- enfréntese a lo que hizo mal, sólo de esa forma podemos empezar a mejorar.

-No voy a tocar- le digo yo.

-Claro que sí, toque.

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho, claro que no voy a tocar, eso va más allá de mí. Puedo ridiculizarme allá afuera pero no en este lugar, no en ese sitio donde siento a mi padre tan cercano, donde siento que después de todo, el estar con él no fue más que un sueño.

-Señor Anderson- dice él de pronto, enojado también- no va a empezar a romper las reglas ahora. Toque, olvídese de lo que sea que lo esté deteniendo. Los dos sabemos que no es vergüenza, usted parece no saber lo que es eso. Toque, no me importa si es el piano de su padre o el de Chopin. Si quiere respetar ese recuerdo y empezar a enorgullecer al hombre que le legó este instrumento, tocar su canción, enfrentarse a ella y darse cuenta de que puede escribir algo mejor, es un mejor modo de hacerlo que simplemente sentarse enfurruñado aquí, así que déjese de tonterías y vamos, toque y cante.

Miro al profesor Hummel con furia y a él no parece importarle nada. Claro, no tiene por qué importarle, para él sólo soy un buen negocio y de pronto su conmovedora declaración de hace un momento me parece basura. Con que cree en mí ¿no? Apuesto a que no dirá lo mismo cuando me escuche cantar lo que escribí, lo que se supone sería una canción para Sam. De mala gana, mis ojos buscan la partitura y mis manos se comienzan a mover perezosamente sobre las blancas teclas. Papá volvería a morir si escuchara esto, es lo que he pensado todos estos meses pero, nunca hasta entonces parecía tan real, nunca antes me había parecido tan ridículo como hasta ese momento en el que mi voz llena la sala y me esfuerzo por seguir cantando y tocando sin ponerme a vomitar:

_Ohhh, baby boy, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached  
Can't stop that feelin' for long, no  
Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg  
Breakin' them off your fancy legs  
But they make you feel right at home, no._

Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long  
And I want it bad...  
Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty  
'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'

Oh, I swear there's something when he's pumpin', askin' for a raise  
Well does he want me to carry her home now?  
So does he want me to buy her things?  
On my house, on my job  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind  
My father's last name?

_When I get you alone  
When I get you you'll know, babe  
When I get you alone  
When I get you alone_

Oh, come on  
Yeah, yeah  
When I get you alone

Recuerdo la primera vez que canté esa canción, todo fue tan distinto. Después de escuchar un montón de enternecedoras baladas y otras canciones melosas y dramáticas que casi hacen que muera de un coma diabético, decidí ponerle un poco de verdadera emoción al asunto de las canciones "emotivas, cautivadoras y sublimes".

El día anterior había estado bailando con Sam y entre bromas, besos y alcohol me había dicho que le gustaría que yo compusiera algo para él. Y así lo hice, le escribí una canción divertida, una canción que bailé con desfachatez frente a todos, haciéndoles sentir de pronto, que lo que el profesor había dicho al inicio de curso acerca de que yo no era tan perfecto como ellos creían que era, después de todo era cierto.

Cuando terminé de cantar, nadie aplaudió y el profesor Hummel simplemente dijo que había sido un excelente ejemplo de lo que no se debería hacer. Esa vez, después de bailar en frente de todos, me sentí bien, extrañamente liberado, incluso envidiado. Pensé que la gente envidiaba mi falta de escrúpulos, mi falta de vergüenza como lo dijo el profesor. Pero no era cierto. Mientras oigo como las notas sosas siguen su curso, mientras oigo a mi voz cantando palabras vacías, frases que no dicen nada, cuando me doy cuenta de que he escrito una canción que se canta una vez y después se olvida, detengo las notas y me quedo en silencio. Soy silencio de nuevo, es lo mejor que puedes ser cuando no te atreves a ser más que ruido, un ruido molesto por momentos que cuando se termina es mejor echar al olvido.

-Es un asco- le digo al profesor Hummel sin aliento- de verdad lo es.

El hombre me mira con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios. Mientras yo cantaba, no hacía otra cosa que alternar su mirada de mi a su cuaderno de notas.

-El acompañamiento musical no es del todo malo- me dice él sin responder directamente a mi afirmación- aunque cometes el error de repetir las mismas notas sin parar, no hay nada que nos sorprenda después de dos o tres compases. Sin embargo, creo que la falla garrafal es la letra.

-¿De verdad lo cree?- digo yo con un suspiro de indignación.

-Sé que es increíble- dice él sonriéndome con indulgencia- pero esa letra deja mucho que desear.

-Lo siento- le digo yo sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos- lo siento pero, no puedo hablar de flores, corazones y nubes como todos los demás. No soy Dorian Leigh, no puedo hacer poesía ¡No puedo!

-La canción que tocó al principio- dice el profesor Hummel con voz tranquila- ella me dijo las mismas cosas que sus compañeros con sus canciones. No hace falta hablar de corazones, flores y unicornios, señor Anderson. Hace falta sólo hablar con lo que está aquí- toca mi pecho- y hacerlo llegar aquí- pone su mano sobre la mía- es así como nace la música.

Levanto mi mirada hacia él nuevamente. Siento la suavidad de su mano encima de la mía, tarda un rato en quitarla de ahí. Él está sonriendo cuando yo me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos y mientras recuerdo aún la sensación de su piel sobre la mía quisiera poder creerle, poder aprender de él y pensar que en serio es tan fácil componer. Antes lo era.

-Dígame una cosa más- dice él- la canción que acaba de tocar ¿la escribió pensando en el chico que acaba de llamarle?

-Oiga, oiga profesor- digo yo un poco sorprendido de que haya captado todo de esa forma- pensé que una de sus reglas era no hablar de otra cosa que no fuera música…

-Y de eso estamos hablando- dice él volviendo a la carga- contésteme.

-Sí…- le digo yo finalmente- la escribí para Sam…

-¿Amigo suyo?- dice él y sé que en serio no lo hace por entrometerse.

-Si le puedes llamar así a la persona con la que has bebido y tenido sexo sin control en los últimos meses, sí, es un muy buen amigo mío.

El profesor ríe, algo que no esperaba. A veces me parece tan correcto, tan puro y tan fiel a sus ideales que no podía imaginarlo riéndose así de las estupideces que le he dicho en la última oración. Quizá estaba esperando que me riñera, que de pronto me diera un sermón moralista que convertiría mi vida en algo digno de vergüenza y desaprobación. Pero no, sigue riendo y de algún modo pienso que esa risa, podría convertirse también en una hermosa canción…

-Siempre tan sincero, señor Anderson- dice él cuando termina de reír- debería de hacer lo mismo a la hora de escribir una canción.

-¿A qué se refiere?- digo yo de verdad interesado y dándome cuenta de pronto, que no he intentado seducirlo en los últimos minutos.

-El problema con sus letras, es que no nos honestas- dice él- ¿a qué le tiene miedo?

-¿Miedo, de qué?- digo yo realmente confundido- creo que miedo es la única emoción que no…

-Miedo a mostrar sus emociones – dice el profesor- miedo de eso, o dígame ¿Sam sólo puede hacerle sentir ganas de…?

-¿De follar con él hasta quedarnos sin energía?- termino yo cuando noto que el profesor comienza a sonrojarse y no puedo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Sí- dice él carraspeando un poco- eso…

-Me temo que sí, profesor- le digo yo sin dejar de sonreír- no soy capaz de sentir otra cosa.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- me pregunta él con incredulidad- ¿cree que sexo es lo único que merece?

-Es lo único que todos merecemos- le digo y su cara se cubre de vergüenza y desolación- es la única cosa que no trae complicaciones ¿sabe? Es decir, no todos podemos ser igual de perfectos como usted y su… su novio.

-No se trata de perfección, señor Anderson- dice él- se trata de honestidad y compromiso, de saber que hay algo mejor que sólo sexo.

-¿Peleas? ¿Corazones rotos? ¿Odio cuando la otra persona se cansa de ti y te deja?- digo yo burlándome interiormente- no profesor, si hablamos de honestidad es obvio que Sam y yo somos honestos el uno con el otro, sabemos lo que queremos y somos felices, mientras dure.

-Señor Anderson…- dice él y noto que se queda callado. Quizá borré todos sus argumentos o quizá quiere evitar otra discusión- ¿por qué no habla entonces de esa felicidad que Sam le da?

-¿Qué?- le digo yo.- ¿cuál felicidad?

-La que acaba de mencionar hace un segundo. Sea sincero con usted mismo, así como lo es con todos- dice el profesor- si alguien lo hace feliz, por la razón que sea, hable y escriba con el corazón acerca de ello. Puede que usted no ame a Sam, pero estoy seguro de que le tiene cariño. Un artista transforma sus sentimientos en algo que los demás puedan entender y compartir. Haga de la felicidad que Sam le da algo inmortal, transfórmelo en arte.

Antes no lo había notado pero el profesor está muy cerca de mí. Me mira a los ojos nuevamente y no siento la agitación de antes, de algún modo me siento tranquilo, él me calma. Miro sus pupilas celestes otra vez y tengo ganas de decirle que lo que Sam me hace sentir no es suficiente, que probablemente he olvidado cómo es querer a alguien sin esperar algo a cambio, sin pensar sólo en llevármelo al cuarto oscuro más próximo y desnudarlo, hacerlo gemir y gozar, hacerlo mío y marcarlo como uno más, siempre uno más…

-Usted merece más que eso, señor Anderson- dice él, como leyéndome el pensamiento- su próxima tarea será pensar en…

Lo beso. El aire de sus palabras rosaba mi piel causándome escalofríos, no pude resistirlo más. Él se queda quieto, con los ojos abiertos. Mis labios sobre los suyos no causan las chispas que yo hubiera esperado, su boca no se abre, sus labios no se mueven al compas de los míos. Nada pasa, nada… y sin pensarlo dos veces, me retiro con el corazón agitado y extrañamente vacio. Lo miro a los ojos, no sé que está sintiendo, no sé si al menos sintió otra cosa que no sea el asco que se dibuja en sus pupilas.

-¿Kurt?- dice una voz con marcado acento inglés desde la puerta, una voz que conozco apenas por haberla escuchado una vez en el jardín de mi casa.

-Hola, Adam- dice el profesor, está nervioso y agitado… y molesto, sumamente molesto.

-Lo siento pero…- dice el hombre entrando a la sala- Aimé me dijo que estarías por aquí, pensé que tu lección había terminado.

-Sí, sí… terminó- dice el profesor Hummel- es sólo que… es una larga historia… él… él es el señor Anderson.

-¡Oh hola!- dice el hombre acercándose a mí. Hace un momento decidí pararme y acercarme al escritorio, a donde el profesor Hummel corrió a resguardarse- con que por fin puedo conocer al hijo de Richard Anderson, mucho gusto, Adam Crawford.

-Encantado…- le digo yo al hombre- profesor Hummel…

-Vaya a casa- me dice él sin mirarme de nuevo a los ojos- nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, trate de pensar en lo que hablamos.

-No tengo mucho que pensar- le digo yo tratando de establecer contacto visual en vano- creo que entendí la lección de hoy con… ya sabe, lo que acaba de pasar.

-Me temo que precisamente por eso usted no entendió nada, señor Anderson- dice él fríamente- de hecho, temo que jamás podrá entenderlo. Váyase, lo veré mañana a las cuatro, y trate de descansar por favor.

-Le diré a Sam que le mandó saludos- digo yo apretando los labios- que pasen buena tarde, un gusto señor Crawford.

Salgo apresuradamente de la sala sintiendo aún dentro de mí el agujero que se ha instalado en mi corazón después de aquel beso. Pensé que él lo quería, pensé que él me deseaba pero… ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no pasó nada? ¿Por qué él es inmune a mí?

-Deja de aguantar la respiración y dime qué sucede- oigo que dice el príncipe encantador dentro de la sala de música.

-Na-nada- dice el profesor Hummel, al parecer, sin superar aún el impacto de lo que me atreví a hacer.

-Sólo fue un beso, Kurt- dice Adam y no puedo creer en serio que haya visto todo eso y aún así actuara tan… normal.

-No es eso- dice el profesor Hummel y pego mi oreja a la puerta para no perderme ni una sola de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Temo que no podré salvarlo- dice el profesor Hummel ¿está… está llorando?

-Kurt- dice Adam y estoy seguro que a estas alturas está abrazándolo.

¿Es eso a lo que el profesor se refiere? ¿Es mejor tener siempre ese tipo de protección, esa sensación de saber que nadie va a dejarte solo, que la diversión fugaz que obtengo cada noche? ¿Esa es la clase de felicidad que yo también merezco y que me niego a buscar y a recibir?

-Ya te dije que no tienes por qué cargar con el chico tú solo- dice Adam- no es tu responsabilidad, no le debes nada… ¿su madre te obligó a hacer esto?

-No- dice él- yo quise, pero… pero no creí que él…

-Kurt…- dice de nuevo Adam- mañana mismo dile a Danielle Anderson que su hijo es un caso perdido, y que tú no vas a ser su diversión privada, ella no va a discutir eso.

-Sí… eso haré- dice el profesor Hummel y de pronto siento que el agujero negro de mi pecho se hace más grande- después de todo creo que no podré manejar esto si logra ponerme así. Me siento tonto Adam, tonto de verdad. Me atreví a decirle a Danielle Anderson que haría de el un artista pero él no quiere, se niega a ello y dime ¿quién soy yo para sacarlo del pantano si esta tan feliz nadando en la inmundicia? Soy un estúpido Adam, un tonto en serio…

-Es por eso Kurt, tratar de hacer que el chico piense mejor las cosas es una presión innecesaria- oigo que dice el otro hombre- si Danielle te amenaza con echarte de aquí, podremos regresar a Nueva York, no te preocupes…

Va a irse. Mientras me echo a correr por el pasillo, huyendo de las palabras del profesor Hummel y su novio, siento que ni siquiera ahora puedo hacer bien lo que antes resultaba tan sencillo hacer: conquistar a alguien con sólo un beso. Y sé que le desagrado, sé que ahora estará odiándome. Porque él de verdad quería ayudarme, porque era cierto que creía en mí. Porque, es cierto, debo ser un caso perdido si he logrado que la única persona que me guardaba un poco de fe, esté pensando que no vale nada y que es mejor irse por culpa mía…

* * *

-¡Vamos Blaine!- dice Dorian empujándome con su codo- ve a bailar, todo el mundo está mirándome raro. Si no mueves tu trasero de aquí, todo mundo va a pensar que vengo contigo en plan de pareja y no…

-¿Te apena que te vean conmigo, guapo?- le digo a mi amigo, acercándome mucho a él y besando sus labios de forma rápida- ¿no quieres pasar conmigo esta noche? Podrías ser la envidia de todos esos que se atreven a mirarte feo sin invitarte a bailar…

-¡BLAAAAAAINE!- dice mi amigo alejándome de él entre risas- es porque no quiero tener problemas con ninguno de ellos, y además tengo una política especial de no bailar con el hombre más guapo del club.

-¿Ni aunque ese hombre sea tu mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños?- le digo yo con una mirada de cachorro regañado.

-Menos ese hombre- dice Dorian divertido- pero vamos, ve a bailar. Sé que le prometiste esta noche a Sam pero a él no le importa verte bailando con los otros.

-No tengo muchas ganas- digo yo- deja que los demás se diviertan… ¿qué opinas de Blake?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dice mi amigo desviando la mirada hacia Andy, quien baila deshinibidamente al lado de su novio mientras lo besa con pasión.

-No sé, es agradable ¿no crees?- le digo yo, bebiendo de mi cerveza y notando como Dorian parece palidecer al ver el beso entre Blake y Andy- creo que van en serio…

-Ya sé- dice Dorian apurando también su cerveza- está bien, supongo.

Los ojos de mi amigo bajan al suelo. No sé por qué sigue molesto con Andy por no decirle acerca de su nueva relación, además no es la primera vez que el señor Lewis se la pasa bailando de ese modo con alguien en este club.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas?- dice una voz a nuestras espaldas- ¿qué les pasa a mis chicos hoy?

Sam llega a nuestra mesa y se sienta a mi lado, invitándome a abrazarlo y a besarlo con soltura desde el primer momento. Yo me pego a su cuerpo y siento debajo de mis manos su piel suave, su calor. Desde que llegué al club había estado buscándolo casi con desespero. Él es el único que me hará olvidar lo ocurrido en la Academia. Sé que si le digo lo que ocurrió, él entenderá, sabrá que hacer. Mis labios danzan con los suyos un rato más, lo toco sin importarme que Dorian esté ahí, frente a nosotros. Este es un beso de verdad, me digo, mientras el recuerdo de los fríos labios de Kurt Hummel debajo de los míos vuelve a abrir una herida en mi amor propio, estos son los besos que Blaine Anderson merece.

-Me extrañaste ¿eh?- dice Sam con una sonrisa de satisfacción pura- yo también, no pude dejar de pensar en ti todo el día.

-Ni yo- miento un poco- ¿Vamos a tu oficina ahora?

-Pero qué prisa-dice Sam con un hondo suspiro que termina sobre mi boca de nuevo. Me besa profundamente y muerde mi labio inferior antes de reír, separarse de mi lentamente y acariciar mi mejilla.- espera un momento más, te juro que haremos de esta noche algo especial.

-¡Oh Sam!- le digo yo casi jadeando- ¡No sabes cuánto lo necesito!

-¡Hey chicos vayan al cuarto oscuro, ¿quieren?- dice la voz divertida de Sebastian.

-¡Hola Seb!- dice Andy, feliz de tener un pretexto para poder mirar a otro lado que no sea hacia Sam y yo o hacia Blake y Andy.

-Por poco temí que no podría llegar- dice el joven Smythe pidiéndole una bebida a uno de los meseros que pasean a nuestro alrededor con el uniforme estricto del club de Sam: una tanga de cuero negra.- mamá quiere que supervise a los compositores de la nueva obra que se presentará en uno de nuestros teatros.

-¿Tú supervisando?- digo yo, sin separarme ni un centímetro del pecho de Sam.

-El negocio pasará a mis manos el año próximo- dice Sebastian con altivez- mamá piensa que debo practicar desde ahora.

El mesero trae a mi amigo la bebida que pidió y Sebastian bebe del vaso con una sonrisa escondida detrás de sus labios. Sé que no sólo está feliz porque su madre esté tomándolo en cuenta ahora como el heredero total de los teatros de Broadway sino que… hay algo más ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Sebastian?- dice Sam de pronto, al parecer notando lo mismo que yo en los labios del señor Smythe- puedes contarle a tus amigos la verdad ¿no es cierto?

-¡Oh diablos!- dice el rubio sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- ¿es que es tan obvio que no puedo dejar de sonreír como imbécil?

-Sí…- dice Andy, quien acaba de llagar a nuestra mesa con Blake de su mano.- y no sólo hoy, créeme.

-Andrew, siempre tan atinado- dice Sebastian- ¿cómo haces para no cánsate de él, Blake?

-Es que es adorable…- dice el aludido, sonriendo con adulación a mi amigo quien responde a sus palabras con un alocado beso en los labios de su novio.

-Pensé que estábamos a punto de escuchar el motivo de tu idiota sonrisa, Sebastian- dice Dorian con voz torturada, como si alguien estuviera obligándolo a beber del veneno más amargo y despreciable del planeta entero

-¡Ah sí!- dice Sebastian de pronto, provocando que los tortolos se separen abruptamente para escuchar el resto de su historia.- ¿Adivinen quién es el compositor en jefe de la nueva obra de mamá?

-Adam Crawford- dice Blake con seguridad causando un silencio profundo en la audiencia, silencio que se transforma rápidamente en risas incrédulas- mamá no deja de hablar de ello, creo que está enamorada de él o algo así…

-¿ES EN SERIO?- grito yo de pronto- ¿EL PRINCIPE ENCANTADOR SERÁ TU SUBORDINADO? ¡SEB¡ ¡TODOS NECESITAREMOS SABER QUÉ PASARÁ!

-Estoy pensando en instalar cámaras alrededor nuestro- dice Sebastian riendo con emoción sin importarle que Blake haya revelado la noticia antes que él- y dile a tu madre que la estaré vigilando, Murray, el compositor en jefe es asunto mío…

Las risas continúan y yo sigo pensando en que tiene que ser cosa del destino que los eventos se estén desencadenando de esta manera. Es decir, o al menos eso parecería si yo no hubiera cometido la tontería de… de besar al profesor Hummel y alterarlo de ese modo. Me he pasado la mitad de la tarde evitando pensar en ello y pensando en ello de todos modos. Es en estos momentos cuando me siento atrapado, tan lejos de mí, tan lejos del muchacho que ríe y sigue brindando por la felicidad de sus camaradas, tan lejos del muchacho que sigue respondiendo a los besos de Sam, que se deja tocar por esa mano que busca mi entrepierna, mi cuello, mi espalda. ¿Ese soy yo? Sí, lo soy… y de nuevo las palabras del profesor Hummel llenan mi mente "¿no cree que merece algo mejor, señor Anderson?"

-¿Blaine?- dice la voz de Sebastian después de un rato- ¿qué sucede? No me digas que te preocupa que pueda lastimar a tu amado profesor Hummel al acercarme a Adam ¿o sí?

-Con que el querido profesor Hummel… ¿eh?- dice Sam dándome una juguetona nalgada- ¿más competencia para mí?

-Nada serio- digo yo de pronto, sonrojándome como una vulgar colegiala cuando Sam busca mi mirada- el mismo reto "docente" de todos los años.

-Se la ha pasado persiguiéndolo sin lograr nada por un mes- dice Andy sin poder evitar la risa- no podemos creerlo del todo, pero creo que sí existe un hombre en esta tierra que puede resistirse a Blaine Anderson.

-¿Hablan de Kurt Hummel?- dice Blake de pronto- ¿el compositor?

-Ahora es profesor en la Academia- dice Dorian sin poder evitar que las palabras le salgan como un escupitajo al dirigirse a Blake- ¿lo conoces?

-Yo no, mamá- dice el chico, pasando una mano por su cabello platinado- creo que salió huyendo de Broadway o algo así.

-¿Huyendo?- digo yo de pronto- ¿de qué va a estar huyendo alguien como él?

-No lo sé- dice Blake levantando los hombros- líos del teatro en los que prefiero no meterme, pero entonces, ¿has intentado tener algo con él?

-Sí…- digo yo con un suspiro profundo- y como ya todos te dijeron, es un fracaso…

-A lo mejor te estás equivocando de método- dice Blake con una sonrisa juguetona- es decir, piénsalo bien, amigo. Al hombre le gustan los príncipes encantadores ¿no ves a su novio acaso?

-¡Wow!- dice Andy contemplando con adoración a su novio- ¿no es un absoluto tesoro este hombre? ¡Blaine! ¡Eso es!

-¿Qué?- digo yo sin entender la euforia que llena a mis amigos de pronto.

-Blake es un genio- dice Sam riendo abiertamente- es decir, el cazador que se respeta no utiliza la misma trampa para todas las presas ¿cierto?

-Eso es básico- dice Sebastian dando un golpe en la mesa- no sé cómo pudimos pasarlo por alto, es decir ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?

-¿Pensar qué?- digo yo con algo de desesperación, sin poder comprender la emoción que los ha invadido a todos de pronto.

-Que el método que has utilizado todo este tiempo no funcionará con un hombre como Kurt Hummel- dice Dorian, acostumbrado a explicarnos a todos lo que no podemos entender a la primera como él lo hace casi siempre- a que si quieres conquistarlo o lo que sea que quieras hacer con él, debes intentar algo nuevo y si no me equivoco por lo que ha dicho…. Bl-Blake quizá sea hora de que dejes de comportarte como un estudiante estúpido y cambiar al modo "dulce caballero", que es lo que está buscando el profesor Hummel.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par mientras la explicación de Dorian sigue su curso. Eso es, eso es lo que está fallando. Kurt Hummel jamás se fijaría en mí porque definitivamente él sí está convencido de que merece algo mejor que un simple acostón con uno de sus alumnos más estúpidos. Si de verdad quiero lograr algo con él, si de verdad deseo hacerlo mío voy a tener que sacar mis mejores dotes de actor- quizá pedirle algunas lecciones a Cooper- y empezar a ganarme su confianza por otros métodos, mostrarle, por ejemplo, que toda la palabrería que en vano usa para traer del mas allá mi alentó perdido, está dando resultado.

Jamás me habría planteado cambiar mi estrategia de ataque pero tal parece que mi caballería ha encontrado el punto débil de mi presa: Kurt Hummel no podrá resistirse ante la idea de que ha sido por él que yo he cambiado. Después de que yo finja estar haciendo lo que él quiere, el único que cederá ante mí será ese hombre, el que hoy ilusamente aún ha de estar pensando en que puede alejarse de mí. Y ya no es sólo acerca de cumplir con las expectativas de todos, ya no se trata sólo de llevar a cabo mi reto: quiero mostrarle que él también está equivocado y que a la primera de cambio reemplazará al príncipe encantador con el idiota al que ha jurado no tocar nunca en su vida.

-Chicos…. – digo yo con la mirada brillando con mi triunfo anticipado- esto tenemos que festejarlo.

-¿En serio no habías pensado en esta opción, Blaine?- dice Sam con una sonrisa algo fría.

-De verdad no- le digo yo sin poder evitar sentirme emocionado- pensé que después de besarlo hoy saldría huyendo, pero… no se la dejaré tan fácil.

-¿LO BESTASTE?- me preguntan los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-Sí…- les digo yo, ahora recordando ese beso con burla y no con vergüenza como hace algunas horas- el beso más desagradable de mi vida, debo decir.

-Debió serlo si él no cooperó contigo- dice Sebastian muerto de la risa- ¿cómo reaccionó?

-No reaccionó- le digo yo a mi amigo- creo que estaba pensando en huir a Kalamazoo mientras el príncipe encantador lo consolaba después de mi ataque.

-Si los rumores que he escuchado son ciertos- dice Sam volviendo a traerme hacia sí- no podrá irse tan fácilmente, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sam?- pregunta Andy realmente emocionado.

-Cosas que escucho en casa- dice él, volviendo a pasar sus manos por debajo de mi liviana camisa blanca- pero se los contaré otra noche, hemos hablado tanto de ese tal profesor Hummel que empiezo a ponerme celoso de que Blaine se lo esté tomando tan en serio.

-Es solo por lo difícil del reto, cariño- digo yo pegándome más al cuerpo de Sam, sintiendo sobre mi vientre el calor y la dureza de su erección bajo su ropa- no es más que eso, es uno más, simplemente uno más… y ya no va a resistirse ¿verdad que no?

-No…- dice Sam besándome con rudeza cuando empiezo a acariciarlo- nadie puede resistirse a ti, tú puedes tener lo que quieras, del mismo modo en que me tienes a mí…

Beso de nuevo los labios de Sam, con desesperación, deseando que las últimas palabras no hubieran salido de su boca e ignorándolas por completo cuando decido que en verdad si las evito es como si jamás hubieran sido dichas. Y es que, aunque disfruto lo que me hace sentir, aunque sus manos expertas que acarician mi espalda y descienden hacia mis glúteos ahora me hacen ver estrellas, no quiero tenerlo, no quiero que sea otra cosa que ese dedicado amante que sé que es. Los chicos a nuestro alrededor empiezan a reírse y reclamar nuestra atención otra vez a la plática colectiva. Me separo de Sam un poco reacio a hacerlo y tomando una copa de la mesa, me digo que esto tengo que festejarlo antes de poner la cereza en el pastel de una noche fenomenal en la oficina de Sam:

-Por el inicio oficial de la cacería- digo yo levantando mi vaso y haciendo que todos se rían con entusiasmo- lo demás fueron intentos de aficionado pero, señor Smythe, levante su copa conmigo y brindemos porque los dos sabemos que lo bueno apenas inicia y a partir de hoy todo lo que venga, serán batallas que ganaremos una tras otra hasta obtener los beneficios que queremos de la guerra…

Sebastian asiente fervientemente a mis palabras mientras todos chocamos nuestras copas y volvemos a reír. De pronto al música a mi alrededor tiene significado, ahora tengo un plan. Si el profesor Hummel quiere a un niño bueno, a un alumno excelente eso es lo que tendrá. Le daré al compositor que espera que sea, seré el alumno mejor portado que haya tenido jamás, o bueno, eso será hasta que lo tenga en mis brazos y pueda en ellos dejar de lado el disfraz. Salud por usted, profesor Hummel, lo que usted cree que ha terminado, para mí acaba apenas de comenzar…

* * *

**CANCIÓN: When I get you alone- Versión Blaine Warbler **

**(by the way... me agrada la canción cuando la canta Blainey pero yo si creo que no tiene mucho sentido :P)**

**NdA: Oh, el último capítulo del año¡ Espero que les haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo en el 2014¡ *o* Mil gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de estos meses, por volver a recibirme y por hacer del 2013 algo más cálido :) Pues les deseo lo mejor y les mando un enorme abrazo de oso¡ HAPPY NEW YEAR¡ :)**


	5. Dream a little dream of me

**Blaine, Kurt y otros personajes nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Dream a Little dream of me.**

El agua resbala sobre nuestros cuerpos, cae lenta sobre mi pecho desnudo, sobre el vientre de Sam, sobre los dos. Él me besa con violencia mientras la espuma cae sobre mis glúteos hasta mis pies y mi mano se desliza entre las nalgas de mi amigo, un dedo que entra en su ano de forma sencilla pues uso la espuma como lubricante. Sam gime cuando empiezo a moverlo. Hemos estado jugando un buen rato y sé que debe estar deseándome dentro de él ahora.

Sonrió con malicia y lo tomo por los hombros, rompiendo el beso y pegando su cuerpo en la pared de baldosas blancas y negras de la que Sam está tan orgulloso. Tomo sus manos y las pego también a la pared. Sé que le choca que no le deje tocarse pero me lo agradecerá después. Lentamente mi boca besa su nuca y mis labios resbalan por su espalada. Sam se retuerce de placer.

Dejo que el agua siga cayendo, en realidad no me importa que siga mojándonos a los dos. Mi lengua baja ahora por sus glúteos, los beso, siento la calidez de su entrada con mi lengua. Sam gime y susurra un _¡Oh por Dios Blaine! _Que sólo hace que quiera seguir con mi trabajo, mi lengua en su ano, adentro y afuera, tanto como me es posible explorar en él. Sabe amargo y limpio, conozco ese sabor perfectamente. Han sido tantas noches, tantas que le han pertenecido solo a él.

Sam no deja de gemir ahora, sé que está aguantando lo más que puede por no correrse justo ahora y noto como intenta en vano frotarse con la superficie resbaladiza. Me río antes de apiadarme de él y comienzo a acariciar su pene, lo aprieto, sé que está a punto de estallar como el mío. Es por eso que no puedo esperar más. Detengo el trabajo de mi lengua, me levanto y acerco a Sam a mí, lo pego a mi cuerpo. Siento como sus labios me buscan aunque esté prisionero y lo beso lenta y profundamente acrecentando mi agonía y la suya. Es por esto que Sam es mi favorito. Siempre parece necesitarme, siempre parece dispuesto, siempre puedo hacerlo mío… ¿o será que lo he hecho mío de más?

La urgencia de mi miembro interrumpe mis pensamientos. Cierro la llave de agua de una vez y vuelvo a tomar las manos de Sam y las coloco encima de la pared, sobre su cabeza. Las sujeto con fuerza para que él no pueda volver a tocarse. He esperado tanto por esta noche que me parece un crimen no ser yo el único que pueda proporcionarle placer a Sam, mi querido amigo Sam… así que sigo sujetándolo y aprovechando la espuma que cae aún por el cuerpo de piel blanca de mi amigo, froto mi erección entre sus glúteos, dejo que la sienta, que la desee, que ruegue por ella…

-Blaine…- dice Sam en medio de un gruñido de excitación pura- Blaine…

-¿Qué quieres?- le digo yo con voz susurrante, besando su nuca y mordiendo su cuello después.

-A ti, te quiero a ti- dice él – te quiero a ti adentro y duro, deja de ser un idiota... mmm…

-Tus deseos son órdenes, cariño- digo yo y beso sus labios con fuerza, reclamándolo todo para mí.

Sam parece estar derritiéndose en mis brazos. Sé que se siente indefenso, yo mismo sé que está a mi merced. Quizá sea también que esta sensación de entrega total ante mí lo haga más deseable. Con Sam siempre creo que he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida y sin embargo, siempre vuelve a sorprenderme con más. Me froto unos segundos más por encima del ano de Sam y después, hago que de su boca salga un gemido fuerte cuando introduzco mi pene en él, dándole lo que quiere, pero dándoselo a mi ritmo, lento, agobiantemente lento y a la vez jodidamente excitante. Los gemidos de Sam son como un afrodisiaco, al igual que su cuerpo temblando debajo del mío, sé que le gusta de la misma forma en la que le molesta que le haga esto. Pero son mis reglas, yo soy su amo ¿no es así?

Así que sigo entrando en él, lento, muy lento y cuando mi pene está adentro de Sam, solo me muevo un poco antes de retirarlo y volver a meterlo de una sola vez provocando un grito agudo de mi amigo, quien al parecer no lo esperaba, pero lo recibe gustoso después de un rato y comienza a mover sus caderas de forma rítmica. Mi pene lo reclama, entra y sale al ritmo de las caderas de Sam que susurra mi nombre entre gemidos. Libero sus manos y Sam aprovecha para acariciar su miembro con desesperación, mientras me sigue acariciando con la estrechez de su cuerpo, su espalda pegada a la mía, mis labios sobre su cuello, sus gemidos llenando la casa con mi nombre

-Oh Blaine, oh Blaine, sigue así… jodeme Blaine…

Siento los latidos de su corazón también casi tan fuertes como los míos. Ahora lo embisto a un ritmo veloz, casi enloquecedor. Sam vuelve a pegarse a la pared y levanto una de sus piernas para poder tener un mejor acceso a él. Sam enreda uno de sus brazos en mis hombros y me besa. Nuestras lenguas inician otra épica batalla, acarician mis dientes, mi paladar, sus labios muerden los míos y después lo suelto. Sigo embistiéndolo con vigor, ahora yo mismo acaricio su pene hinchado, sus testículos, su vientre y él se pega más a mi aunque no sea físicamente posible estar más juntos, y el ritmo sigue, afuera y adentro, penetrando hasta el más intimo rincón de Sam.

El orgasmo llega casi al mismo tiempo que el de Sam, el semen caliente resbala en mi mano mientras el mío corre entre sus piernas y cae al suelo. Yo aún siento que mis piernas se han vuelto gelatina mientras el último destello de placer azota mi columna vertebral y me hace sentir el hombre más maravilloso del planeta, el dueño de todo, el único que puede hacer que Sam gima y grite así, que grite mi nombre pidiéndome más, pidiéndome hacerlo sentirse de ese modo siempre. Sam es mío, de ese no hay duda, es mío aunque yo jamás podré ser suyo, claro que no.

Sam sonríe satisfecho y se da la vuelta en mis brazos. Me besa un poco perezosamente y abre la llave de la regadera otra vez. Yo le devuelvo el beso y acaricio su espalda mojada mientras el agua se lleva el resto de nuestra pasión. Luego él toma la esponja de baño y la pasa por mi cuerpo lentamente, haciéndome sentir algo somnoliento. Fue un día largo… las clases en la Academia, las clases con el profesor Hummel. El profesor Hummel…

-Esto fue magnífico, Blaine- dice Sam enjuagando nuestros cuerpos una vez más y envolviéndome en una toalla suave y perfumada después- si no fuera porque sé que mañana tienes clases te pediría que lo repitiéramos.

-Me gustaría hacer lo mismo- le digo saliendo de la regadera y dándole una nalgada cuando pasa desnudo en frente de mí, haciéndolo reír de forma traviesa- pero me temo que debo guardar un poco de energía, las clases son más pesadas que nunca.

-Pero si siempre obtienes buenas notas- dice él y lo sigo hasta la enorme cama circular en medio de la suntuosa habitación que es su alcoba. Sin duda alguna venir a su casa fue una buena idea- ¿o acaso estás pensando en guardar algo de tu vigor para ese profesor Hummel tuyo?

Sonrío sin ganas ante la insinuación de Sam y sin pena alguna, saco uno de sus bóxers oscuros y ajustados de la cómoda al lado de la cama. Me lo pongo y me recuesto en las suaves almohadas de terciopelo negro mientras veo el interminable desfile de Sam por la habitación. Su ritual de preparación antes de dormir no es tan ostentoso pero da mil vueltas del closet al espejo, del espejo al cuarto de baño, del cuarto de baño de nuevo al closet y todo para terminar poniéndose encima un bóxer oscuro y una camiseta gris llena de agujeros. Cuando Sam cree que está listo sube a la cama conmigo y nos cubre a los dos con su edredón preferido. Si alguien nos viera no duraría que somos un viejo y aburrido matrimonio que se prepara para su charla habitual antes de dormir. Gracias a todos los infiernos que en realidad él y yo no somos así.

-La cagué con el Sam- digo yo cuando siento su cuerpo al lado del mío- si de verdad quiero que el plan funcione, debo de hacer todo lo posible por ser un niño bueno ¿entiendes? Y además, a mi profesor Hummel no le va a gustar verme con ojeras que no fueron ocasionadas por él.

-Imbécil- dice Sam riendo sin ganas- ¿de verdad te importa tanto?

-Sí…- le digo y esa afirmación de pronto me parece algo extraño- es decir, por el reto, por la aventura. Tan sólo quiero demostrar que no es tan perfecto como dice ser, quiero descubrir al hombre detrás de la máscara, nadie puede ser tan bueno como aparenta ¿o sí?

-No, no lo creo- dice Sam riendo un poco más tranquilo a la vez que pasa un brazo encima de mi cintura- papá me ha contado cosas de él que… bueno, no son tan favorecedoras, de hecho, me pegunto cómo fue posible que tu madre lo contratara sin investigarlo mejor.

-Estaba desesperada por sustituir a Isherwood- le digo yo empezando a sentir sueño de verdad- y aunque es una maldita, mi madre no despliega sus dotes de detective con cualquiera. Ella quería un profesor sustituto, aún si hubiera sido miembro de la mafia no le habría importado si él la convencía de que sabía componer.

-¿Y sabe componer?- dice Sam mirándome a los ojos.

-No sé, si Danielle lo contrató y trabajó en Broadway tiene que ser bueno- digo yo un poco pensativo- en clase él se dedica a enseñar, a corregir, a demostrar algunas cosas técnicas y eso, pero nunca hemos escuchado algo suyo.

-¿Y eso no te parece raro?- dice Sam con su tono "señor misterio" que usa a veces para exasperarme.

-Sam- le digo yo resoplando y sintiendo mis parpados más pesados a cada segundo- si tienes que contarme algo acerca de Kurt Hummel que pueda servir para mis fines dilo ahora y deja de hacerte el idiota ¿quieres?

Sam ríe y me besa pero yo no le correspondo. Él nota que estoy molesto pero sigue sonriendo y acaricia mis rizos oscuros, aún húmedos por el baño que acabamos de tomar.

-Eres tan sexy cuando te molestas por tonterías- dice él- pues papá sólo me dijo que había tenido problemas con otra compositora, fueron graves, estuvo a punto de ir a prisión…

-¿En serio?- le digo yo olvidándome de mi somnolencia- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Papá no me lo dijo- dice Sam bostezando- pero no es tan bueno como quiere aparentar, ten cuidado.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mi?- le digo a Sam levantando una ceja.

-Bueno ¿qué quieres que haga?- dice él- si te pasa algo o el bien amado profesor Hummel decide apartarte de mí para siempre ¿quién me hará sentir tan bien en la regadera como tú?

-El profesor Hummel no me apartará de ti- le digo a Sam antes de cerrar los ojos- de hecho, estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está deseando que me vaya al círculo polar ártico y lo deje en paz.

-Eso es bueno entonces…

-¿Qué?

-Nada- dice Sam y es lo ´último que escucho antes de perderme en un sueño reparador al compas de sus manos acariciando mi cabello- te apoyo en esto de meterte en el profesor Hummel pero, no soportaría que él te llevara lejos de mí, que de pronto descubrieras que es más que un capricho, eso no Blaine, no me hagas eso…

El sueño cae sobre mí y me aparta del mundo. Solo quiero seguir en ese lugar nebuloso de los sueños en donde siempre me siento seguro. Donde mi padre aparece a veces, donde mi talento también suele acompañarme otra vez. Y ahora mismo camino por el cementerio donde mi padre descansa, no hace frio, es de noche, pero es una noche clara, llena de estrellas y una enorme luna que ilumina mis pasos. Camino sin miedo, no pregunto por qué estoy ahí, lo sé.

Y entonces los veo a los dos, los dos sonriéndome, los dos esperándome en frente de un prado de flores que nunca había visto. Es mi padre, él y… ¿el profesor Hummel? Me acerco a ellos rápidamente, casi corriendo. No puedo creer que Richard esté ahí, sonriéndome así. Me lanzo en sus brazos y son tan cálidos, tan fuertes. Es mi padre, hace tanto tiempo que no veía a mi padre. Y ahora está abrazándome, riéndose conmigo. Richard dice "mi Blaine, mi pequeño Blaine" y yo no dejo de decir "papá, papá eres tú…" Y Kurt Hummel nos mira sin borrar de sus labios esa sonrisa feliz. Él también se siente feliz de estar conmigo, con mi padre ¿por qué?

Después de lo que parece un largo rato mi padre me suelta y toma a Kurt del brazo. Él sonríe cuando mi padre toma mi mano y la une a la suya. La piel del profesor Hummel es suave, cálida y sus ojos azules brillan tanto como las estrellas que llenan el cielo.

-Él va a enseñarte- dice la voz clara de Richard Anderson- él va a traerte de vuelta. Él sabe, Blaine, él te hará conocer muchas cosas que desconoces y no estoy hablando solo de música. Así que no lo dejes ir ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asiento lentamente a las palabras de mi padre y luego lo miro alejarse. Se va de mi de nuevo, se va sin dejarme preguntarle las mil cosas que siempre he deseado preguntarle. Quiero correr detrás de él pero la mano de Kurt me detiene, me sostiene. Me acerca a él y me abraza fuertemente otro largo rato. Después miro sus ojos, los ojos más hermosos del universo sin duda alguna y él sigue sonriéndome con calma, llenándome de paz.

-Ahora estás conmigo- dice él- y yo no voy a dejarte solo jamás…

Me quedo prendido en sus ojos y mi corazón empieza a latir rápidamente en mi pecho. Él va a quedarse, estará conmigo, yo me quedaré con él. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo, acaricio su rostro, sus labios. Una parte de mi sabe que tan solo estoy soñando, pero hay otra parte, aquella que muere porque las palabras de mi padre y la piel suave de Kurt Hummel bajo mis manos sean reales, la que definitivamente me ruega que siga soñando, que siga deseando con cada latido de mi corazón que ese sueño se vuelva realidad…

* * *

Camino tranquilamente a la oficina de la directora Anderson, todo está hecho, no puedo ser más el tutor de Blaine. Sé que a lo mejor estoy comportándome como un chiquillo asustado y no como el hombre profesional que debo ser pero… no puedo, sencillamente el señor Anderson me rebasa, me supera. Sí, sé que sólo fue el beso de un Casanova, de un muchachito idiota que cree que puede tener lo que quiere pero no puedo prestarme a su juego, ya no.

Yo de verdad quería ayudarlo, quería sacarlo del abismo, despertarlo, mostrarle que hay tanto de la vida que se está perdiendo, enseñarle todo aquello que seguramente nadie más le ha dicho… pero no, no puedo. Su beso no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza todo este tiempo. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos fue como fuego, como si su boca me reclamara algo que no puedo darle, como si me estuviera pidiendo entregarme, rendirme a él, ser suyo...

Suspiro sin dejar de caminar a la oficina de Danielle Anderson. Sólo fue un horrible contacto no deseado con los labios de Blaine Anderson pero aún así no dejo de recordar ese beso con insistencia. Y es que, aunque a mí mismo me parezca un completo disparate, los labios de Blaine me dijeron tantas cosas… me hablaron de su soledad, me dijeron que nunca en su vida ha dado un beso con amor, que jamás ha habido nadie que lo ame por ser quien es, que todo lo que ha tenido es el deseo sin límites de quienes lo rodean. Su boca me dijo que está desesperado, vacío, sintiendo que no vale nada y por lo mismo tan necesitado de alguien como… ¿Yo?

No, no, claro que no… para él soy solo un juego, solo una diversión más que el dinero de su madre puede pagar**, **soysolo ese hombre que se resiste a sus encantos y que por esa misma razón resulta más deseable, el imposible platónico de todos los estudiantes, el cliché patético y barato que el joven Anderson desea vivir a toda costa. Es por eso que no puedo, no soy ningún psicólogo ni un misionero, pero si la gente no quiere que le ayuden nada puede mejorar. Blaine Anderson crecerá sin duda para ser un fracasado, una vergüenza que cargará para siempre el remordimiento de no haber hecho lo que pudo, de no haberse esforzado por ser algo más que un don Juan insaciable, siempre rodeado de amantes y sin embargo, tan solo y vacío por dentro, tan triste…

Si tan solo supiera cómo llegar a él, cómo decirle que la tristeza que lleva en el corazón no va a sanarse con alcohol ni sexo, que su talento no regresará por esos medios y que si él no encuentra pronto un modo de ser honesto y de convertir toda esa tristeza en música, en letra, terminará perdido en un laberinto sin salida… pero hasta aquí hemos llegado, señor Anderson, usted no me quiere como su profesor y la verdad, por más que su beso siga quemando en mis labios, yo no puedo quererlo como otra cosa que no sea mi alumno.

He llegado a la puerta de roble que resguarda la oficina de Danielle. Me quedo ahí parado sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros ¿por qué estoy escapando, por qué deseo huir de Blaine? ¿Huyo de él porque en verdad no puedo tolerar que me haya besado de ese modo o porque temo, muy dentro de mí encontrarme deseando que un beso así vuelva a suceder? No, claro que no es eso, claro que no.

Es sólo que de verdad no quiero más problemas, creo que después de todo lo ocurrido en Nueva York merezco algo de paz, algo de tranquilidad. Sé que el embrollo que tuve con Rache Berry aún corre en boca de todos en Broadway pero aquello no fue mi culpa, bueno, lo fue, pero no entiendo cómo todo se convirtió en un infierno de pronto. Aquellos días oscuros no pueden volver, Adam me ha dicho y con razón, que pude salvar mi carrera sólo por todo el cariño que algunos peces gordos de Broadway me tienen, eso, y el indomable abogado que él le pidió prestado a su padre.

Quizá por eso también me siento indeciso ante la puerta de la directora. Porque sé que si ella me despide mi vida tranquila se irá al carajo y deberé enfrentarme de nuevo con los cotilleos y las burlas de Nueva York así como con el absoluto desprecio del que un día fuera mi mejor amiga en el universo. No sé si Rachel podrá perdonarme alguna vez, pero sé que ni siquiera ella volverá a tratarme del mismo modo. Y por eso dejar Westerville y volver a aquel lugar del que fui casi echado a patadas no es tan sencillo como Adam piensa y no estoy deseando convertirme en un ama de casa que esperará al exitoso compositor Crawford cada tarde con la cena preparada.

Sólo sé que de verdad no puedo quedarme cerca de Blaine Anderson pero, ¿de verdad es tan grave como para dejarlo todo? ¿Tanto poder tiene este muchacho? ¿Tanto me asusta Blaine Anderson?

-Profesor Hummel…

No puedo evitar dar un salto cuando escucho su voz a mis espaldas. A veces de verdad creo que lo llamo con el pensamiento, que de algún modo irónico lo convoco a mi cuando en verdad no quiero verlo. Pero está ahí, detrás de mí y no quiero voltear a verlo porque temo sonrojarme como colegial al recordar lo que pasó la tarde de ayer y recordar también el sueño extraño que tuve en la noche. Si Adam se enterara de que estuve soñando con Blaine y más que eso, que en mi sueño le juré que no lo dejaría solo, sugeriría y con razón que fuera a visitar a alguna de sus amigas psiquiatras en Nueva York.

-Señor Anderson- le digo, luego respiro profundamente y me doy la vuelta con calma, esperando que de verdad él no pueda ver lo que puede hacer conmigo con solo pronunciar mi nombre.

-Profesor…- dice él y noto que sus mejillas están arreboladas, seguramente por haber corrido hacia mí, pero en sus ojos ya no hay ojeras.

Me pregunto si después de todo no se reunió con el Sam aquel, me pregunto de hecho, sin quererlo, qué habrán hecho y si ese chico, sea quien sea, tiene más oportunidades que yo o que nadie para poder ayudarle.

-¿Por qué no está en clase?- le digo con voz tranquila- pensé que le dije ayer que debe tomarse en serio su educación.

-La profesora Bellamy esté en un congreso en Julliard- dice él sonriéndome con sinceridad, y esa sonrisa falta de coquetería y afectación me toma por sorpresa haciendo que mi corazón dé un indigno vuelco cuando pienso que es perfecta.- no tuvimos clase de orquestación hoy.

-¡Ah! Ya veo - digo yo intentando mirar hacia otro lado que no sea esa sonrisa- ¿va a hablar con su madre?

-No, no, la verdad es que no- dice él bajando la mirada al suelo- lo cierto es que quiero hablar con usted, si me lo permite.

-¿Conmigo?- digo yo con falsa sorpresa- ¿por qué?

-Pues, verá- dice él y no puedo creer que de verdad esté sonrojándose- me quedé pensando en todo lo que pasó ayer, en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, en realidad y yo… yo quiero disculparme, profesor Hummel.

-¿Qué usted qué?- digo yo y no puedo evitar que mis ojos se abran de par en par.

-Sí. Quiero disculparme- dice él mirándome ahora con algo de vergüenza- sé que no he sido un buen estudiante en las clases plenarias, mucho menos en nuestras clases privadas. Yo sé que usted es un excelente profesor y no es porque todos lo digan, no. Yo de verdad me siento muy mal, profesor, no quería que usted pensara que no quiero su ayuda porque lo cierto es que hasta ayer, nadie me había dicho que creía en mí…

Sus ojos color avellana se clavan en los míos. No sé que me resulta más increíble, todo parece tan irreal. Ese chico avergonzado y arrepentido que está frente a mí no puede ser Blaine Anderson, es decir, nadie puede cambiar de ese modo de un día para otro, sencillamente no. Y sin embargo, al perderme en ese infinito que se asoma en su mirada sé que no está mintiendo, nadie podría fingir ese brillo opaco de quien sabe que se ha equivocado. Sea como sea, aún si se trata de un milagro, el señor Anderson parece haber despertado de pronto.

-Señor Anderson- digo yo bajando la guardia totalmente- Blaine… no esperaba esto de usted.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo- dice él suspirando profundamente- mire, no voy a mentirle y a decirle que no sé que me porté como un estúpido y que ese es el comportamiento que he tenido y que probablemente seguiré teniendo pero… quiero pedirle que por favor empecemos de nuevo.

-¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿Empezar qué?

-Todo- dice él con una sonrisa convincente- quiero ser un buen alumno, más que eso, quiero ser un buen compositor. Y no es sólo por mi madre, profesor, ni por mi padre… es sólo que le he fallado a todos por tanto tiempo y yo… yo simplemente no quiero fallarle a usted, es decir, usted cree en mí.

-¿Quiere ser bueno por mí?- le digo yo sin poder evitar sonreír con malicia.

-No, no, no…- dice Blaine sonrojándose un poco otra vez- sólo quiero que usted me ayude, y si usted cree en mí ¿no cree que resultará más sencillo? Y también pienso recompensarlo como mi madre, quizá no con dinero pero, nunca dejaré de decir que cada nueva canción que escribí pudo lograrse porque usted confió en mí.

Blaine sonríe y evita mirarme a los ojos. Yo me quedo evaluando todo lo que ha dicho ¿será verdad? No sé si en serio mis discursos motivacionales son tan efectivos pero sin duda alguna hay algo que cambió en él. Sí, no dudo que tendrá recaídas y que a lo mejor al pasar las clases volverá a sentirse frustrado por no obtener los resultados que él esperaba con respecto a las canciones. Pero al mirar su sonrisa, al ver por primera vez un acto honesto por parte de Blaine Anderson, el miedo mordaz de la noche y de la mañana ha desaparecido. Si él está dispuesto y no habrá escenas como la de ayer quizá deba quedarme. Debo quedarme, eso es un hecho.

-Blaine Anderson…- le digo y él devuelve sus ojos a los míos cuando pronuncio su nombre- ¿de verdad vas a esforzarte tanto como dices?

-Lo haré- dice él y sonríe porque sabe que he dejado de llamarlo formalmente- le juro que nada de lo que ocurrió ayer volverá a pasar, le prometo que no haré nada que usted no quiera que haga.

-Muy bien- digo yo y me pregunto por qué ahora mi corazón empieza a latir con tanta calma- estaremos a prueba una semana. Si en ese tiempo no pasa algo desagradable, me quedaré contigo hasta el final. Y ahora, ve a clase, composición clásica empieza en diez minutos, no llegues tarde.

-No, claro que no- dice él con una sonrisa entusiasmada que me vuelve a dejar pasmado- nos vemos a las doce y luego a las cuatro profesor. Me esforzaré, de verdad lo haré… ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Blaine se aleja de mi lado y desaparece corriendo en la distancia. Y es en este momento, cuando su ausencia vuelve a rodearme que me doy cuenta de que en serio no intentó seducirme esta vez. No sé si deba preocuparme o tranquilizarme. Pero ahora me siento en paz, ahora sé que no debo irme.

La puerta de la directora se abre detrás de mí y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza cuando veo que Adam sale de la oficina de Danielle Anderson. Esa sí es una imagen que no me esperaba ver jamás en mi vida, es decir, sé que Adam tiene una buena relación con Danielle pero ¿qué hace ahí? Si ha hecho lo que creo que hizo, no se lo perdonaré jamás.

-¡Oh profesor Hummel!- dice Danielle Anderson acercándose a mí- el señor Crawford vino a preguntar qué tal estábamos tratándolo en la Academia, veo que de verdad su relación con él va en serio, felicidades.

Adam me mira a los ojos como pidiéndome disculpas con anticipación, seguramente pensaba que jamás iba a enterarme de que había ido a la Academia. Pues bien, ahora lo sé y de verdad no habrá razón que justifique haber tomado esta decisión sin consultármelo.

-Gracias, Danielle- digo yo tratando de guardar la compostura- dígame, ¿qué le contó el señor Crawford?

-Sólo está preocupado porque al parecer lo hago trabajar más horas de las que estaban estipuladas en el contrato- dice la directora como si de verdad aquello no importara- por cierto, dígame ¿cómo le fue en su primer día con Blaine?

-Bi-bien- digo yo empezando a temblar de ira. Adam no pudo, de verdad no pudo haberle contado lo que sucedió con Blaine- de hecho, creo que lograremos algunos avances para la canción del festival de otoño que usted ha encargado.

-¿Qué?- dice Adam y la sonrisa triunfal de la directora Anderson no podría estar más fuera de lugar- Kurt, pensé que tú…

-No sé qué es lo que creíste que haría pero al igual que tú tengo mis propios planes, Adam- le digo y noto como sus ojos se cubren de dolor y de vergüenza- las clases con Blaine mejorarán mucho las producciones de su hijo, Danielle- le digo a ella mirándola a los ojos- de verdad parece que ahora Blaine está dispuesto a recuperar lo que parece perdido.

-Me alegro profesor Hummel- dice Danielle con su mejor sonrisa de triunfo anunciado- espero entonces que las preocupaciones del señor Crawford remitan un poco. Todo está bien ¿lo ve, Adam? Bueno, me tengo que retirar, tengo una cita con el consejo de educación en unas horas. Un gusto verlo señor Crawford y siga trabajando con Blaine de este modo profesor Hummel. Buenos días.

Danielle Anderson y la fragancia a violetas que siempre despide me dejan a solas con Adam. Yo empiezo a caminar sin importarme nada pero él me sigue y me toma por el codo deteniendo mi carrera y acrecentando mi ira. No puedo creerlo, de verdad no puedo creer que él piense que soy un niño incapaz de enfrentar sus propios problemas.

-Suéltame- le digo con furia- vete de aquí, ahora.

-No me iré Kurt- dice él con voz helada- sólo hice lo correcto, le dije a Danielle que su hijo estaba tonteando contigo, eso te ayudará ¿no?

-No tenías el derecho, Adam- digo yo soltándome de su agarre y encarándolo por fin- no tenías por qué decir nada, aquello era cosa mía y del muchacho ¿sabes cómo se va a poner Danielle ahora? ¿Sabes cómo va a tratar a Blaine?

-Kurt…- dice él mirándome detenidamente- ¿qué más te da cómo lo trate? ¡Lo merece! Si alguien puede detenerlo de seguir haciendo cosas estúpidas esa es su madre y no me importan los métodos que use con tal de que ese muchacho te deje en paz.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso así?- digo yo con incredulidad- viste como lo trató en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños… Vete Adam, vete de aquí si no quieres que…

-¿Si no quiero qué?- dice él enojándose también- ¿vas a terminar conmigo porque acusé a tu alumno favorito con la tirana de su madre? ¿Es eso Kurt? ¿Blaine Anderson es tan importante para ti como para llegar a ese extremo? Creo que ese chico es algo más para ti de lo que pretendes que es…

-Blaine Anderson necesita mi ayuda- digo yo intentando no gritar pero es difícil. Adam no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de hacer y el único afectado será ese chico que apenas empezaba a confiar en mí.- él me necesita y voy a ayudarle.

-¿Y qué hizo para convencerte, eh?- dice Adam fuera de sí- ¿te besó de nuevo? ¿Lo besaste tú?

-Se disculpó conmigo y dijo que lo intentaría- digo yo notando que mi defensa no es muy fuerte- y le creo, Adam, le creo porque yo también creo en él y no me importa lo que digan tú o su madre. Así que si no vas a confiar en mí y en lo que hago y te seguirás metiendo en mi vida de este modo, es mejor que regreses a Nueva York.

-Kurt…- dice él llevándose las manos al pelo- Kurt… ¿hablas en serio? Pensé que los dos volveríamos a Nueva York, pensé que habíamos hablado…

-Y yo pensé que confiabas en mí- digo yo tranquilamente- pero ya ves que los dos nos equivocamos, además, tú sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo regresar a Nueva York de forma tan sencilla.

-Kurt… ¿qué te ha hecho ese chico? Tú no eres así, tú…

-Yo voy a hacer lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarlo, Adam- digo yo- no sé qué clase de persona crees que soy pero lo ayudaré a ser mejor compositor y a liberarse de su madre, eso es lo que haré. Y ahora, si no te importa, tengo clase en 10 minutos. Vete de aquí, hoy cenaré en la Academia, hablaremos luego.

Me alejo de él. Sé que estoy dejándolo dolido, asustado, enojado, furioso, de la misma forma en la que me he quedado yo. No me gusta discutir con Adam y en realidad me cuesta pensar en la idea de dejarlo. Sé que no lo haré pero necesito calmarme, necesito que él se calme porque él tampoco es así. Aún no entiendo por qué decidió hablar con Danielle Anderson de este modo pero eso es algo que no podré olvidar fácilmente.

¿No fue él quien al principio alardeaba de mi capacidad de manejar a los jovencitos como Blaine? No sé qué es lo que esté asustándolo de este modo para llevarlo a actuar de forma tan estúpida. Pero mi vida, es mi vida y haré con ella lo que quiera aún si él no está de acuerdo o empieza a temer por mi virtud. Además, Blaine está siendo sincero, se ha acercado a mí y vale la pena intentar ayudarlo, apoyarlo, mostrarle que de verdad puede hacerlo todo cuando se lo propone.

Blaine… de verdad espero que su madre no haga algo estúpido con él. Adam no sabe que ha desatado la furia de esa mujer otra vez, no sabe que de verdad al único que ha expuesto al peligro y a la destrucción es a Blaine. Mientras mis pasos me llevan al aula de composición voy rogándole al universo por que no le pase nada malo al chico. Sí, sigue preocupándome, pero ahora sé que podré hacer algo por él, sé que podré estar cerca de él y sin saber por qué, al pensar en esa cercanía suya mi corazón parece empezar a alegrarse.

* * *

-¿Y de verdad dijo que te disculpaba?- dice Sebastian mirándome con reverencia.

Los dos estamos en la cafetería de la escuela. Dorian y Andy han tenido que viajar a Europa por una emergencia familiar así que los fabulosos cuatro estaremos separados por algunas horas. En realidad el viaje de mis amigos no me preocupa, sé que a la mamá de Dorian le encanta convocar emergencias familiares de vez en cuando para poder disfrutar un poco de sol europeo con su hijo y sus mejores amigos. Ojalá que en ese viaje Dorian pueda volver a ser amable con Andy, el joven Lewis se ha estado quejando amargamente acerca de la fría actitud de su mejor amigo. A veces creo, sin atreverme a pensarlo, que Andy quiere a Dorian más de lo que puede atreverse a aceptar.

-Sí…- digo yo con una sonrisa radiante- me creyó todo, casi no puedo entender cómo fue tan sencillo. Pero ya sabes, un poco de "profesor Hummel, soy un estúpido, perdóneme" y algo más de "si cambio, será por usted", no pudo resistirse.

-Vaya…- dice Sebastian palmeando mi hombro- eres un genio Blaine, espero que el señor Crawford sea tan fácil de convencer también.

-Lo será amigo- le digo yo sonriéndole con confianza- mira, después de todo cualquier cuento de hadas se desmorona en el momento justo y ese es el momento que los dos tenemos que aprovechar.

-Yo empezaré a aprovecharme desde esta noche- dice Sebastian con la mirada brillante- es decir, no aprovecharme de la forma en la que quisiera pero, esta noche tengo una cita con el compositor en jefe… ¿no te parece genial?

-Fantástico- le digo yo pensando en las múltiples posibilidades que esa cita tendrá para nuestros planes- ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Aplicar mi método infalible, Blaine: voy a escucharlo, me interesaré en él, le haré sentirse el hombre más maravilloso y afortunado del universo, ya sabes, esa es mi arma principal, tampoco podrá resistirse.

-Oh Seb- digo yo riéndome con ganas y es que es en serio, nadie puede resistirse a sentirse tratado así por el señor Smythe, es un conquistador nato- ¿vas a dejarlo fulminado tan pronto?

-Es mejor Blaine- me dice Sebastian sonriéndome con confianza- entre más rápido se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo en esa aburrida relación que tiene, mejor.

-Me dan ganas de brindar- digo yo mirando nuestros vasos de café- pero podemos reservarlo para mañana.

-¿Iremos con Sam otra vez?

-Sí...- digo yo con una sonrisa traviesa- si te contara lo que pasó anoche…

-Puedo imaginarlo- dice Sebastian bebiendo un trago de su vaso- de hecho, creo que puedo recordar muy bien lo que una noche contigo significa.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos una noche juntos ¿no?- le digo sin vergüenza alguna.

-Bastante- dice él riendo con descaro- pero francamente, creo que por el bien de nuestra amistad y de nuestros nuevos planes de conquista, no debemos repetirlo.

-Coincido totalmente contigo, Seb. Salud por eso también.

Los dos rompemos a reír y seguimos hablando de los detalles de nuestros planes. De verdad quiero a Sebastian, desde que éramos niños me he sentido más cercano a él que a cualquier otro de mis amigos. Quizá es porque también ha tenido algunos problemas con su madre. La señora Smythe no deja de repetirle que a pesar de todo mi dinero y el respeto que le tienen a mi apellido no soy una buena influencia para él. Y vaya que Annie Smythe tiene razón. Pero ni a mí ni a Sebastian nos importa, además, él estará listo para dirigir los teatros de Broadway con la habilidad y el profesionalismo que su madre espera y yo no pienso separarme de él, de mi mejor amigo.

Sonrío en silencio y de pronto noto que no he dejado de sonreír toda la mañana. Le he atribuido ese sentimiento de paz y de plenitud a lo que pasó con Sam la noche anterior, pero quizá sea por lo que vi en mis sueños. Me desperté sonriendo, sintiéndome tranquilo. Había visto a mi padre, había hablado con mi padre, hablé con él. Sé que es estúpido sentirme tan dichoso por un sueño pero, han sido siempre sueños de los que he sacado mis mejores canciones. Creo que Richard me dicta la música mientras duermo o al menos era así antes.

Pero mi sueño de anoche fue tan real, tan palpable. Siento aún los brazos de mi padre rodeándome y también… también siento la suavidad de la piel del profesor Hummel, él también estaba ahí y en contra de toda lógica se quedaba a mi lado, me juraba que jamás me dejaría solo pero… los sueños, sueños son ¿cierto?

La verdad es que si hasta ahora ha accedido a quedarse aquí, si ha aceptado enseñarle al caso perdido más perdido del universo es porque mi madre de verdad debe estarle pagando bien y además, sus problemas en Nueva York deben ser realmente oscuros. Bueno, sea por la razón que sea, en realidad me alegra que se quede. Sé que nunca podrá sentir por mí más que lástima y piedad pero no necesito nada más que eso. La gente que se apiada de otra puede ser tan manejable. Y a pesar de que había cierta veracidad en mi discurso de la mañana, sólo quiero una cosa de él: que sea mío una noche, no más.

Vuelvo a sonreír por la última broma de Sebastian acerca de que a su madre le encantará decir que si termina acostándose con el compositor en jefe fue por culpa mía, pero mi sonrisa se desvanece cuando veo a mi madre aparecer en la puerta de la cafetería. Después de lo que pasó con Cooper de verdad parezco evitarla con ahínco. Creo que la última vez que estuve con ella por más de dos minutos seguidos fue el día en el que me sugirió la idea de las clases privadas con el profesor Hummel. De verdad no quiero seguirla pero ella me hace una seña con la cabeza y sé que es inevitable tener que pasar un momento a solas con la señora directora.

Sebastian se da cuenta de que me he quedado serio de pronto y siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada se topa con la figura de Danielle ataviada en uno de sus suntuosos vestidos de seda oscura. Danielle saluda a mi amigo y Sebastian se levanta primero que yo para ir a saludarla. Sigo al señor Smythe y veo como intercambia un caluroso abrazo con la mujer que al verme a mí, simplemente sonríe de forma fría y en ese momento me pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que mi madre me dio un abrazo de verdad.

-Se ven tan tranquilos solo ustedes dos- dice Danielle con calma- son más ruidosos estando los cuatro juntos, ¿cuándo regresan Andy y Dorian?

-El viernes- le digo yo a mi madre- parece que la "urgencia familiar" durará un poco más esta vez.

-Barbra Leigh no parece tener la menor idea de lo que es tener responsabilidades- dice Danielle- pero bueno, Dorian no tiene problemas en la escuela, es tan buen chico…

-Y Andy tan malo- dice Sebastian haciendo sonreír a mi madre- él sí debería preocuparse, ¿o no Danny?

-Debería, pero no lo hace- dice la señora directora- al igual que otros muchos que no tienen en cuanta las consecuencias de sus actos ¿verdad Blaine? Ven a mi oficina hijo, tengo algo que discutir contigo. Te veré más tarde Sebastian ¿cenas con nosotros?

-Oh, lo lamento Danny- dice mi amigo con cara de preocupación- pero tengo una cita con el compositor en jefe, no sé si mamá te ha dicho pero me hare responsable de un teatro esta temporada.

-¡Ah sí! Annie me dijo algo- dice ella con aprobación- me alegra que estés tomando responsabilidades Sebastian, que te vaya bien entonces. Vamos Blaine.

Me despido de Sebastian con un "te veo en clase de Hummel" y sigo a mi madre a su oficina. Ella no agrega más a lo que ha dicho y la sigo en silencio. Es increíble como tampoco puedo ya comunicarme con ella pero temo que si empiezo a hablar terminaremos peleando otra vez y sé que seré yo el que vuelva a perder otra vez.

Mi madre abre la puerta de sus aposentos y me señala la silla en frente de su escritorio donde ella se sienta y espera en calma a que yo haga lo mismo. Vaya, así que ahora también debemos de tener un objeto pesado de por medio para evitar hacernos daño. He de decir que mi madre no me ha golpeado desde la vez que discutió con Cooper y francamente no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Ya no siento que la odio pero sí le temo y he decidido, por el bien de Cooper más que por el mío que no volveré a hacerla enojar, al menos no al extremo de aquella ocasión.

-Blaine…- dice ella y sé que mi nombre pronunciado suavemente no es un buen presagio- ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, querido hijo?

No le respondo. Ella sigue mirándome y yo le sostengo la mirada. No tengo nada que temer ¿o sí? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiere discutir conmigo y tampoco por qué sigue observándome en silencio, como si evaluara un objeto que no sabe si pulir o tirar a la basura de una vez por todas.

-¿Conoces a Adam Crawford?- dice mi madre sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-¿El novio del profesor Hummel?- digo yo sin poder evitar la sorpresa que me produce que mi madre pregunte algo así.

-El mismo- dice mi madre- vino a verme hoy ¿sabes? Adam Crawford, uno de los miembros del consejo de evaluación del concurso nacional de composición en mi oficina, ¿quién lo diría?

-¿Qué él es quién?- digo yo cada vez más sorprendido.

-Uno de los compositores de más renombre de la industria- dice Danielle moviéndose un poco en su asiento- uno de los votos máximos dentro del consejo a la hora de evaluar el concurso. Eso es lo que Adam Crawford es… ¿sabes por qué vino a verme?

Mierda… claro que sé a qué vino y por supuesto que no fue a pedirle a mi madre que me esforzara más o a conseguir una suma jugosa de dinero para venderme su voto, no. Sé que no ganare nada si niego las cosas a Danielle pero no puedo creer que el príncipe encantador haya venido a defender a su novio de este modo. Vaya que lo subestime.

-Creo saberlo…- digo yo sin bajar la mirada de los ojos de mi madre- y si me lo preguntas ya me disculpé con el profesor Hummel y te aseguro a ti que no volverá a pasar. Sólo fue un estúpido beso, mamá, he hecho cosas peores con otros profesores y lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé- dice mi madre, lívida por mi atrevimiento a aceptar las cosas con tal descaro- y claro que no volverá a pasar, por eso estamos aquí. Ya te dije que te dejé meterte con los otros profesores porque no eran nadie pero… no vas a meterte con el novio de Crawford ¿entiendes? No vas a arriesgarte de ese modo, no serás tan estúpido… además, bueno… ¿sabes que Cooper está por ser contratado para protagonizar una película en Hollywood?

-Sí, lo sé…- digo yo y mi corazón empieza a latir con pánico- ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Los padres de Andrew son los productores ejecutivos ¿sabes?- dice Danielle con voz triunfal- tú sabes que ellos me estiman mucho y que tengo negocios importantísimos con ellos, sería una pena que no le dieran el papel a Cooper solo porque yo , digamos, se los pidiera ¿verdad?

Me quedo helado, paralizado. No, mi madre no puede hacer eso, yo no voy a permitírselo. Esta vez ha llegado muy lejos. Puede meterse conmigo todo lo que quiera pero no con Cooper, no con mi hermano mayor.

-Ve al grano, Danielle- le digo yo sin dejar que ella vea mi miedo- dime lo que eso quiere decir.

-Lo que eso quiere decir, Blainey es que debes dejar en paz al señor Hummel, él no te quiere ni te querrá jamás ¿entiendes? Estoy segura de que él jamás podrá cambiar al señor Crawford por una basura como tú, hijo, así que despierta ¿quieres? El profesor Hummel fue contratado para hacerte mejorar y lo hará, de eso no tengo dudas, pero de ti, de ti si desconfío…

-¿Qué quieres además de eso, Danielle?

-La canción más hermosa del mundo- dice mi madre con tranquilidad- eso es lo que quiero de ti. Quiero una canción mágica, algo que te asegure el titulo en el concurso. Para eso le pago a Hummel y para eso, Blaine, es que haré un trato contigo hoy.

-¿Ahora también seré uno de tus socios, mamá?- le digo yo sin poder creer lo que está pasando.

-Si quieres verlo así, no tengo ningún problema- dice mamá riendo, sabiendo que no tengo escapatoria- escribe esa canción para el festival de otoño. Si puedes hacerlo, si me juras que lo harás hablaré esta misma tarde con Simon y Rose Lewis y tu hermano tendrá el papel que quiere, una llamada mía bastará…

-¿Y si no lo logro?- digo yo tragando saliva.

-Vas a lograrlo- dice mi madre como si fuera coser y cantar- no te voy a dar más opciones, tienes que lograrlo.

Me quedo en silencio un rato. Sé que no tengo que darle otra respuesta más que un abnegado sí pero… me sorprende, de verdad esta mujer no deja de sorprenderme y aterrarme en la misma medida porque sé que sus palabras no son en vano, sé que lo que ha dicho es más que una amenaza. Ella de verdad puede destruir a Cooper y no es justo que lo haga por mi culpa. Sí, quizá no pueda dejar en paz a Kurt Hummel, eso está más allá de mí, pero la segunda parte del trato, esa sí que puedo cumplirla, lo haré, ya no hay dudas. Tengo que hacerlo.

-Bien-le digo extendiendo mi mano hacia ella- tiene un nuevo negocio en puerta, señora Anderson. Usted tendrá la canción más hermosa del mundo en sus manos el próximo verano y mientras tanto, escribiré otras obras de arte para todos los festivales que quiera.

-Sabía que entenderías, Blainey- dice mi madre sabiendo que esta vez me tiene en la palma de su mano- y Blaine, si piensas que no me enteraré de lo que hagas con Kurt Hummel, no estés tan seguro, un novio celoso siempre es el mejor informante ¿te quedó claro?

-Sí, Danielle- le digo yo- no más tonterías con Hummel ¿feliz?

-Mucho, hijo, mucho- dice ella- ve a clase…

-Mamá…- digo yo antes de levantarme- ¿por qué…?

-Porque yo quiero que sea así, Blaine- dice ella- vete, por favor.

Camino lentamente hacia el aula de composición. Camino sabiendo que esta vez también le he vendido mi alma al diablo, mamá podría llenar con creces el lugar de Lucifer en el infierno, de eso ya no tengo dudas. Toco a la puerta sin ganas, la clase debe de haber empezado hace más de una hora pero el profesor Hummel debe de saber que mi madre hablaría conmigo. Sé que es así porque me deja entrar al aula sin problemas, me siento en mi lugar al lado de Sebastian que se nota un poco preocupado, pero lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no fue nada y para que no le queden dudas le regalo mi mejor sonrisa de superioridad.

Pero esa sonrisa no dura mucho en mi cara. Debo defender a Cooper y la única forma de hacerlo es volver al sendero del bien, pero esta vez por motivos muy diferentes que el solo hecho de complacer a Kurt Hummel… ¿de verdad va a ayudarme? ¿Yo podré hacerlo? tienes que hacerlo Blaine, tienes que, me repito a medida que la voz de Kurt forma palabras que por más que me esfuerzo no entiendo del todo.

-La clase terminó- dice el profesor Hummel y yo salto en mi asiento. De verdad la última hora de clase la pasé en blanco.- traigan su partitura para la canción del festival de otoño la próxima semana, no admitiré retrasos. Tengan buen día.

Todos mis compañeros salen en tropel hacia la libertad del mundo exterior pero yo… yo tengo que saberlo, saber si de verdad él podrá ayudarme.

-Tienes que irte ya a prepararte para tu cita, ¿cierto?- le digo a Sebastian quien guarda apresuradamente las cosas en su mochila café.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?- me dice él francamente emocionado.

-No…- le digo yo viendo como el profesor Hummel sale ya del aula- sólo tengo que… ¿sabes algo? Te veo mañana, suerte con Crawford.

Dejo a Sebastian totalmente perplejo y con la mochila negra colgando al hombro corro en la dirección en la que escapó Kurt Hummel hace unos minutos. Sé que tenemos tres horas de clase por delante después de la comida pero necesito hablar con él, necesito saberlo, lo necesito a él.

-¡Profesor Hummel! ¡Profesor, espere!

Mis gritos llenan el pasillo y algunos chicos de primer año voltean a mirarme. El profesor Hummel, quien estaba a punto de entrar al comedor de profesores se detiene en la entrada y distingo que la profesora Wallace le dice algo antes de entrar ella sola al comedor. Kurt Hummel sonríe y camina tranquilamente hacia mí. Yo detengo mi carrera y me reflejo en esos ojos. Él tiene la respuesta, él tiene que ayudarme.

-¿Qué sucede Blaine?- dice él sin borrar de sus labios la sonrisa- no me digas que vas a cancelar la clase de esta tarde.

-No, no es eso profesor… es que… ¡Profesor, estoy aterrado!

Los ojos azules de Kurt se abren de par en par al oírme decir aquello pero es la verdad, no podía decírselo de otro modo. Estoy aterrado, asustado de verdad. Mi madre acaba de demostrarme en un solo movimiento que soy un gusano, un pequeño insecto que no tiene valor en este mundo, al menos no solo, al menos no sin canciones que puedan satisfacer el hambre de mi madre. Kurt me mira un largo rato en silencio y empiezo a creer que él también está asustado pero empieza a reírse, se ríe de una forma tan franca y musical que creo que de pronto el miedo se empieza a ir de mí.

-Vaya, vaya- dice él cuando deja de reír- ¿qué en este mundo pudo aterrar de este modo al fabuloso Blaine Anderson?

-¡Por favor, profesor!- le digo yo un poco más tranquilo- no se burle de mí, es en serio.

-Ok, bueno, creo que no entiendo qué es tan serio y tan aterrador- dice él con tranquilidad.

-Mi madre…- digo casi sin aliento.

-Oh bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo- dice él y noto que una sonrisa involuntaria curva sus labios.- ¿qué dijo su madre?

-Que destruiría a mi hermano si no dejo de… bueno, si no compongo la canción más bella del universo y francamente yo…

La sonrisa se desvanece de su cara y noto que mis palabras fueron para él como un golpe en el estomago. Se queda serio y ausente, sus labios se mueven intentando formar palabras que no puede pronunciar y yo me pregunto qué es lo que he dicho esta vez para ponerlo en ese estado.

-¿Profesor?- le digo después de un rato- ¿usted cree que yo puedo hacerlo? ¿Usted va a ayudarme? ¡Lo prometió, profesor, prometió no dejarme solo si lo intentaba si…

Kurt Hummel me toma del brazo y me acerca a él. Mi cuerpo tiembla cuando lo siento a esa distancia pero no soy capaz de decir nada más. Solo esa cercanía basta para hacerme sentir bien de nuevo. Él sigue mirándome directamente a los ojos. Ya no hay nadie más en el pasillo y siento ganas de besarlo de nuevo pero… sé cómo reaccionará, lo sé. Después de todo mi madre tiene razón: él nunca cambiaría al príncipe encantador por el sapo, no podría. Y de verdad no sé por qué estoy deseando que las palabras de mi madre sean mentira, que la realidad se parezca más a mi sueño.

-¿Sabes por qué tu madre amenazó con hacerle eso a tu hermano?- dice él sin alejarme de sí.

-No…- le digo yo- es decir, sí lo sé pero eso no importa, sólo dígame que no va a dejarme solo, dígame que podremos hacerlo, es por mi hermano, Cooper no tiene nada que ver con los problemas que yo causo, por favor, por favor profesor Hummel…

-Vamos a escribir la canción más hermosa del universo, Blaine Anderson- me dice él con la mirada llena del fuego de quienes sienten pasión por lo que hacen- y no vamos a hacerlo por tu madre, ni por tu hermano, vamos a hacerlo por ti ¿entiendes?

-Profesor…- le digo yo sorprendido por la firmeza de su voz.

-Hablo en serio- dice él- es más, no escribirás solo una. Es hora de que el mundo sepa quién eres ¿no crees?

-Un paso a la vez, profesor- le digo yo y él vuelve a sonreír.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta- dice él recuperando la sonrisa- no pienso dejarte solo, no lo haré…

Lo miro y de pronto la seguridad de sus palabras se cuela por todo mi ser, el frio se va, el temor desaparece y eso es así porque él está sonriendo y las palabras que acaba de pronunciar fueron casi las mismas que me dijo en mi sueño. Y me siento un poco idiota al pensar en eso, pero no puedo evitarlo porque sus ojos brillan con él cuando sonríe y al ver ese resplandor me doy cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tengo dos certezas en la vida: la primera, pase lo que pase escribiré las canciones que quiere Danielle, aun si muero en el intento. Y la segunda, las más importante, no voy a ser yo quien ponga tierra de por medio entre yo y este hombre que me sostiene ahora, que me ilumina de este modo, que se está convirtiendo justamente en eso que he evitado sentir toda mi vida….


End file.
